YuGiOh! Avatar: Final Battle
by Phantom 1
Summary: Kaiba, Yugi, Marik, and Joey have all arrived at Kaiba Corp. Island to participate in the Battle City Finals. Tempers will flare, sparks will fly, and stuff will hit the fan... and that's just from Kaiba.
1. Sneak Peek

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar: Final Battle

Hello, everyone. Well, new year, new story arc of the Avatar saga. And this one is bound to be shock and awe you. I know what some of you might be thinking. Some of you are probably expecting this to be just like the canon show with an occasional comment from Harold or Amara. Well… you're 95 percent right. While this will follow the canon show for the most part, I am going to throw in a twist, a twist that will probably take everything you know about the Avatar world, and throw it right out the window. Yup, a surprise so shocking, it will make you want to read twice, maybe even three times, to make sure your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. This surprise will be revealed during Kaiba's and Yugi's duel. But you know what, I am so excited about this that I am willing to give you guys a sneak peak now. So sit back and get ready for a shocker!

* * *

Yami-Yugi and Kaiba watched as Avatar did battle with the priest. The Armlet versus the Millennium Rod, each seeming to wield vast amounts of power. With their magical artifacts, Avatar and the Priest seemed to be evenly matched.

"This could go on all night if we fight like this," Avatar said.

"Agreed," the Priest replied. "We can not decide this contest with magical artifacts but with our Shadow Monsters! Beast of Talwar, come forth!" A humanoid demon with bat wings and horns appeared holding a sword.

"I call forth my own guardian… Wingweaver!" A purple-haired angel with six wings and a gold dress appeared.

"That's Harold's favorite monster!" Yami-Yugi realized.

"Just one of Ishizu's tricks," Kaiba dismissed but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Wingweaver, attack with Light Spark!" The two monsters clashed which resulted in an explosion that forced both monsters back. Wingweaver flew around Beast of Talwar and attacked from the side. Beast of Talwar raised its sword and sliced downward at Wingweaver.

"Wingweaver, counterattack with Lumis Crescent!" Wingweaver sliced her hand across Beast of Talwar's stomach and destroyed the monster. The Priest fell to both knees. "You have been tainted by the powers of evil. But I guarantee you my light will overcome the darkness."

"You are mistaken, Avatar, the true power of evil… is sitting on the throne behind you!" The Priest pointed to the Pharaoh behind Avatar. "He is a murderer who seeks to subject Egypt!"

Avatar stared at the Pharaoh before turning back to the Priest. "How sad, you lose one monster and you start throwing around blame."

"I don't care about losing that pathetic monster. I have a better one waiting, one that's more powerful than the Egyptian Gods!" The Pharaoh gasped.

"Maybe this monster was the one that fossilized the God Monsters," Yami-Yugi figured.

Beast of Talwar and Duos appeared. "Now, I sacrifice these two Shadow Monsters!" The monsters disappeared. The tablets shattered showing that the monsters were gone forever. "So I can summon my ultimate creature!" The Priest's body started to glow. Energy formed a dragon-shape. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The two Duelists along with Avatar and the Pharaoh all gasped as the familiar dragon rose. "She has returned, Pharaoh, and she is angry, angry that you caused her death."

_"Why would the priest refer to the Blue-Eyes in the feminine sense?" _Yugi asked.

_"I'm not sure," _Yami replied.

"Blue-Eyes, destroy Wingweaver with White Lightning!" The white dragon launched a blue energy blast. Wingweaver actually screamed in pain as she was destroyed. "Now attack Avatar directly!"

"No!" The Pharaoh cried.

Avatar quickly put up a shield but somehow the White Lightning Blast destroyed it and struck Avatar head-on. Avatar let out a scream as the cape and hood disintegrated.

"It can't be! It isn't possible!" Yami-Yugi and Kaiba heard the Pharaoh cry out.

The Priest smirked, "How ironic, an eye for an eye."

Yami-Yugi couldn't see what had the Pharaoh so spooked. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was blocking his view. Yami-Yugi started to fly around the giant beast.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"I have to see who Harold's predecessor was."

"It's just an illusion," Kaiba argued then followed.

_No, it's not an illusion. A piece of my memory is unlocking, _Yami thought. As Yami-Yugi came around to the front of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he saw the Pharaoh kneeling down by Avatar.

"Why?" The Pharaoh asked. "Why did it have to be you?"

Yami-Yugi then saw Avatar's face.

And what he saw almost blew his mind. "No, this can't be possible!"

* * *

I think that's enough of a hint for now. Sorry, but if I revealed the shock now, you guys wouldn't want to read on. And you WILL have to read on to find out what could make the King of Games recoil like that. And while I doubt you can figure it out, you can certainly go ahead and make guess. Who knows, maybe you will figure it out. I left enough clues in Battle City. Well, anywho, enjoy!

Oh yeah, before I forget, Yu-Gi-Oh! and its characters and products were created by Kazuki Takahashi and are under the license of 4-Kids Entertainment, FUNimation, and Shonen Jump (The most popular manga in the world.) Harold and Amara are my own creation. The character of Kevin Hunter is created by Blue-Eyes White Knight (a.k.a. BEWK)


	2. Final Prelude Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 146: Final Prelude Pt 1: The Island  
Episode Basis: Back to Battle City Pt 1

Abstract: Kaiba, Yugi, Marik, and Joey have all arrived at Kaiba Corp. Island for the Battle City Finals. Tempers will flare, sparks will fly, and stuff will hit the fan… and that's just from Kaiba.

* * *

The jet carrying the Battle City finalists and their friends and family approached the island with the tower at the center. On the bridge, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba watched as the island grew larger in the window. Kaiba stared at it with a mixed look. On one hand, this was where his Step-Father once had his base of operations. But now, it was the centerpiece of his empire. "This is it, with only four finalists left it won't be long now before I'm crowned the world's greatest Duelist on my Duel Tower."

But Mokuba wasn't listening to his brother's declaration. Not only has he heard it many times before (ever since Kaiba returned from the museum with that God Card), but he couldn't get his last conversation with Noah out of his mind. Noah had given his… what, his existence, his soul, well, whatever it was, he gave it to give them a chance to escape. Thanks to them, Noah repented. But when Seto told them to disregard it, Mokuba found that he couldn't, he couldn't disregard someone who saved his life.

"Mokuba, is something wrong?"

Mokuba realized that Kaiba was looking at him. Mokuba quickly dried the tears that threatened to overtake him. "No, it's nothing, Seto."

"As I was saying not only will I be the number One Duelist again, but I'll have the strongest deck in Duel Monsters once I obtain the Egyptian God Cards. First I'll win Slifer the Sky Dragon (1) from Yugi, and then I'll use it and Obelisk the Tormentor (2) to take down Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra. And once I get all three Egyptian God Cards my deck will be unstoppable. I will be respected and feared by every Duelist in the world, including Yugi!"

"Seto," Mokuba said quietly. "Is that a good thing?" Kaiba gave his younger brother another odd look. "Why do you have to be feared to be respected? That sounds like something our step-father would say." Kaiba looked at his brother shocked.

* * *

Joey came into Mai's room where Serenity and Kevin Hunter were keeping vigil. Any change, guys?"

"Not one," Kevin said shaking his head.

Joey cursed under his breath. "Mai, please wake up." Of course he knew he wouldn't get an answer but he had to try.

"Joey, where is this Shadow Realm place?" Kevin asked. "I can go there and bring her back!"

"Even if I thought that was a good idea, the Shadow Realm is not a place you can get to easily. Only four have that ability: Yugi, Pegasus, Bakura, and Marik, and F.Y.I., three of those four want to make sure the fourth is there permanently." Joey gasped. "Wait a second, if being beaten by Marik put her there, maybe defeating Marik would bring her back!"

"Then I'll ask Kaiba if I could take part," Kevin said. "Harold's been eliminated so his spot's open."

"No way!" Joey snapped. "I don't want anyone else to fall before Marik. Besides, you're already in hot water with Kaiba by sneaking on board this ship, remember? What makes you think he'll let you participate?"

"My Big Brother's right, Kevin," Serenity said seriously. "Only the finalists should duel Marik." She turned to Joey. "Joey, please be careful."

"Hey, careful is my middle name!"

* * *

Ishizu sat in her room staring out a window. _It's almost time for the final battle to begin, _she thought. _My brother must be saved from the evil controlling him._

"Well isn't this a cozy picture." Ishizu gasped as Yami-Marik appeared at the doorway. "What's wrong, sister, you're not in the finals so you should have no reason to be nervous." He chuckled. She gasped as the dark version of her brother slowly walked towards her, his eyes like the eyes of a feral predator. "A funny thing happened on my way to Odion's room. I enter it to find it empty. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"How would I know?" Ishizu asked, her heart starting to accelerate.

"Since most of the others were outside the blimp during that little interlude that leaves only you."

"Wh… why would you care?" Ishizu asked nervously. "Odion is no threat to you!"

"Oh but he is. As long as he continues to live, he can prove to be more of a bothersome than the Pharaoh. So tell me where you hid him!"

"I do not know where he is," Ishizu insisted. "Now leave!" It was true. While Yami-Mairk was reeking havoc inside Noah's floating fortress, she had allowed Kevin to take Odion and hide him and not tell her. That way if Yami-Marik used his Millennium Rod to take control of her, he would find out nothing.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." He raised his Millennium Rod and laid it against her neck. Ishizu was literally backed into a corner. "Do not trifle with me, sister, you don't want to end up like the others who have challenged me. And your Millennium Necklace can't protect you because you don't have it." Ishizu gasped, she forgot that she handed it to Yugi after her duel with Seto Kaiba. Yami-Marik chuckled and leaned in close until his head was besides her own, "The fear in your eyes is very enticing, sister, maybe I should see what I can do to make you talk."

Ishizu started to shake.

"You two behaving or do I have to bring out the hose?" A voice came from the doorway. The Ishtars turned and saw Harold standing in the doorway looking like he was ready for a fight.

Yami-Marik backed up. "We'll finish our conversation later, Ishizu." As he passed by Harold, he said, "Don't think you won't be around to protect her forever, Avatar."

"Not forever, just until someone puts you out of your misery," Harold retorted.

Yami-Marik chuckled and left.

"Thank you, Harold," Ishizu said.

"With all due respect, Ishizu, your brother certainly has a sadistic dark side."

"The Millennium Items are the only force powerful enough to stand against each other," she commented. "Without my necklace, I am at the mercy of whichever item is used against me."

"So does that mean that my Armlet is also a Millennium Item?" Harold asked.

"In a way it is, and in a way it isn't." Harold looked at her confused.

* * *

Yugi and Amara went into what was once Bakura's room. Now the room was empty. "This tournament has gotten out of hand," Yugi said. "Now, Bakura is in the Shadow Realm just like Mai."

"So can't you just go there and get them out?" Amara asked.

"It's not that easy, Amara, only the Millennium Item that banished them in the first place can return them. And the only way to gain a Millennium Item is through a Shadow Game."

"So in other words, only Marik can return Mai and Bakura to normal?" Yugi nodded. "Boy, when I first signed up for this tournament, I didn't realize how dangerous it was going to turn out." Amara turned and walked out.

"Amara has a point,"Yugi said to Yami. "This tournament is dangerous. First Marik's servant Odion was struck down by that fake Egyptian God, and then Mai was banished to the Shadow Realm, now Bakura is gone too."

_"Yes, whoever loses a Shadow Game pays a hefty price," _Yami commented.

Yugi pounded on the bed, "Why, why do our friends have to suffer? It's us that Marik's after, why does he target our friends?"

_"Yugi, calm down," _Yami said. _"That's precisely how Marik wants you to act. If we are to beat him, we must keep our wits about us. Don't worry, we'll win and then everyone will be returned to normal."_

"I hope you're right, Yami."

_So do I, _Yami thought.

"Will all Duelists and passengers please exit now and gather in front of the Duel Tower," Roland called over the PA.

"Here we go," Yugi said warily.

Unknown to Yugi, Tea was outside and she heard Yugi's entire rant.

* * *

The ship landed and everyone started to disembark.

"So Harold, you're okay with being eliminated?" Duke Devlin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it now," Harold replied. "I wasn't registered to begin with so I was lucky to get as far as I did. Besides…" He took out his Serapheem (4) card. "I got some pretty great cards out of the deal…"

* * *

_"Katy, thank you," Harold said. "You've helped me today in ways you wouldn't believe. I am now ready to face almost any challenge, and the fiercest foes. And even though you're part of the group that wants me dead for some strange reason, I still consider you my friend."_

_Katy looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean… you're not angry at me for lying to you?"_

_"True friends forgive each other for doing stupid things," Harold commented._

_"Harold, I… I don't deserve a friend like you."_

_"Maybe you don't, but you have one like me anyway. But this is a duel, and as Joey once told me, a true Duelist finishes a duel to the end. I summon Venus the Agent of Creation in attack mode! Venus, attack her life points directly!" Venus fired three orbs of light at Katy, all of which hit their mark._

_"Congratulations, Harold, you won, you beat the Four Horsemen," Katy said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have a locator card to give you, but I do have a rare card to give you." She threw a card to Harold. "This card was given to me by my mother; she said that it often reminds her of me. I don't think the picture looks a thing like me but I'm thinking it would really help out your Wingweaver."

* * *

_

_I think I finally understand what Katy's mother was trying to say, _Harold thought. _Though it may not seem weak, Serapheem was able to shine through my darkest of duels, like Katy was able to shine my way to the finals. I hope I can meet her again so I can properly thank her._

"Listen up, dorks!" Kaiba snapped drawing Harold out of his pondering. He pointed to the large tower behind him. "This was the sight of the original Kaiba Corporation, the weapons dealer once run by my step-father. But since then I have torn it down and built this in its place: my Duel Tower."

"Looks like the architect read the blueprints upside down," Amara said angling her head.

"It's like that for a reason, Amara," Mokuba said.

"I'll take your word for it, Mokuba."

"A nice day for the Finals, is it not?" Yami-Marik asked conversely as he appeared on top some rubble. He gave Yugi a smirk, "Too bad some of your friends couldn't make it."

Yami emerged, "Marik, I won't let you endanger anyone else. I'll take you down now!"

"No, you won't, Yugi," Kaiba rebuked. "You won't get a chance to duel Marik because you won't get past me. I'll win your God Card."

"Kaiba, right now you're the least of my worries."

"I should be your only concern, me and my God Card!"

Yami-Marik laughed, "You fools obviously don't know how to truly use a God Card, but I'll gladly teach you the hard way."

"As soon as I take down Yugi, you're next, Marik," Kaiba said.

"No way, Rich Boy, Marik's mine, I'll never forgive him for what he did to Mai; I'll be the one to take him down."

"You don't even belong in a Duel Monsters tournament," Kaiba snapped.

"Look me in the eye and say that again," Joey dared.

"With pleasure."

Mokuba let out an ear-piercing whistle, "All of you save it for the duel. Follow me." Mokuba took the lead and everyone entered the tower.

"Good," Amara muttered. "I was beginning to feel like I was watching a documentary on Mountain Gorillas."

* * *

The inside wasn't much, just an empty pentagonal room with five doorways. Everyone came through one of them.

"This doesn't look like much of a dueling ring," Tea commented.

"Just wait," Mokuba said.

Roland took his spot towards the center and gestured to the other four doorways. "The second half of the Battle City Finals will take place here," he explained. "Each of the four finalists must choose a doorway to enter."

"Oh man, how can we tell which door is the right one?" Joey asked.

"I don't think there is a wrong choice, Joey," Yami-Yugi said.

"That is correct," Roland confirmed. "There is no right or wrong doorway."

"Well that's a relief," Joey said. "Now let's see, which door to choose…" Joey started to move towards one door but Yami-Marik already walked through it. "Okay, that one's called for, fine by me."

"Come on, I'll show you to the Spectator's Area," Mokuba said and led Tristan, Tea, Duke, Harold, and Amara up a slanted moving walkway. Joey turned to move towards another door but Kaiba shoved past him (throwing Joey to the ground in the process). Joey got up and was ready to charge Kaiba but Yami-Yugi held him back. "Yugi…"

"Joey, don't let either of them rile you up. This is the Battle City Finals and just like Duelist Kingdom you'll be facing stronger and sneakier opponents."

Joey calmed down, "You know, technically we're also opponents."

"I know, but remember what I said at the beginning of this tournament, I'll need your help to defeat Marik."

"Yeah, I remember. Okay, let's do it." The two nodded and each took one of the remaining doors. Inside was nothing but a dueling station. The four finalists stood on it.

Meanwhile, Mokuba led the others up to a large cylindrical room. Life points in 1000 intervals were painted along a track with 4000 at the bottom and 0 all the way at the top. All the way on the ceiling were four square-shape holes that matched the tracks.

"Cool place but where're Yugi and the others?" Amara asked. No sooner had she said that than the four podiums popped up and slid into place at the 4000 mark.

"Hey Kaiba, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Roland will explain the rules, and don't worry, I asked him to speak slowly so even you can follow along."

"Oh thanks, I really appre… hey, wait a minute!"

Amara let out a snicker.

"This preliminary match will decide what the match-ups for the Semi-Finals. You will all duel against each other in a Battle Royal. As your life points decrease, your dueling station will rise. The first two Duelists who lose all their life points will face-off first and the remaining two will follow. Any player may attack or support the others. Your decks must contain at least 20 cards and the God Cards must not be included among them." Everyone adjusted their decks accordingly. An adaptor cable popped out from the bottom of the Duel Disk and Kaiba demonstrated how to insert it into the plug on the dueling station. "One final reminder: this will not decide your overall rankings, but only who you will face."

"I get it," Tristan said. "It's a duel to see who duels."

"You just figured that out now?" Amara asked sarcastically.

"That's a relief," Tea said. "It won't affect the outcome."

"True, but it's a double-edge sword," Duke pointed out. "Just as one Duelist can support another so can the same Duelist attack the Duelist he's trying to protect. The life points of the other three are in each Duelist's hand. Also, multiple Duelists can gang up on one Duelist, most logically the weakest one."

"You mean Joey," Harold said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling both Marik and Kaiba will show Joey no mercy," Duke said solemnly."

"Hey, are you guys talking about me?" Joey asked harshly.

"Uh… just thinking of a cheer for you," Tristan said smiling goofily.

"What an idiot," Amara muttered.

"Do you mean Joey or Tristan?" Tea asked.

"You decide."

"Duelists, prepare your selves!" Roland announced. The four activated their Duel Disks. "It's time to decide who shall go first."

"How are they going to do that?" Harold wondered out loud.

"Coin toss," Tristan offered.

"But there're four of them," Harold pointed out.

"Fine, then two coin tosses."

"Is this guy for real?" Amara asked Mokuba who just shrugged in reply.

"The order will be determined by each player displaying one card from his deck. And the player with the strongest card goes first. However, whatever card is displayed can not be used in the duel."

"An added cost," Harold observed. "Either choose a high-level monster and get the first attack in or choose a low-level monster and be able to use the more powerful monsters for the duel."

_I have to make sure I'm the first, _Kaiba thought as he displayed The Masked Beast Des Guardius (5).

Yami-Yugi displayed Feral Imp (6).

Yami-Marik held up Lekunga (7).

And Joey, who wanted to save his best cards for the duel, held up Swordsman of Landstar (8).

"It has been decided," Roland declared. "First will be Mister Kaiba, followed by Marik, then Yugi, and then Joey. This order can not be changed and nobody may attack until all the players have gone through one turn."

_Everything has worked out according to plan, _Kaiba thought. _I'll spare Yugi so I can face him in the semi-finals and concentrate all my efforts on eliminating Wheeler and Marik._

_As much as I would love to crush that snobby rich boy, I have bigger fish to fry. I promised both Yugi and Mai that I would take Marik down and no matter what happen I have to be the one facing him._

Yami-Marik cast an indifferent eye at Joey and Kaiba. _It matters not which of these fools I face, in the end I'll still gain the Pharaoh's power._

_"The entire world is depending on our victory," _Yugi said nervously to Yami. _"What if we fail? The stakes are too high!"_

_"We originally joined this tournament to discover my past," _Yami said. _"But now we're the only hope in stopping Marik and saving the world!"_

"Now, let the duel begin!"

"Let's duel!" The four players announced.

(K: 4000)  
(M: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Vorse Raider (9) in attack mode!" Kaiba announced. "And then I'll place one card face-down."

"Then I'll summon Newdoria (10) in defense mode." Yami-Marik smiled inwardly. _This monster's special ability should come in handy._

_I don't like the way Marik's smirking, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I better be prepared for anything. _"I summon Big-Shield Gardna (11) in defense mode followed by two face-down cards. That ends my turn." The cards actually appeared facing the Duelists instead of the ground like they normally do.

"My move," Joey announced but cringed at his hand. _Oh man, this hand's the pits. _"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"A riff-raff like you deserves no place in a Duel Monsters tournament," Kaiba said to Joey. "And here's why. Vorse Raider, attack Wheeler directly now!"

"If that attack hits, Joey will lose almost half his life points!" Harold cried.

"Not so fast, Kaiba," Yami-Yugi yelled. "Reveal trap card: Regulation of Tribe! This trap allows me to stop the attack of any monster type I choose and I choose Beast-Warrior!" Vorse Raider, who was about to strike Joey, fell back to his original position.

"Thanks, Yug," Joey said.

"You'll pay dearly for not letting me finish this poor excuse for a Duelist off, Yugi," Kaiba snapped.

"Joey and I are a team, and I'll always protect him," Yami-Yugi declared.

"Yeah, but how long can he keep it up?" Harold wondered.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: X000  
DEF: X000

(2)  
Name: Obelisk the Tormentor  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000

(3)  
Name: The Winged Dragon of Ra  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: XXXX  
DEF: XXXX

(4)  
Name: Serapheem  
Level: 10  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3250  
DEF: 2800  
This monster can only be ritual summoned with the ritual magic card Heavenly Light.(4a) When this monster enters a battle, special summon up to 4 normal light monsters from the graveyard. These cards are treated as equip spell cards. Raise its ATK by 200 points for each card. This ability can only be used once. Afterwards, the monsters return to the graveyard. From the turn after this monster has attacked, you may resurrect 1 normal light monster from the graveyard (Wingweaver is excluded)

(4a)  
Name: Heavenly Light  
Ritual Spell Card  
This card is used to Ritual Summon Serapheem. You must also offer 1 Wingweaver whose ATK has risen above 3200 as a tribute.

(5)  
Name: Masked Beast Des Guardius  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 3300  
DEF: 2500

(6)  
Name: Feral Imp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300

(7)  
Name: Lekunga  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 500

(8)  
Name: Swordsman of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute; Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200

(9)  
Name: Vorse Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 800

(10)  
Name: Newdoria  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(11)  
Name: Big-Shield Gardna  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2600


	3. Final Prelude Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 147: Final Prelude Pt 2: Battle Royal  
Episode Basis: Back to Battle City Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The gang arrived at Kaiba Corp. Island. This was where the Battle City Finals were to be held. But first, the match-ups had to be decided. And rather than through a normal decision-making method, it was decided that the four Finalists would duel to see who duels. Confused yet? As each player's life points decrease, the station they were on would rise until the first two Duelists to reach the top would duel in the Semi-Finals first. So with tempers flaring and sparks flashing (and not from the monsters), Yugi, Marik, Joey, and Kaiba set out to see who will duel who.

* * *

"This four-way duel is insane," Tristan commented. "Any Duelist can attack the other three."

"Yes, but any Duelist can also protect," Duke pointed out. "That's how Yugi was able to protect Joey."

"Should we be rooting for someone?" Amara asked. "Because I'm getting dizzy watching this."

"Later," Harold said. "It's not like this duel matters."

"But it does," Tea argued. "It's to decide who will face-up with whom during the Semi-Finals. I just hope Yugi and Joey can stop Marik before he unleashes any of his Shadow Games on them."

"We'll have to rely on those two," Harold agreed. "Seeing as how Kaiba cares about them about as much as he does an old pair of sneakers."

"You won't get off so easily next time, Wheeler," Kaiba seethed.

"Thanks, Yugi," Joey said.

_I can't let Joey lose, _Yami-Yugi thought. _To be honest, I don't think I can beat Marik by myself, I'll definitely need Joey's help and that's making sure he doesn't lose._

_Seems Kaiba's God complex is interfering with his reasoning, _Yami-Marik observed. _Poor deluded fool._

"Kaiba, this tournament of yours has gotten more dangerous than you could ever understand."

_What's Yugi babbling about? _Kaiba wondered. _I understand it perfectly. First I'll win his Egyptian God Card and then I'll use both his and mine to take out Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra. And then everybody, even Yugi, will be forced to acknowledge my greatness._

_It's pretty quiet, _Joey thought looking around at the other three. _Everyone must be strategizing. My strategy is a no-brainer. I want a piece of Marik. I promised Yugi and Mai I would help him take Marik down and bring Mai back from the Shadow Realm._

"Wake up, Wheeler!" Kaiba snapped. Joey gave him an annoyed look. "An amateur Duelist like you can't afford to be daydreaming."

"I was strategizing!"

"Yeah, right, to do that one would need an understanding of how to play the game. When are you going to realize that the only reason you even made it this far is that Yugi keeps bailing you out?" He cast a side-glance at Yugi. "Yugi knows it too, why else would he waste his trap card if he didn't believe you can protect yourself? Not only do you not have the skills to make it through this tournament, but of the four of us you're the only one without an Egyptian God Card. Maybe the reason Yugi wants to duel you in the Finals is because he knows it will be an easy victory."

"That's a lie!" Yami-Yugi snapped.

"Yugi never believed in you from the start, he's just like me and Marik, thinking you're nothing but a scared little puppy dog who can't play Duel Monsters to save his life."

"That's enough! Kaiba, this time, your taunting has gone way over the line!"

"If you want to prove me wrong, then let Joey finish this duel on his own."

"But…"

"Yugi, wait," Joey interrupted. "The Rich Snob's right, if I want to prove myself as a Duelist, I have to learn to stand on my own two feet and take the bad along with the good."

"Just be careful," Yami-Yugi muttered.

_With Wheeler acting alone, he's easy pickings so I can face Yugi in the finals._

"I would have to agree with Yugi on this one," Harold said. "Kaiba had no right to paint him off as a heartless war monger."

"But on the other hand, a real Duelist needs to think for his self," Amara pointed out. "I think Kaiba told Joey just what needed to be said for Joey to become a great Duelist."

"Even so, Kaiba did step over the line in claiming that Yugi doesn't care about Joey at all. Somebody needs to remind him that not everyone is self-centered."

* * *

Serenity was still watching over Mai's bedside as Kevin came in with two drinks. "Here," he said handing her one.

"Thanks," she said and sipped it gingerly.

"Serenity, I appreciate you watching over Mai with me like this, but… why are you doing it?"

Serenity stared at Mai's prone form. "Because… she's kind of like an idol to me."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Duke led Serenity out of an alleyway and across the street where they were almost ran over by a woman in a pink convertible._

_"Hey, drivers have road privileges too," the driver commented._

_"Look, we're being chased by some robbed weirdo and we don't have time to play road rage! Let's go, Serenity."_

_"Serenity?" The woman turned off the engine and climbed out. "Hey, kid!"_

_"Who, me?" Serenity asked._

_"Yeah, by any chance is your name Serenity Wheeler?"_

_"You're right, it is. Do I know you, your voice doesn't sound familiar."_

_The woman smiled. "Kind of."_

_After picking up Tristan, the driver revealed her identity._

_"Oh, so you're Mai Valentine. Joey's told me about you. He said that if it wasn't for you Yugi wouldn't have been able to enter the castle."_

_"That's right, and he's talked about nothing but you all the times we met at Duelist Kingdom. He was always talking about winning the money for your operation. It was touching I was surprised to discover that there were actually guys like him."_

_"'Guys like him?'"_

_"The noble, caring kind."_

_"Huh?" Both Tristan and Duke said.

* * *

_

"Now Joey's dueling his hardest again," Serenity said. "Except this time he's doing it for Mai. He once told me that he cherishes his friends almost as much as he does his family."

"Wow," Kevin said shocked. "Mai's really lucky."

"Huh?"

"For so long, she has had nobody but herself to rely on, that pressure was doubled after my father died and I was sent to live with her. I could tell there was times when she felt like she was all alone in the world. I think that, if she was up, she would be extremely honored to hear that from you, Serenity." He got up, "I need to use the restroom I'll be right back." As Kevin left, he ran into Ishizu. "Ishizu…"

"Kevin, is he…?"

"Follow me." Kevin took her into Mai's former quarters where Odion laid. "Safe and sound."

"Thank goodness." Kevin could tell that she needed some time to herself so he left.

Ishizu breathed a sigh of relief. _It's because of Marik's good side that hope still exists. If he hadn't come to me last night in the body of Yugi's friend Tea, Kevin and I wouldn't have been able to stay one step ahead of my brother's dark side. _She thought back to the night her father died and Marik's dark side first emerged. _If it wasn't for Odion, the dark side might've destroyed both him and me but Odion was able to contain it. Of course, what happened afterwards…

* * *

_

_Shortly after my father's death, both Marik and Odion disappeared along with the Millennium Rod. After that, I was completely on my own until I came of age. After that, I started interning under Doctor Adam Hunter. But when I first donned my Millennium Necklace, I was shown glimpses of the future. I knew that Marik would try to take the three Egyptian God Cards. I tried to stop him but he already obtained Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He only needed Obelisk the Tormentor. But I was able to get to it before he did. So when he and his newly formed gang of Rare Hunters arrived to take it, I was waiting for him._

_"Ishizu, what are you doing here?"_

_"You seek to take Obelisk the Tormentor but you will not find it here."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"I will not tell you and your Millennium Rod does not have any effect on someone who also wields a Millennium Item." I then summoned a team of guards who all came in with guns and pointed them at the Rare Hunters. But Marik had learned to utilize the powers hidden within the Millennium Rod and rendered the guards unconscious. "Why, Marik, why have you given up on your heritage?"_

_"I refuse to waste my life waiting for some nameless Pharaoh to return. I'm taking my destiny in my own hand."_

_"Have you forgotten that you are a tomb keeper?"_

_"How can I forget? I'm reminded every time I see my back." He briefly lowered his cloak to reveal the simulation of the tablet on his back._

_"Our family has guarded the Secrets of the Nameless Pharaoh ever since our ancestor, the only priestess in his court, took up the burden. It is the Pharaoh's destiny to save the world and our duty to make sure he has everything he needs for when he returns. You have gone back on that duty, gone back on all our ancestors. Do you willing disgrace our family and centuries of ancestors?"_

_"Is it disgracing or is it simply making a new destiny, a destiny where I am the Pharaoh, not some lowly servant. Now tell me, what have you done with the third Egyptian God Card?"_

_"I have already passed the card off to someone, you will not find it and you will not escape."_

_"Oh you think so?"_

_A window cracked behind him and the room was covered in red smoke. When the smoke cleared, Marik and the Rare Hunters have vanished._

_In reality, they all leapt out the window. When I went to follow them, I saw Marik sitting in the sidecar of a motorcycle._

_Odion was driving, he was the one who fired the rocket that allowed Marik and his servants to escape. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised. Odion needed to be close by in order to keep the darker part of Marik under control. But at the time, I felt betrayed by both of my brothers._

_But when Odion was struck down by the fake Egyptian God Card, the darkness was finally able to assert itself. Now, the only hope for my brother, and the world, lies within the one who solved the Millennium Puzzle: Yugi Moto. I only pray that he can save both my brother and the world before it's too late.

* * *

_

"It's my move," Yami-Marik announced and drew a card. _And I know just what I have to do to make sure I face the Pharaoh. I have to make sure Kaiba and Little-Joey lose. _"I set one card face-down and summon Lord Poison (1) in attack mode. I also switch Newdoria to attack mode. Newdoria, attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider now!"

_What's Marik thinking? _Kaiba asked. _He must know my Vorse Raider is stronger._

Yami-Yugi immediately realized it. "Marik's Newdoria must have a special ability."

"It's good to see somebody's actually using common sense today," Yami-Marik jabbed at Joey and Kaiba. "Yes, Newdoria can destroy a monster just as soon as it's sent to the graveyard." Vorse Raider struck down Newdoria. The smoke that resulted from Newdoria's destruction encircled Vorse Raider and destroyed it.

_Awesome, that means I can attack Rich Boy's life points next turn._

"Next I play Spell of Pain which allows another player's life points to take damage for my monster's destruction. And I choose you, Little Joey!"

"No!" Joey gasped.

(K: 4000)  
(M: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(J: 3300)

"Oh man, I don't like heights," Joey complained as his dueling station was raised.

"Stay strong, man," Tristan called out.

"Yeah, we're behind you no matter what," Tea added.

"I don't know which is worse, losing this duel or falling off this platform," Joey muttered.

_I have Kaiba and Little-Joey right where I want them, _Yami-Marik thought.

"It's my move," Yami-Yugi announced. _And my chance to attack Kaiba directly. _"I sacrifice my Big-Shield Gardna to summon Beast of Gilfer (2)." A demon in red and blue with wings appeared. "Beast of Gilfer, attack Kaiba directly!"

"Yugi, I won't let you insult me like this. I play my trap card Attack Guidance Armor. When equipped to a monster, all attacks are redirected to that monster. Now the only question is who I should attach it too."

Joey cringed, knowing Kaiba would come after him when he realized that Kaiba's trap only works on monsters and he has no monsters. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll redirect the attack to Marik's Lord Poison!" Immediately Lord Poison was covered with a suit of armor which made Beast of Gilfer's attack move towards it.

"I have a trap card too," Yami-Marik reminded. "Go, Mirror Force! Mirror Force redirects the attack back to whoever performed the attack, like your monster, Pharaoh!" The blast hit the shield and headed for Beast of Gilfer.

"Wrong, Marik, go trap card: Seven Tools of the Bandit! That cancels your trap card." Mirror Force was destroyed and the blast returned to Lord Poison destroying it.

"A good play," Amara critiqued. "But Yugi's life points also lowered due to using his trap card."

(K: 4000)  
(M: 3300)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 3300)

Yami-Marik's platform was raised to Joey's level while Yami-Yugi's was just a little above theirs.

"If I didn't know better, I could've sworn that Yugi lost those life points on purpose," Harold said.

"But why?" Tea asked.

"I guess so that Joey wouldn't get to face Marik," Duke figured.

_So despite all I've said, he's still protecting his little puppy dog, _Kaiba thought irritated.

"Now it's my turn," Joey said. _I better draw a monster card now it may be my only chance. _He drew a card and let out a whoop of joy. "Oh yeah, it is a monster card! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (3) in attack mode!" _Now, who to attack? Kaiba and Marik don't have any monsters on the field and all three of them have used their face-down cards so I get a free shot. I could go for Marik… nah, I think it's time to take Rich Boy down a peg… or should I say up a peg. _"Gearfried, attack Kaiba directly with Battle Lance Attack!" The armored warrior held out the arm with the blade attached to it and lunged at Kaiba stabbing him.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 3300)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 3300)

Kaiba's stand rose above the other three.

"You'll regret doing that to me, Wheeler, you hear me, mutt, you'll pay!"

"Cry me a river," Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you'll be crying al right. I set three cards face-down and summon Blade Knight (4) in attack mode! Blade Knight, use your blade and attack Marik directly!" Yami-Marik crossed his arms as Blade Knight sliced him right down the middle.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 1700)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 3300)

Joey was disappointed to see Yami-Marik rise above the rest of them. _At this rate, I'll never get a chance to battle Marik._

"Anyone besides me getting dizzy by all this?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, it seems that everyone wants to duel someone else."

_I must do whatever it takes to eliminate Wheeler and Marik, then I'll prove once and for all that I'm a better Duelist than Yugi. When our two Egyptian God Cards clash, Yugi will learn what the true meaning of torment is!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Lord Poison  
Level: 4  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Beast of Gilfer  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2500

(3)  
Name: Gearfried the Iron Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Blade Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000


	4. Final Prelude Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 148: Final Prelude Pt 3: And the Match-Ups Are…  
Episode Basis: Back to Battle City Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Tempers flared as Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and Marik battled each other to see who would face-up in the Semi-Finals. Kaiba wanted to duel Yugi to get his God Card but at the same time he wanted to run Joey into the ground and show him how low-level Duelists have no place in a Duel Monsters Tournament (if you ask me, Kaiba has issues). Yugi wanted to duel Marik so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else like he did Mai and Bakura. Joey also wanted to duel Marik to bring Mai back from the Shadow Realm. No matter what happens, someone is going to get their wish and someone is going to get heartbroken.

* * *

Tea was getting dizzy watching this four-way duel. Joey was in the lead followed by Yami-Yugi and then Kaiba. Yami-Marik was in dead last.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 1700)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 3300)

"It's my move," Yami-Marik announced. "And I summon Dark Jeroid (1) in attack mode!"

"That's got to be the weakest monsters I've ever seen," Joey commented.

"Then it's a good thing Dark Jeroid has a special ability. It can lower a monster's attack points by 800!"

_If Marik even thinks about attacking me, he'll fall victim to my Ring of Destruction trap card, _Kaiba thought.

_Apparently Kaiba thinks that I plan on attacking him, but I'm not interested in small fish, I want a shot at the main prize, the Pharaoh. The problem is his Beast of Gilfor is too strong to beat even with Dark Jeroid's effect. So that leaves only one choice. _"Dark Jeroid, attack Gearfried now! And I also trigger its special effect."

(GIK: 1800-1000)

"I activate my trap card," Joey announced. "Skull Dice which lowers your attack points by the number the die roles!" The gremlin threw the red die which came up on a two. Dark Jeroid's attack points were halved.

(DJ: 1200-600)

But as Gearfried got ready to attack, he suddenly shrunk. "Huh, it's a Mini-Gearfried. What happened?"

"What happened was I activated my face-down magic card Shrink," Kaiba said. "Shrink halves your monster's attack points making it precisely what it is: a pitiful waste of time like you."

(GIK: 1000-500)

Dark Jeroid attacked and destroyed Gearfried.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 1700)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 3200)

"I won't forget this, Kaiba, you hear me, Rich Boy?" Joey snapped as his station rose closer to Yami-Yugi's. "I'll get you back!"

"Joey, stay focused," Yami-Yugi instructed.

"I can't believe Kaiba just helped Marik," Tristan said disdainfully.

"Like I said, we certainly can't trust Kaiba to help save the world from eternal darkness."

"You guys are making a mountain out of a mole hill," Amara commented. "Don't forget, this duel doesn't matter, it's just to decide the match-ups."

"Which is precisely why it's important, Amara," Harold argued. "You saw what Marik is capable of, what he's willing to do to get what he wants. I believe that only Yugi stands a chance against Marik's Winged Dragon. But what's more, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle can withstand Marik's Millennium Rod. If anyone but Yugi goes up against Marik, well… you guys saw his duel with Mai, expect more of that."

* * *

_Yami-Yugi was finally able to break free from the Rod's hold. He too leapt onto the field and touched his puzzle to Harold's Armlet. The symbols became gold-colored and successfully shielded them from Ra's blast._

_"We did it," Harold said gasping for breath. He dropped to one knee. "We saved them."_

_"Maybe not," Yami-Yugi said also on one knee. Yami-Marik was standing over them._

_"You've interfered with my plans for the last time, Pharaoh, now you and your little playmates will be punished!" Using the Millennium Rod, he held the two in the air. Yami-Yugi and Harold felt like they were choking, like they were being smothered._

_"Yugi!"_

_"Harold!"_

_"I think that's enough punishment for one night," Yami-Marik said as he their bodies were thrown unceremoniously from the platform and landed on the ground near Kaiba. He turned to Joey and Mai._

_"Stay away," Joey commanded standing between the evil Marik and Mai._

_"I think you need some punishment too," Yami-Marik said as he used the ball end of the Rod to bat Joey off the platform._

_"Joey!"_

_"Now for you, my dear, I'll be taking my card back. Penalty Game: Darkness Consumption!" Mai collapsed.

* * *

_

_Harold doesn't know what he's talking about, _Mokuba thought. _My brother stands just as much of a chance of facing Marik as Yugi does, I mean look at that move he just pulled now, it was perfect, the timing, the delivery, all perfect. If my Big Brother says he can win this tournament, then I know he can._

"One thing's for sure," Duke said staring up at Kaiba. "Kaiba definitely has a plan."

"When does he not have a plan?" Tea cracked.

It was now Yami-Yugi's move and he looked around at the field. Kaiba had Blade Knight but two face-down cards, a real danger if Yami-Yugi decided to attack him. Yami-Marik on the other hand had Dark Jeroid and even with Dark Jeroid's ability, it wouldn't stop Beast of Gilfer's attack. But if he did choose to attack Marik, Kaiba might protect him again. Joey only has a face-down card but attacking Joey will bring him closer to Yami-Marik's level and Yami-Yugi could never forgive himself if he caused Joey and Yami-Marik to be paired up in the Semi-Finals.

"Beast of Gilfer, attack Dark Jeroid…" Yami-Yugi began.

"Yugi, stop!" Joey shouted. "You're making a mistake and I can't let you go through with it."

"What the heck is he talking about?" Amara asked. The others just shrugged.

"Yugi, you're attacking the wrong Duelist. You should be attacking me!"

"What is Joey thinking?" Tea asked.

"That's just it, he's not," Tristan commented and called up to Joey, "The pressure's getting to you, man, just relax and let Yugi make his move."

"Stay out of this, Tristan," Joey snapped catching Tristan by surprise. "This is something I have to do." He turned back to Yami-Yugi. "I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it, but you can't keep protecting me forever. I'll never grow as a Duelist if I don't take the bad along with the good. The reason I even got this far was because I faced some pretty hard opponents during Battle City and I've defeated them all on my own."

* * *

_"I'm on to your little scheme," Joey announced. "And while I don't believe you have psychic powers, I do think you have friends in high places." Joey turned to look at the building that Yami-Yugi and Roba's little spies are on. "Friends who are looking down and seeing every card in my hand! And somehow, they're signaling the info to you. But they made one mistake. They couldn't really see what card I had because it was partly covered by my other cards, so they just read the picture and assumed it was a Graceful Dice."

* * *

_

_"Since you left your monsters in attack mode, any of them are fair game, but I think I'll attack the parasite card. That way, your life points will be all gone and I'll be the winner! Now, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, attack Parasite Paracide now!"_

_"Precisely what I wanted you to do," Joey said surprising everyone except Solomon. "Reveal trap card: Skull Dice!" A gremlin carrying a red die appeared. "This card reduces your monsters' attack points depending on the role of the die." Come on, I need a high number otherwise I'm out of this tournament! The gremlin threw the die._

_It landed on a two._

_"A two? Oh well, that still cuts your monster's attack points in half!"_

_"It's still not enough; you'll still lose a majority of your life points!"_

_"Maybe, maybe not, I activate my other face-down card, Graceful Dice!" A cherub carrying a large green die appeared. "This card multiplies my monster's attack points depending on the role of the die." If this doesn't work, I'm done for!_

_The die landed on a four, multiplying Parasite Paracide's attack points by that number.

* * *

_

_"So, any last words?" Joey asked._

_"As a matter of fact, I have six: this duel is not over yet," Mako replied. "I play Return of the Doomed which brings back a monster from my graveyard and hides it under water."_

_Oh man, if Mako chose to bring back that Fortress Whale of his, I could be in serious trouble. Joey drew a card. It was the magic card Giant Trunade. This magic card returns all magic and trap cards back to the owner's hand. I could use it to dry up Mako's ocean and expose his hidden monster. But would it be a monster that Panther Warrior could beat?_

_"What are you waiting for, Joey, attack me!"_

_Wait a second, Umi also increases the monster's attack power. So if I take away that ocean, their attack points will return to normal! "You want me to attack, Mako? So attack I will, but first I play Giant Trunade which returns all magic and trap cards to our hands!" Mako's ocean dried up and his Legendary Fisherman was revealed._

_"You revealed my Legendary Fisherman," Mako said solemnly. "The duel is yours, finish it."_

_Joey felt bad, but a duel was a duel. "I play the magic card Scapegoat!" Four Sheep Tokens appeared. "Next I'll sacrifice one of them to have my Panther Warrior attack!" The Panther Warrior destroyed the Legendary Fisherman.

* * *

_

_"Embodiment of Apophis, attack!" Odion commanded. The three snakes lunged at Joey._

_"Reveal face-down card: Scapegoat!" Four sheep tokens appeared in front of Alligator Sword._

_"I discard one card so I can activate my trap card Magic Jammer!" The tokens disappeared just as they appeared. Joey was assaulted by the third Embodiment of Apophis as his other two monsters were destroyed._

_Joey collapsed to his knees. One more attack and it's over!_

_"Hang in there, Joey!" Yugi called._

_"You might as well stay down, Mister Wheeler," Odion said. "Because I'm about to take away what little life points you have left!"_

_"Don't give up," Tristan encouraged._

_"Is Joey going to lose?" Serenity asked._

_"Of course not," Tristan replied._

_"It doesn't look good," Mai admitted. "The odds are against him, but unless Joey hasn't given up on himself, there's still a small chance for hope. But only if we encourage him."_

_But Joey had given up on himself, Odion was only reinforcing it. "Just give up, Mister Wheeler, you don't have what it takes."_

_Maybe he's right, Joey thought. Maybe I'm in over my head. His hand hovered over his Duel Disk, a sign that he was about to surrender._

_"Don't even think about it!" Mai snapped. Joey looked over at her. "Did you get here by giving up when the odds were against you?"_

_She has a point, Joey thought. I've faced some tough duels to get into the finals._

_"If you give up now, you'll always be a runner-up instead of a champion and you're sister will always remember how you wimped out."_

_"You can do it, Big Brother!" Serenity called. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten my sight back, not just because you paid for the operation, but because you gave me the courage to go through with it, you've never given up before, and I know you're not going to give up now!"_

_"You're right, sis," Joey said getting up. "I won't give up!" He turned towards Odion and chuckled. "How about that, I bet you've never had anyone to care for you like that."_

_"I know you can win!"_

_"Just give up, Mister Wheeler!"_

_"I know I can't, if I did, I'd be letting down everyone who believed in me! And I'd be letting down my opponents too." He thought back to his three victories._

_"It's over, Mister Wheeler," Odion said again._

_"No way! I reveal my face-down magic card, Foolish Burial! This allows me to take one card from my hand and place it in my opponent's graveyard. Next I'll activate my other face-down card, Graverobber which allows me to take the card that's in your graveyard and play it right away. Now, ladies and gents, let's give a big warm welcome to… Jinzo!" The monster appeared. "Looks like I found that rule you were talking about. Jinzo's special ability destroys all trap cards!" Odion's three Embodiment of Apophis cards were destroyed.

* * *

_

"I've come a long way since Battle City began and if you want to help me, you're going to have to start treating me like any other opponent!"

Kaiba chuckled and Yami-Marik just tapped his foot impatiently.

"If you really believe in me, you would stop baby sitting me and treat me like an equal. I have no monsters on the field, so your smartest move would be to attack me."

"Joey still has the most life points," Duke pointed out.

"But an attack like that would send him half-way up the tower," Mokuba said.

"If you hold back, I know you don't think I can take it."

"But… what if you lose?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"Would that be a bad thing? Don't forget, this duel is just to decide the match-ups. And there's one person I have to face for both you and Mai."

_He wants to duel Marik, _Amara realized.

Yami-Yugi's eye widened as he realized. He nodded, his look showing that, more than ever, he believed in Joey. "Beast of Gilfer, attack Joey's life points directly!" The Beast of Gilfer launched its tornado strike which plowed into Joey. His dueling platform shot to the top.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 1700)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 1000)

"Thanks, Yug," Joey said with a smile. He shot Yami-Marik a dirty glance. "Marik, I may be in last place but if I lose, I'm taking you down with me." Yami-Marik grumbled. "Now it's my turn." Joey drew a card and thought back to Duelist Kingdom and how Mai gave him her entry card. _When I entered the Duelist Kingdom Semi-Finals, I was fighting for my sister, now as I enter the Battle City Semi-Finals, I'm fighting for someone again… I'm fighting for you, Mai. _"I summon Axe Raider (2) in attack mode!"

"Now Joey has the strongest monster on the field," Harold announced.

"That means he can attack Marik's life points," Tristan said optimistically.

"Axe Raider, attack Rich Boy's Blade Knight!"

Everyone gasped, "Why did Joey attack Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"He must've chickened out," Tristan figured.

"A bad mistake," Mokuba figured. "My brother will just activate one of his face-down cards."

Amara's glance went from Axe Raider to Blade Knight. A small smile curled her lips.

"You're just a glutton for traps, Wheeler," Kaiba said. "Reveal trap card: Ring of Destruction!" A ring with fireballs was attached to Axe Raider's neck. "Ring of Destruction destroys a monster and deducts the destroyed monster's attack points from both players' life points. Or should I say your life points. I activate my remaining face-down card, the magic card Ring of Defense. Now I won't lose any life points."

Axe Raider exploded.

"He lost," Tea said mournfully.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 0)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 1000)

Yami-Marik was surprised to see his life points go down. "What happened, Little-Joey should've lost those life points, not me!"

"It's a little something called Spell of Pain," Joey said with a smirk.

"But you never played that card!"

"True, but you did. While Kaiba was spouting his mouth off, I played my Graverobber trap card. He snuck into your graveyard and grabbed Spell of Pain. So now you took the damage instead of me."

"I'll deal with you later, Wheeler," Yami-Marik said as his station came to a rest at the 0 mark..

"Joey attacked Kaiba on purpose just so he could use Marik's magic card against him," Amara realized.

"You mean Joey actually had a strategy?" Tristan asked wide-eyed.

_I certainly did, _Joey thought. _And now I need to follow through. To make sure that I duel Marik, I'm going to have to lose this next turn. That's where Kaiba comes in._

"You'll always be a second-rate Duelist, Wheeler," Kaiba cracked. "Blade Knight, attack Wheeler directly!" The attack by Blade Knight was so fierce that Joey literally hit the wall from the recoil from that attack.

(K: 2200)  
(M: 0)  
(Y: 3000)  
(J: 0)

"Thanks, Kaiba, you really helped me out there," Joey said with a smile. Kaiba almost looked insulted.

"I should've known," Amara said. "Joey allowed himself to take all those hits knowing that if he could lose just after Marik, they would face each other in the finals. Joey wanted to duel Marik in the finals!"

"Joey actually had a strategy?" Tristan asked again.

"I think there's more to Joey than meets the eye," Harold said.

_There's no way Wheeler could've been smart enough to think of that on his own, _Kaiba thought. _Maybe I can use this little mutt to my advantage._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dark Jeroid  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Axe Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1150


	5. Strength of Darkness Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 149: Strength of Darkness Pt 1: Joey vs. Marik  
Episode Basis: The Darkness Returns

Harold: Perhaps it was a good thing that I was eliminated from the tournament then I wouldn't have to go through what Joey went through. Kaiba was verbally jabbing below the belt but Joey just took it in stride. In fact, he really surprised me when he basically forced Yugi to attack him directly. In a last minute trap card pull by Joey, Marik was the first to lose all his life points followed by Joey. That means Joey and Marik will duel first and Yugi and Kaiba will duel second. Looks like everyone got their respective opponent except Yugi. Bummer.

* * *

"I hope you're ready to be consumed by the darkness," Yami-Marik said to Joey as their stations rose through holes in the ceiling.

"Dream on, fruitcake," Joey retorted. "I'm going to take you down!"

Kaiba's and Yami-Yugi's podiums were also automatically riding to the top. _At last, I can defeat Yugi and reclaim the glory he took from me._

_To stop Marik once and for all, I'm going to have to go through Kaiba first, _Yami-Yugi thought.

"Come on, guys, the elevator's this way," Mokuba said.

"Wait a second," Duke said halting the progression. "Somebody should tell Serenity her brother's about to duel."

"I'm already on it," Tristan said and turned to run back to the blimp.

"Hold it," Mokuba said. Sensing Tristan wasn't about to halt until he got to see Serenity again, Amara grabbed his ear and halted his progress. "Tristan, this Duel Tower is high-tech." He held up a phone. "So of course we're going to have one of these."

"Why don't you make the call, Mokuba," Harold recommended seeing as how Tristan was busy kissing metal.

* * *

"Thanks for the offer, Mokuba," Serenity said. "But I think it would be best if I stay behind and watch Mai. But wish my brother good luck for me."

"Will do, Serenity."

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Kevin said. "I mean your brother's dueling three of the strongest Duelists in the world, he'll need all the support he can get, especially from his sister."

"If there's one thing I know for certain about my brother, it's that he has the best luck of anyone I know. I'm sure that no matter what, he'll be fine."

_Serenity, I hope that doesn't come back to bite you, _Kevin thought.

* * *

The stations belonging to Joey and Yami-Marik arrived at the roof where a dueling arena, like the one that had been on the blimp, was. Joey looked around, "Hey, where's my fan club?"

"When your mind is engulfed by the shadows, you'll be glad no one was around to see it," Yami-Marik said with a laugh.

Yami-Yugi and Kaiba were the first to emerge after the Duelists. "This duel shouldn't take long," Kaiba commented.

"If Joey loses, he'll lose much more than the duel," Yami-Yugi mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway." Yami-Yugi stepped over to Joey's side of the ring. "Joey, this'll be one of the toughest battles you'll ever face."

"No sweat, Yug, I'll clobber that creep."

"You couldn't beat Marik if he was blindfolded and handcuffed," Kaiba snapped. "You're no match for his Egyptian God Card."

"Hey, I faced down Ra once before and I came out all right."

"If I recall correctly, that was a fake Ra and it knocked you out cold. I am the only one who can beat Ra."

"Ra has secrets no one can understand!" Yami-Yugi protested.

"You're wrong, Yugi, I've uncovered the secrets of Ra!"

"You WHAT?"

"My computer has translated the text written on the Winged Dragon of Ra when nobody else could."

_No, it's more than that, _Yami-Yugi thought. _It's takes more than translating the text to control the Winged Dragon of Ra, you also need a connection to Ancient Egypt. That's how Kaiba is truly able to understand the text._

"I'm going to be the one to beat the Winged Dragon of Ra and you're going to help me."

"No way!"

"I'll be watching your duel with Marik very closely and testing my own strategies so I can take Marik down in the finals."

"Now that's amusing, Kaiba thinking he can take me down with only one Egyptian God Card."

"As soon as I win Slifer the Sky Dragon from Yugi, I'll be ready to take you on, Marik. As for you, Dog, I don't know how a loser like you ever got this far in a Duel Monsters tournament in the first place but at least now you have a purpose… as my lab rat."

"I'm nobody's lab rat!"

"You've forgotten one thing, Kaiba," Yami-Yugi declared. "You need to get past me first!"

"We'll soon see," Kaiba said walking to Yami-Marik's side of the field. "In the mean time, Wheeler has a duel to lose."

_Man, I hate that guy, _Joey thought.

"We're here!" Mokuba and the others arrived. Mokuba took his place by his brother's side while the others joined Yami-Yugi.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" Tristan asked noticing Joey's ticked-off look.

"Is Kaiba bugging you?" Duke asked sincerely.

"It's none of your business," Joey snapped and took his place on the other side.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harold figured.

_I have to play it cool. Kaiba's playing mind games with me and I have to keep my focus on taking down Marik. Kaiba doesn't understand, this isn't just about winning a duel, this is about keeping a promise, a promise to my friends._

Roland took his spot at the side. "The first match of the semi-finals will now begin. Joey Wheeler will face Marik Ishtar." The arena was raised about ten feet on the ground. "Let the duel begin!"

The two activated their Duel Disks. "Let's duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

"I'll start by summoning Gilgarth (1) in attack mode!" Yami-Marik announced. A rather demonic-looking creature appeared.

Joey looked at the sixth card he drew, Alligator Sword (2). _I don't have any monsters powerful enough so I'll have to play it safe for now. _"I'll place a card face-down and summon Alligator Sword in defense mode."

"It's time to take this duel to the next level!" Yami-Marik announced and held out his Millennium Rod. Immediately, dark smoke started to appear.

"Yugi, is he…" Harold began.

"Yeah, he's taking this into the Shadow Realm and that changes the whole game."

Kaiba was the only one who didn't looked perturbed at the sudden oncoming darkness.

"The shadows hunger for your soul," Yami-Marik told Joey.

"I'm not afraid," Joey declared steadfastly.

"So what's that look in your eyes? Ah, I know, it's the look of fear, the fear that you're about to join your friend in the Shadow Realm!"

"I will get Mai back."

"She's trapped there forever and with each passing moment the shadows engulf her until there will be nothing left!"

"This is getting freaky," Amara said.

"It's the Shadow Realm, freaky stuff always happens in here," Harold cracked.

"This is just like when Marik dueled Mai," Duke commented.

"We can't let Joey go through with this," Tristan said.

"But it's too late to change his mind," Tea pointed out. "He's already dedicated himself to defeating Marik and freeing Mai from the Shadow Realm."

_"There must be something we can do to save Joey," _Little-Yugi said.

"It's Joey's fight, and just as he's fulfilling his promise to free Mai, so we must fulfill our promise to stop protecting him. We must prove to Joey that we believe in him by letting him win this duel on his own."

_"I can't!"_

"Trust Joey, he can win, but he needs our support."

"Come on, Joey," Tea cheered.

"You can beat that psycho," Amara added. _I hope._

_I have to win this or lose my soul trying. _"Bring it on," Joey dared Yami-Marik.

"This Shadow Game will be different than the one your friend Mai experienced," Yami-Marik experienced. "Of course the overall result will be the same; the loser will be banished to the Shadow Realm. But there's more. Look down." Joey looked down and saw a pink energy wire connecting his monster with him. "That string binds us with our monsters. Whenever a monster will be destroyed, we will feel exactly what the monster feels. Observe, I summon Drillago (3) in attack mode! Drillago, attack Alligator Sword with six drill attack!" The drill monster lunged forward and stabbed all of its drills into Joey's monster. As the monster was destroyed, the energy wire snapped back to Joey who cried out in pain.

* * *

On the ship, Serenity suddenly felt a stabbing sensation at her heart. She ran to the porthole.

"Serenity, is something wrong?" Kevin asked.

_Joey, stay strong, _Serenity pleaded slightly.

* * *

Joey dropped to one knee, "That wasn't fun," he complained.

"It looked like Joey was hit instead of his monster," Amara observed.

"That's the point of this game," Harold said.

"That plan will work against you," Joey said getting back up.

_That fool has no idea that my resolution is much stronger than his, _Yami-Marik thought. "Gilgarth, attack him directly!"

"I reveal my face-down card, Scapegoat," Joey called. Four Sheep Tokens (4) appeared. Gilgarth destroyed the yellow one. Joey smiled.

"I don't get it, how come Joey didn't keel over like last time?" Tristan asked.

"Because the Scapegoat tokens aren't counted as real monsters," Amara explained. "So there's no silly string connecting them with the Duelist."

Yami-Marik chuckled. "It looks like I underestimated you."

"A lot of my opponents do that."

"Make your move."

Joey drew Panther Warrior (5). "I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode! Next I sacrifice one of my Scapegoats to have my Panther Warrior attack!" Panther Warrior sliced through Gilgarth.

(J: 4000)  
(M: 3800)

Yami-Marik growled in pain as the energy wire snapped back to him.

"That one's for Mai."

As Yami-Marik recovered he let out a laugh, "I'm sure your precious Mai is nothing but a memory by now, all consumed by the darkness."

"Your mind games won't work on me," Joey said. "My turn's done."

"And so are you," Kaiba muttered.

"I activate a magic card," Yami-Marik began. "Tribute Burial, this lets me sacrifice a monster in both of our graveyards to summon a high-level monster. So now I sacrifice my Gilgarth and your Alligator Sword to summon Helpoemer (6)!" A hideous humanoid covered with mouths appeared sitting in a high-back chair. An energy wire formed connecting it with Yami-Marik. "And I assure you, he's more than he appears to be."

_What does he mean by that? _Joey wondered. _Our monsters have the same number of attack points so attacking would only end in a stalemate. Does it have some sort of hidden ability?_

"Now, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Joey drew Jinzo (7). _Jinzo has enough attack points to finish off Helpoemer. But why didn't Marik attack my Scapegoat? I wouldn't be able to attack with Panther Warrior otherwise. He must be trying to lure me into an attack so he could offer Helpoemer's special ability. I better hold onto Jinzo for now. _"I summon Rocket Warrior (8) in attack mode."

"Reveal trap card: Hidden Soldier which allows me to summon any monster with less than four stars to the field. I summon Plasma Eel (9)!" Plasma Eel was a silver metallic color and had two large pincers. "And I'll use Plasma Eel's effect to attach him to Panther Warrior!" Plasma Eel dug its pincers into Panther Warrior's head. "Plasma Eel drains Panther Warrior of 500 life points and drains you of your energy!"

(PW: 2000-1500)

Joey felt the same type of pain as Panther Warrior.

"Hang tough, man," Tristan called.

"Keep fighting," Yami-Yugi threw in.

Joey was on his knees, sweating but defiant. "You'll never break my spirit! I made a promise to Mai. You might be able to drain me of my physical strength but you'll never be able to drain my determination! I WON'T GIVE UP!" With a loud cry, Joey rose to his feet.

Yami-Marik looked surprise. "He should be begging for mercy!"

"You can't keep me down as long as I have something to fight for."

"That's Joeys' true power, the power to endure through any challenge," Harold said.

"I place Rocket Warrior in its invincible mode and have it attack your Helpoemer!" The little rocket fired at the monster. Yami-Marik gagged.

(H: 2000-1500)

"Next I'll sacrifice another Scapegoat so I can have my Panther Warrior attack." With the stats reversed and Joey's monster stronger, the Panther Warrior charged forward and destroyed the monster.

(J: 4000)  
(M: 3300)

But Yami-Marik was laughing. "Thank you, you activated Helpoemer's effect. Now it goes straight to your graveyard."

"My graveyard?" Joey asked as the smoke that was once Helpoemer disappeared into his graveyard slot.

"Now each and every turn Helpoemer discards one card from your hand."

A ghostly hand reached out from Joey's graveyard and took away Jinzo. "No, not that card," Joey pleaded.

"If Joey keeps losing cards, he'll never beat Marik!" Yami-Yugi realized.

"This is even more amusing than my duel with Mai," Yami-Marik commented. "But the end result will still be the same for you: an eternity in the Shadow Realm!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gilgarth  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Alligator Sword  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Drillago  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1100

(4)  
Name: Sheep Token  
Level: 1  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

(5)  
Name: Panther Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600

(6)  
Name: Helpoemer  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1400

(7)  
Name: Jinzo  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

(8)  
Name: Rocket Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(9)  
Name: Plasma Eel  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500


	6. Strength of Darkness Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 150: Strength of Darkness Pt 2: The Return of Jinzo  
Episode Basis: The Darkness Returns

Kaiba: How did that imbecile Wheeler get so far in MY tournament? His opponents must've forfeited their locator cards. But I know he won't survive against Marik. And if by some miracle, he does survive at least two minutes, he will have to deal with his Egyptian God Card. And even Yugi would have to admit that one can not deal with an Egyptian God Card without an Egyptian God Card of his own. It seems I was right, Marik had already lured Wheeler into a trap and it seems like he has more in store for the mediocre Duelist. But even a dog like Wheeler has his use. I'm hoping to see him use the Egyptian God Card Winged Dragon of Ra once again so I can figure out a certain strategy to use against it.

* * *

"You worthless mortal."

"Get a haircut."

"I will send you to eternal torment with my Millennium Rod."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your Millennium Rod."

"Don't forget, your strength is tied to that of your monsters which means that every time they're destroyed, it'll feel like you're being attacked. And in case you're thinking about sacrificing to summon a stronger monster, you can't, because once Plasma Eel is attached to a monster, it can't be used as a sacrifice."

(J: 4000)  
(M: 3300)

"What was that card that Marik put in Joey's graveyard?" Tea asked.

"Helpoemer," Amara explained. "As long as it remains in his graveyard, it will take away one card from Joey's hand per turn."

"Some of Joey's best cards could be destroyed before he even gets the chance to use them," Duke commented.

"It's my move," Yami-Marik announced. The card he drew was the trap card Coffin Seller. _Excellent, I now have several traps just waiting to be triggered by Joey's pathetic monsters. All I have to do is lure him into attacking and he's finished. _"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

_Why isn't Marik attacking? _Joey wondered. _He's got just Drillago and no cards in his hand. Of course my cards aren't exactly something to brag at. _He looked at the only monster in his hand, Baby Dragon (1). He drew a card and was pleased to find that it was Insect Queen (2), the card he got from Weevil Underwood. _Insect Queen requires two sacrifices to summon and I can't sacrifice my Panther Warrior. So there's only one move I can use for now. _"I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode." A little orange dragon appeared. _Marik has three face-down cards; I know that he wants me to attack just so he can activate them._

"What's wrong, Little-Wheeler, are you too afraid to attack me?"

_I can't let him bully me._

"Don't let Marik get to you, Joey," Duke called. "Just sit tight."

"He can't attack," Tea said. "Marik would just activate one of his face-down cards."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing," Harold commented.

"Harold!" Tea said shocked.

_I just can't sit around and wait, I have to attack. _"Panther Warrior, get ready to attack!"

"Wait!" Tristan shouted.

"No, Tristan," Yami-Yugi interrupted him. "Joey should attack. If he gets Marik to activate his trap cards, he can devise a way to counteract them."

"Exactly," Harold agreed. "This is what I was saying earlier: if Marik uses his trap cards on Joey's weaker monsters, he won't be able to use them against his stronger monsters." Tea looked at Harold bewildered. Harold smiled at her, "What, were you thinking something else?"

"No, I wasn't," Tea said quickly.

"Rocket Warrior, transform to your invincible mode and attack Drillago!" Rocket Warrior's arms and legs were pulled into its body and attacked the drill monster.

(D: 1600-1100)

"Thank you, now I can activate my trap card: Card of Last Will! This lets me draw five new cards from my deck!" One of the cards that he drew was The Winged Dragon of Ra. "Now, which of my cards should I use first? So many ways to destroy you and so little time."

"I don't care what you drew! I sacrifice another of my Scapegoat tokens so I can have my Panther Warrior attack Drillago!" Panther Warrior stabbed Drillago.

(J: 4000)  
(M: 2900)

Yami-Marik let out a growl of pain.

"How do you like that?"

"I like it very much," Yami-Marik said laughing. "Because now I can activate Coffin Seller! Now for every monster sent to your graveyard, you lose 300 life points."

"I end my turn," Joey said glumly. A hand came out of the graveyard and took Insect Queen. "No, not my Insect Queen!" His Duel Disk sparked as his life points went down.

(J: 3700)  
(M: 2900)

"I've devised a fool-proof plan to deplete your life points each turn, all I have to do is sit back and watch. Oh, and since it's the end of your turn, your Panther Warrior loses 500 attack points."

(PW: 1500-1000)

Joey cried out in pain.

One of the symbols on Harold's Armlet briefly flashed, but because the symbol was on the bottom part of the Armlet, Harold didn't see it.

* * *

Serenity gasped and sat up. She went over to the window.

Kevin, who was dozing in a chair nearby, noticed it. "Is something wrong?"

_My brother is fighting a Shadow Game, _Serenity thought as if she just realized it for the first time. _And if he isn't careful, he could end up like Mai.

* * *

_

"It's my move," Yami-Marik announced as he drew a card. "First I set a card face-down and activate Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 life points, I can bring a monster back from my graveyard and I choose Drillago."

(J: 3700)  
(M: 2100)

"Next I'll sacrifice Drillago in order to summon Legendary Fiend (3)."

"Its attack points are only 1500," Joey pointed out. "That's got to be the weakest level 6 monster I've ever seen."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that it has a special ability," Yami-Marik retorted. "Each turn, it gains 700 attack points!"

"Joey still has way more life points than Marik," Tristan pointed out.

"Life points aren't everything, Tristan," Yami-Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, it's also the field status," Amara added. "And from the look of things, Marik has the field advantage."

_Marik has the upper hand, _Joey thought. _If only I had my Jinzo, but he's at the bottom of my graveyard. I better draw something good soon or I'm a goner! Come on, deck, show me… _Joey drew Little-Winguard (4), a weak monster. _Well so much for that. _"I play…"

"Reveal trap card: Nightmare Wheel!" Rocket Warrior appeared in a giant spiked wheel. "This traps your Rocket Warrior so it can't attack."

_Nuts, my combo's smashed. _"I summon Little-Winguard in defense mode. I also switch Panther Warrior to defense mode. That ends my turn." Once again, Plasma Eel lowered Panther Warrior's attack points by 500.

(PW: 1000-500)

Once again, one of Joey's cards was taken away from him, once again he lost 300 life points and once again, he felt like his very life was being attacked.

(J: 3400)  
(M: 2100)

* * *

Serenity gripped the collar of her shirt. _I don't know how, but somehow it feels like I'm being turned inside-out. It's Joey, he must be in trouble.

* * *

_

"It's my turn again and Nightmare Wheel takes 500 life points away from you!" Joey's scream was one of surprise rather than pain. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? Silly me, now Legendary Fiend's attack points increases by 700."

(LF: 1500-2200)

"Legendary Fiend, attack his Little-Winguard with Shadow Punch!" Legendary Fiend's arm transformed into darkness as it destroyed the little warrior.

(J: 3100)  
(M: 2100)

"I set one face-down card and end my turn. Go ahead and move, not that it'll do you any good, it's hopeless!" _On my next turn, I'll activate Malevolent Catastrophe which will destroy every monster on the field. Then Joey will lose 300 life points per monster. Then I'll finish him off with Legendary Fiend._

"It doesn't look good for Joey," Mokuba commented.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Kaiba returned.

_Marik's trap cards are really doing me in. I have to start doing what Yugi always does, believe in the heart of the cards. _Joey tried to drown out Marik's taunting as he closed his eyes and slid the top card from his deck. "I play the magic card Question! Now you have to guess what monster is at the bottom of my deck. If you guess right, it gets removed from play. If you guess wrong, I get to summon it to the field."

Yami-Marik gasped, _Let's see, his Alligator Sword was the first monster I destroyed but then I removed it when I played Tribute Burial… Bah, I've destroyed so many of his monsters to keep track._

"I'll give you a hint," Joey offered. "It's one of the monsters your Helpoemer removed from my hand so there's no way you could know what it is."

His friends cheered, "The probability of Marik guessing it right is one in a million," Harold said.

"So, any guesses?" Yami-Marik was silent. "You have five seconds to answer…" Joey made a buzzer sound, "I'm sorry, but stunned silence is not an acceptable answer. So… come on out!"

_It doesn't matter which monster that fool resurrects, it will still fall victim to Malevolent Catastrophe. _Yami-Marik then gasped as the monster took shape. "No, not that!"

"That's right, it's Jinzo!" Joey cried as the monster formed itself. "And that means all your trap cards are destroyed!" Coffin Seller, Nightmare Wheel, and the face-down Malevolent Catastrophe were all destroyed.

"How could my dueling strategy be taken apart by such an amateur?" Yami-Marik wondered.

"That's because I'm dueling for the people I care about," Joey said. "And even though they're not 'holding my hand' as some would say…" His left eye looked over at Kaiba briefly. "They still got my back."

"That's socking it to him, Joey," Harold cheered.

_You can do it, Joey, _Yami-Yugi thought. _If you beat Marik now, he'll be eliminated from the tournament. The world will be saved!_

"Joey just might win after all," Mokuba commented to Kaiba.

"I'll believe it when I see it." _Never underestimate a Duelist who possesses an Egyptian God Card._

"I'm not through with you yet. I switch Baby Dragon and Panther Warrior to attack mode! Jinzo, attack his Legendary Fiend with Cyber-Energy Shock!" The monster was consumed by the blast of dark energy.

(J: 3100)  
(M: 1900)

"Now that you have no monsters on the field or trap cards, your field is wide-open! Baby Dragon, Rocket Warrior, attack!" The two little monsters lunged towards Yami-Marik.

"I play my set magic card, Dark Wall of Wind!" A tornado blew the monsters back to their original positions.

Joey ended his turn and Helpoemer took another card from his hand. Panther Warrior lost what remained of its attack points.

(PW: 500-0)

"I don't need monsters to bring you to your knees!" Yami-Marik shouted, still angry that Joey almost got in a direct hit. "You should have known by now that defeating me would be no easy task. Your friend Mai, believed that and look at where it got her, an eternity of darkness and despair. And soon you will join her!"

"Wow, Marik's really peeved that Joey was able to defeat his trap strategy," Amara commented. "A sure sign that someone's insane."

"Like the three eyes and wild hair wasn't enough of a clue," Tristan cracked.

Yami-Marik drew a card and let out a maniacal laughter. "I missed the joke."

"The joke is about to be on you. I just drew the monster Lava Golem (5), an eight-star monster."

"Too bad you can't play it without making a sacrifice and you don't have any monsters to sacrifice."

"Oh I have every intention on making a sacrifice, but it's not my monsters that'll be sacrificed, but yours. Now I sacrifice your Jinzo and Baby Dragon and summon Lava Golem to your side of the field in attack mode!" Suddenly Joey was surrounded in a steel cage with a giant hand made of lava over him.

"What's the deal?"

"What's wrong, I thought you would be pleased to have a monster with over 3000 attack points. Sure, you lose 700 life points per turn but it should be worth it."

"You mean this monster is mine? What's the catch?"

_Lava Golem must come with a heavy price, _Yami-Yugi thought.

"I don't get it," Mokuba said.

"All of Lava Golem's weaknesses are now Wheeler's problem."

"Huh?"

"Just watch."

A ball of lava fell from Lava Golem and landed in front of Joey causing him to pull his feet away. "What gives?"

"Lava Golem is melting and each time it does you'll lose life points. Now I set one card face-down and end my turn. Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me with your 3000 point monster."

"Be careful, Joey," Tristan called.

"Don't worry, we're all with you," Tea added.

_Even though Lava Golem causes Joey to lose life points, it's still a 3000 point monster, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Making it powerful enough to help Joey win, so why would Marik give it to him? He must be planning something._

Joey rattled the cage asking to be let out all the while Yami-Marik laughed. _How do I get out of this mess?_

"What are you waiting for, Wheeler, attack me now!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Baby Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Insect Queen  
Level: 7  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2500

(3)  
Name: Legendary Fiend  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Little-Winguard  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(5)  
Name: Lava Golem  
Level: 8  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500


	7. Strength of Darkness Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 151: Strength of Darkness Pt 3: Gilford the Lightning  
Episode Basis: The Darkness Returns Pt 3

Joey: Man, when I first went up against this nutcase, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but it seems like every time I seem to catch a break, I get in more danger. Just recently, he gave me this monster called Lava Golem. It has 3000 attack points. With such a strong monster, you'd think I used it to clobber Marik back to whatever freak-hole he came out of, but he willingly gave me this monster, which means it must have something that can really hurt me. And since this is a Shadow Game, it can be pretty lethal. But little does spiky know that I also have a special card waiting in the wings, something I've been saving specifically for the finals.

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Wheeler; make your attack with your Lava Golem!"

"Quit rushing me, Fuitcake, I'll attack when I'm good and ready." _Of course, I don't think I am ready._

"It's not all bad," Tea said trying to be optimistic. "Now Joey has a monster with 3000 attack points, he can win this in one shot."

"It's not that easy, Tea," Yami-Yugi argued. "Don't forget, Marik gave Joey that monster. He must want Joey to attack."

"So he can activate his trap card, no doubt," Amara guessed.

Joey was thinking the same thing as he eyed Yami-Marik's face-down card. _I can't let Marik win otherwise I'll never be able to save Mai. In fact, I'll be right up there in the Shadow Realm with her. Please, let me get a good card. _He drew a card. _Nuts, no good. What do I do now? I could attack Marik with his own monster, but he probably wants me to do that, otherwise why would he give it to me? But if I do nothing, I'll lose life points! I better take my chances and attack._

"I'm pleased to see you have come to your senses," Yami-Marik was saying. Apparently he thought Joey wasn't going to make an attack. Or maybe you're beginning to realize that there's no way you can win."

"Don't listen to him, Joey," Tea called.

_Wheeler's in quite the predicament, _Kaiba thought. _If he attacks, Marik will surely retaliate but if he does nothing, he loses life points._

"It's all over!"

"Yes, it's all over for you, Little-Joey."

"Not yet it's not. Lava Golem, attack Marik's life points directly!"

His friends let out protests, "Joey, no!"

"What are you doing?"

"Have you flipped your lid?"

"What an idiot."

"I activate my trap card: Monster Relief! With this, I can return one monster on the field to my hand and replace it with any four-star or lower monster in my hand."

"But you have no monsters in your hand!" Tristan protested.

"Hold on, we've forgotten about Plasma Eel," Yami-Yugi pointed out. "It's still attached to Joey's Panther Warrior." Plasma Eel detached itself from Panther Warrior and returned to Yami-Marik's hand.

"Now I summon it to the field in defense mode." The same monster reappeared and was hit by Lava Golem's attack. "Plasma Eel can not be destroyed in battle and always remains on the field."

Helpoemer took another of Joey's cards as Lava Golem dripped magma around Joey's cage.

(J: 2400)  
(M: 1900)

* * *

Ishizu could see the shadow bubble on top of the tower from her room on the blimp. "With every soul sent to the Shadow Realm, my brother's dark side gets stronger." She sighed, "Can nothing satiate that foul hunger?"

* * *

"It's my move," Yami-Marik announced. The card he drew was a magic card called Machine Duplication. "Ah, perfect, just the card I need to finish this fool off. I play Machine Duplication. Machine Duplication can only work with machine monsters with less than 500 attack points. It enables me to make copies of my Plasma Eel." One Plasma Eel became three and two of them attached to Joey's Rocket Warrior and Lava Golem. The two monsters were also drained as Joey cried out from the shock that resulted.

(RW: 1500-1000)  
(LG: 3000-2500)

"Soon you'll be too weak to duel," Yami-Marik said in a demented voice.

"It'll… take… more than that… to beat me," Joey said struggling to stand."

Yami-Marik simply set a card face-down. "Then go if you can."

"I intend to."

Kaiba grunted. "Marik doesn't even need his Egyptian God Card to defeat this nobody," he complained.

"Things aren't looking too well for Joey, right, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yami-Yugi didn't respond vocally but in his mind, he thought, _Tea's right. Don't give up, Joey._

_I have to do something to get rid of this flaming monster of his. But I have only one card in my hand and it won't help me now. Come on, heart of the cards, show me some love. _He drew a card. It was a monster card called Gilford the Lightning (1). _Awesome, I was hoping I would draw him. But to utilize him to his ultimate potential, I need to sacrifice three monsters and Marik's Plasma Eels have two of my monsters tied up… wait a second, the Plasma Eels! _"All right, I got a plan. First I play Graceful Dice and I'll use it to increase the power of your Plasma Eels."

"My monsters?"

"Bingo. Since Machine Duplication only works with monsters with less than 500 life points, all I need to is roll any number and if my luck holds out…" _Basically any number will do, but I hope it's a high number._

The die rolled a six.

(PE: 500-3000)

The Plasma Eel duplicates were destroyed. "Now I sacrifice Panther Warrior, Rocket Warrior, and your Lava Golem to call forth my ultimate fighting machine… Gilford the Lightning!" Thunder bolts danced across the sky causing everyone but Kaiba to crouch down. The thunder bolts converged on Joey's side of the field and formed a muscular human in silver armor carrying a large sword. The monster was literally emanating lightning. "How does it feel to be staring into the face of defeat, Marik?"

But Yami-Marik was laughing. "You fool, your magic card has proven to be your undoing! When you played Graceful Dice, you raised my own Plasma Eel's attack points to 3000. Your Gilford only has 2800 attack points. It'll be a massacre."

"More like a worm fry."

"Joey's right," Yami-Yugi confirmed. "Since he sacrificed three monsters to summon Gilford, Gilford's special ability destroys all of Marik's monsters."

Gilford held up his sword. Lightning danced around it and lashed out at Plasma Eel destroying it.

"It's not possible! My Plasma Eel can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Somebody wasn't paying attention," Joey said shaking his finger. "It wasn't an attack it was Gilford's special ability. But if you want me to attack, then attack I will! Gilford, attack Marik's life points directly!"

"This is it!" Harold announced. "If Joey's attack goes through, he'll win!"

"Activate trap card," Yami-Marik commanded. "Nightmare Mirror!" A large mirror appeared. "Look into the mirror, for the reflection is the target."

Joey saw himself in the mirror.

Gilford's sword went through the mirror and made it look like it was stabbing Joey.

"Now for the best part, you lose 1000 life points!"

(J: 1400)  
(M: 1900)

"Of course, I have to sacrifice a card from my hand to play it." He deposited his Egyptian God Card in the graveyard. _This should be the perfect card to discard… for now. _"Did you really think you could take this duel away from me? This is a Shadow Game, which means I make all the rules and all you have to do is suffer!"

"Joey, be careful, Marik's up to something!" Harold called out.

_Play that Egyptian God Card! _Kaiba mentally commanded.

"I end my turn," Joey announced. _Marik has no cards on the field or in his hand. If I can survive this turn, I have it made._

Yami-Marik drew a card and let out a joyous laugh.

"Just move already," Joey said getting irritated.

"I'll end this duel once and for all with Ra!"

Everyone was stunned. "Wait a second, I thought you had to sacrifice three monsters to summon an Egyptian God Card," Amara said.

"Normally you do," Yami-Yugi affirmed. _Could Marik have another way to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra?_

"Now's your chance to see the Winged Dragon again, Seto," Mokuba pointed out.

_Everything is going according to plan. With Wheeler as my guinea pig, I can watch Ra in action and learn how to defeat it. I may have been able to read the ancient text but reading and witnessing are two completely separate things. I need to see it one more time so that when I come across it in the finals, I can crush it._

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ra!" The image of Monster Reborn glowed blood-red and grew over three times its size until it formed the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Wow, it looks bigger in person," Amara said nervously and slipped back behind Tristan.

Joey stared at it bug-eyed.

_Why would Marik do this? _Yami-Yugi wondered. _Ra takes on the attack points of the monsters used to summon it. But since he used Monster Reborn to bring it back, its attack points are 0._

(WDR: 0)

"First I activate Ra's ability of Instant Attack. This allows it to attack immediately. But that's just for starters." Ra suddenly burst into flames.

"What's going on?" Joey asked frightened.

"Ra has taken on the form of the Egyptian God Phoenix. In its ultimate form, it's unstoppable!"

"It's awesome!" Mokuba gasped.

"Yes," Kaiba agreed. "And soon it will belong to me."

_I knew Egyptian God Cards could be powerful, but I didn't have any idea that they could do something like this, _Harold thought staring with horror at the giant monster.

"Harold, your arm's shaking," Tea noted.

Harold looked down at his arm, the one that bore the Avatar Armlet. The arm was shaking but the rest of Harold's body wasn't. Of its own accord, the arm was raised and aimed at the edge of the Shadow Bubble. The circle of symbols started rotating and embedded them selves within the dome wall. A strange star-like symbol appeared briefly before a hole was made in the bubble.

* * *

A/N: If you guys knew what the symbol looked like, you would recognize it almost immediately.

* * *

In Mai's room, Serenity suddenly saw in her mind's eye an image of her brother followed by Ra in its phoenix mode followed by a laughing Yami-Marik. _My brother, he needs me. _She got up and ran (more like staggered) towards the exit. In the doorway, she bumped into Ishizu. "Ishizu…"

"Serenity, you seem troubled."

"It's my brother… I feel like he's in great danger."

"You should go to him," Ishizu advised.

"I know, but…"

"You and your brother share a bond I have not felt in years, that bond is telling you to go to your brother in his hour of need. You'll be the light in his darkest hour."

"Thanks, Ishizu." Serenity stepped aside and ran out.

"All relatives share a special bond," Serenity said. She looked back at Kevin, whom she knew was watching the whole thing. "That's what drives you to remain here at your cousin's side rather than going off on revenge."

"I never thought of it that way," he said.

* * *

Yami-Yugi wracked his brain over the situation. First Marik summons Ra without a sacrifice leaving it with 0 attack points. Then he transforms it. The pieces didn't come together.

"Pharaoh!" Yami-Yugi looked over at Yami-Marik. "Kaiba!" Kaiba did likewise. "Take heed, one of you will have to face the Winged Dragon of Ra in the next round as soon as Little Joey has been disposed of."

"This duel isn't over yet," Joey snapped. "I still have Gilford the Lightning at bat with over 2800 attack points while your overgrown flame-broiled chicken has 0!"

"But I'm about to activate another of Ra's special abilities. By paying 1000 life points, I can automatically destroy any monster on the field."

(J: 1400)  
(M: (900)

"So what, it still can't take my life points."

"Life points are the least of your concerns," Yami-Marik commented. "Look down at your chest." Joey looked down and saw an energy string connecting him with Gilford. "I guess I should've explained the rules of the Shadow Duel a bit more clearly. The stronger a monster is, the more it affects its controller when it's destroyed. So when Ra destroys your Gilford, you will feel each and every stab of pain that your monster felt."

"Joey won't be able to survive that," Tristan said despairingly.

Serenity ran for the dueling tower. _Hang on, Joey, I'm on my way, _she thought.

"Prepare for your doom," Yami-Marik announced. "For the Phoenix rises tonight!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gilford the Lightning  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400


	8. Strength of Darkness Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 152: Strength of Darkness Pt 4: Joey Falls  
Episode Basis: The Darkness Returns Pt 4

Yami-Marik: That little whelp Wheeler thought he had this duel won with his Gilford the Lightning. Doesn't he know that whenever a chosen Millennium Item holder does battle with a civilian, the chosen holder always wins? While his monster did catch me by surprise, I had something ready to send against him: my Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra! The idiot got me so angry that I decided to make him the target of one of Ra's special abilities! Granted resurrecting the monster makes its attack points 0 but as soon as I transform Ra into its phoenix mode, I'll have him automatically destroy his Gilford. Wheeler will feel like he is dead once he feels the backlash of Ra's destructive path of radiance! Oh how I look forward to those screams of pain and agony.

* * *

"Ra, attack his Gilford now!" Yami-Marik commanded. The large firebird dove straight for Gilford the Lightning. Joey watched in horror. There was nothing he could do, he already used Gilford's effect and he had no cards to protect him with.

The Winged Dragon of Ra struck Gilford and set it and Joey ablaze.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harold's Armlet briefly flashed.

* * *

Down below, Serenity dropped to her knees as she felt a stabbing pain across her heart. She struggled to stand, "Hold on, Joey, I'm coming!"

* * *

"Joey, fight it," Yami-Yugi called as Joey continued to scream in pain

"We have to stop this duel," Tea cried out.

"We can't," Harold said firmly. "It's already gone through."

The attack was even getting to Mokuba, "This is nuts, Marik's gone over the line this time, we have to call a stop to this duel before things get even worse!"

_There's no way I can stop this duel now, _Kaiba thought. _Not now that I'm seeing Ra in action._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I can't take it," Amara said covering her ears. "I can't take the screaming." Joey was still screaming but then stopped as smoke covered his side of the playing field.

"Excellent work, Ra, return to the graveyard," Yami-Marik commanded. Ra disappeared. "When the smoke clears, he'll be nothing but a motionless shell." But as the smoke cleared, that apparently wasn't the case. Joey was still standing. Sure, his whole body was smoking but he was standing, he was conscious.

Barely.

"This is impossible he should be a smoking pile of ash by now!" Yami-Marik ranted.

"Joey!"

"He's still standing!" Tea said joyfully.

"But for how long," Harold wondered.

Joey struggled to look ahead. A ghostly image of Yami-Yugi appeared before him. _Yugi? Is Marik messing with my mind again?_

_"Joey, this is the last match of the Battle City Finals."_

_"I don't get it, I thought I was dueling Marik. Didn't he sic his Egyptian God Card on me?"_

_"He did, but your will overpowered his Egyptian God Card, now's your chance to finish him off! He's wide open for an attack."_

Yami-Marik's eyebrow twitched. _If he attacks me, I'll lose the duel and my Egyptian God Card!_

"It's… my… move," Joey said hoarsely.

The others cheered, "Now all Joey needs is a monster with high-enough attack points," Duke said.

"That should be almost any card," Harold commented.

"All right," Mokuba cheered.

Kaiba just stared at the scene bewildered. _How could he have withstood an attack from an Egyptian God Card?_

"Joey, make your move!" Yami-Yugi yelled.

Like a zombie, Joey drew a card from his Duel Disk. His vision was blurry but he could tell that he drew a monster card. He laid it on his Duel Disk.

Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared.

"Awesome, Gearfried should be more than enough," Tristan said.

"Joey, hurry and call out an attack!"

It was then that Serenity arrived on top of the Duel Tower leaping through the hole Harold's Armlet made in it. She gasped at seeing Joey, "Joey!" She started to run to him but Harold stopped her. "Harold…"

"Serenity, there's nothing you can do for him," Harold said. A tear dripped down his face, "I'm sorry," he said mutely.

Joey struggled to command his monster to attack but his vocal chords wouldn't move, his mouth wouldn't even open. Finally, Joey fell to the ground, Gearfried dispersing.

"JOEY!" His friends all cried out.

Yami-Marik was gasping for breath and even dropped to one knee. "So much time and effort wasted on an imbecile," he complained.

The Shadow Bubble faded. "The duel is over," Roland announced.

"Forget the duel," Mokuba snapped leaping onto the arena. "Joey needs help." He ran over to Joey and shook him, "Joey, wake up! Say something!" He held his mouth near Joey's face but pulled away in horror. "Guys, he's not breathing!"

Even Amara gasped at that.

"Marik is the winner," Roland declared like he didn't really care that someone had stopped breathing.

_I never thought Wheeler would've been able to withstand an attack by the most powerful of the Egyptian God Cards, _Kaiba thought.

Tristan grabbed Joey by his shirt collar and shook him, "Joey, this is no time to fool around, wake up!" There was no response. Tristan let out a roar of rage and set up for a punch to the noggin.

"Tristan, stop," Duke commanded stopping his fist. He turned to Mokuba, "Where's that Doctor?"

"He's on his way," Mokuba reported.

Yami-Yugi just stood there in horror. Little-Yugi appeared and collapsed to both knees. _"No, it can't be, Joey can't be gone, he just…" _Little-Yugi burst into tears.

_As much as I hate to admit it, Wheeler's performance was impressive, _Kaiba thought. _Maybe he's not the third-rate amateur I thought he was._

"One more soul sacrificed to the darkness," Yami-Marik said.

"When…" Yami-Yugi seethed. He glared daggers at Yami-Marik. "When will it end?"

"When will it end, simple, when the ultimate power of the Pharaoh is finally mine!"

As Yami-Marik started to walk away, Kaiba stepped in his line of sight. "Marik," Kaiba addressed. "You won't get a chance to duel Yugi because you'll be facing me in the finals. First I'll strip Yugi of Slifer the Sky Dragon and then I'll be all set to bring down your Winged Dragon. I watched Ra in action during this duel and I have just the card to destroy it." For visual evidence, Kaiba held up a Duel Monster card, its back facing Yami-Marik.

"Maybe you should try to get past the next round first," Yami-Marik recommended and walked away. "Good luck," he said mockingly.

No sooner had he left than the stretcher arrived. The paramedics loaded Joey onto the stretcher and began to carry him away. Serenity and the others soon followed. Soon only Yami-Yugi and Kaiba remained. Yami-Yugi started to follow them.

"The next duel will take place in one hour," Roland declared.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Kaiba said. "Victory will be mine."

Yami-Yugi didn't turn around but he said, "As soon as I'm sure that Joey is all right, I'll deal with you, Kaiba," his words were filled with acid.

"Then I'll see you in one hour," _When I will take you down!

* * *

_

In the Infirmary, Joey was hooked up to life support as the Doctor looked him over. "His brainwaves are strong and his heart rate is fine."

"You call that fine?" Tea snapped. "He hasn't said anything for over twenty minutes!"

"Joey, say something," Serenity pleaded.

* * *

He found himself on a city street. "Huh, what am I doing here? This doesn't look like Kaiba's Duel Tower."

"There you are!"

Joey jumped and turned to see Yugi's Grandpa standing behind him. "Mister Moto?"

"I've been looking for you." He began pushing Joey in a particular direction.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"A major Duel Monsters tournament is coming up and you're going to be late for your first duel."

"But I thought I was…" _Oh, that's right, this is a dream! Well… I suppose I could use some R&R.

* * *

_

"This is odd," the Doctor commented "According to these readings, his brainwaves are strong but he isn't conscious at all. In all honesty, I've never seen anything like it."

Ishizu and Kevin walked in. _There's nothing that medical science can do for him now, _Ishizu thought. _Only Joey's heart can overcome Marik's attack. _She laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Serenity."

Serenity was too busy sobbing to respond to her.

"Ishizu, could you take Serenity to the other room, I think she needs some rest," Harold advised.

"Of course. Come on, Serenity." Serenity was too tired from crying to protest so she allowed the older woman to lead her away.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kevin said to Harold. "Joey needs Serenity to be at his side."

"He does, but he doesn't need her acting like a wet blanket," Harold argued. "He needs her as a beacon, to lead him back to the light."

Tea noticed that Mokuba entered, "Mokuba, when are we moving Joey to a real hospital?"

Mokuba looked down solemnly, "Bad news, we're not moving."

"Why?"

"The engines were damaged going through that explosion on the way to Kaiba Corp. Island. We're trying to fix them, but it doesn't look good." That was only half the truth. While the engines were broken from the explosion of Noah's fortress, what Mokuba didn't tell them was that Seto refused to allow Joey to be taken to the hospital saying that Kaiba Corp. doctors were just as good. Deep down, Mokuba had a feeling that Seto didn't want to waste time on anything other than this tournament, even if someone's life was at stake.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Tristan shouted picking Mokuba up by the collar. "You better tell those mechanics to fix them fast before Joey's gone for good!" Duke and Amara were able to separate the two.

"Don't worry," Mokuba said. "I'll radio HQ and have them send a helicopter for both Joey and Mai."

"Mokuba, thank you," Yami-Yugi said. As Mokuba left, Yami-Yugi stared at Joey.

_"It's my fault," _Little-Yugi complained. _"I should've been the one to face Marik, not Joey. I knew it was dangerous yet… why, why couldn't it be me?"_

_"Yugi," _Yami muttered. He looked at the others. Tristan was literally on his hand and knees trying to convince the doctor to do something. Harold and Tea were trying to get him on his feet. Duke and Amara were just staring at Joey's still form. Yami turned and headed out into the hall.

_"Marik's cruelty knows no bounds," _Little-Yugi ranted. _"He's pure evil! First he got Mai and then Bakura, and now this." _Yami turned off his Duel Disk. _"Maybe we should just stop all this fighting, fighting just seems to make things worse!"_

_"Yugi, wait," _Yami said. He briefly reflected back to the beginning of Battle City when he defeated the first of the Rare Hunters. _"Yugi, I know this is hard for you, Marik is the toughest opponent we have ever faced. But if we walk away now, Marik wins, and everything that Joey did would be for naught." _Yami helped Yugi up. _"Joey never gave up and neither should we."_

_"You're right, we should finish what we started no matter what; it's what Joey would've wanted."_

Yugi faded into Yami who thought, _Marik's cruelty knows no bounds! I won't give up if Joey doesn't. Keep on fighting, Joey.

* * *

_

"Now I summon Flame Swordsman (1) in attack mode. Flame Swordsman, waste that monster!" The opponent's King Fog (2) was actually scared as the warrior-type monster swung its sword and destroyed it taking the opponent's life points down to 0. Joey realized where he was now he was fighting in the regional tournaments. _Oh yeah, I'm winning duels left and right and I'm not stopping until I get to the top!_

From the stands, Yugi, his Grandpa, Tea, Harold, and Tristan all cheered for him.

* * *

Yami-Yugi leaned his head against the wall. _Marik's path is so unclear, I don't even know what's next. It's all so… unclear._

_"It doesn't have to be."_

_Joey? _Yami-Yugi turned and saw a phantom image of Joey.

_"Just check your pocket._

_Huh? _Yami-Yugi blinked but the image was gone again. _Just wishful thinking I suppose. _A small glow came from his pocket. Yami-Yugi pulled out the Millennium Necklace. _The Millennium Necklace, Ishizu said it was ours now. But the last time she used it, it turned out to be wrong. Can I trust what it tells me? _He gripped the Millennium Item in his hand. _Millennium Necklace, please, show me the future.

* * *

_

He saw Joey and himself facing each other on a city street.

"Now that that's over, let's duel," Joey said.

* * *

The image faded. _Maybe the Millennium Necklace is trying to tell me that Joey will be all right._

"The next duel for the Semi-Finals is about to begin," Yami-Yugi heard Roland announce over the P.A. System. "Will Yugi Moto please report to the dueling platform on top of the tower."

_I have to believe in what the Millennium Necklace showed me. This insanity will be over soon and Joey and everyone else will be back to normal. _Yami-Yugi switched on his Duel Disk again.

"Yugi?"

Yami-Yugi turned and saw Serenity and Ishizu walking up to him. Somehow, the Millennium Necklace's vision caused him to lose almost a half hour in the process "Serenity, are you all right?"

Serenity nodded and even smiled, "Yeah, I'm still worried of course, but I know that Joey needs my support and I need to show the same type of strength that he showed."

"That's good. Come on, let's go see him."

"Right."

* * *

"Kaiba Corporation, come in! This is KC-3 calling Headquarters, come in, we're requesting emergency chopper sent out immediately!" Mokuba growled in frustration. "That explosion must've fried the radio too."

* * *

Yami-Yugi, Serenity, and Ishizu walked in to the Infirmary. "Any change?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"Nope," Harold replied. Serenity sat in a side chair and took Joey's hand in both of hers.

"But knowing Joey, he's fighting his hardest to wake up," Tristan said optimistically.

Yami-Yugi went up to Joey's bedside and took his Duel Disk which was laying on the pillow besides him. He slipped it onto Joey's arm.

"What's that for?" Amara asked.

"Joey would want it close by… for his toughest duel yet." Yami-Yugi looked at Joey. "I'm going to duel Kaiba now, Joey, keep fighting here, I know you can succeed." He looked at the others, "Look after Joey, guys."

"Will do, bud," Tristan said giving him a thumb up. Yami-Yugi nodded and left.

Outside the medical room, Yami-Yugi inserted his deck into his Duel Disk and activated it.

"Yugi, wait!" Tea and Harold came running out of the Infirmary. "You're not really going to duel, are you?" Tea asked. Yami-Yugi nodded. "Have you forgotten how many people have already gotten hurt because of this tournament? I couldn't bare to live with myself if I lost you too."

"If I don't go through with this, everyone's suffered for nothing." Tea was rendered speechless. "Tea, remember what we learned at the museum? We learned that I was once an Egyptian Pharaoh and that I once saved mankind thousands of years ago by defeating an ancient evil and that I must do so again by winning a Duel Monsters Tournament. Joey found out about this and vowed to help me. If I back out, I would not only be giving up on Joey, but the entire world."

"But…"

"Yugi," Harold called.

"Harold, please don't try to talk me out of it."

"I won't, but I have something for you." He took out the three Knight cards he won from Kevin. "I won these three Knight cards in the elimination rounds at Battle City. I think they could be a huge help if you're planning to sic an Egyptian God Card on Kaiba."

Yami-Yugi looked at the cards. "Thanks, Harold, I think they will be."

"Also, take this card," Harold said taking another card from his Duel Disk. "It was a huge help in your last battle against Kaiba, who knows, it may help you once again. With all the chaos of Marik and Noah and Gozaburo, I never got a chance to apologize for trying to eliminate you from the tournament. I now understand that you have to go through with this and since it would be pointless trying to talk you out of it, the only thing I can do now is give you my support in any way I can."

"Harold, there's nothing to apologize for, I know you were just looking out for me. But I will honor your cards and promise to use them."

"I know you will, my friend."

"Good luck, man," Tristan called.

"Kick butt," Duke added.

Yami-Yugi nodded again, "I will." He went off with the others watching.

_This is just like my dream, _Tea thought. _Yugi goes off somewhere and I can't follow him. Please, Yugi, don't end up like Joey, I don't want to lose you._

_A duel between Yugi and Kaiba, _Amara thought. _This I have to see.

* * *

_

Yami-Yugi exited the blimp. _Beating Kaiba won't be easy, _he thought. _I never had to go up against Obelisk the Tormentor before. I really wish Joey could be here to watch, but I know he'll be there in spirit. Kaiba may think he's the world's greatest Duelist, but the fate of the world is riding on my victory!_

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Flame Swordsman (version 2)  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: King Fog  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 900


	9. The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 153: The Long-Awaited Rematch Pt 1: Yugi vs. Kaiba  
Episode Basis: Clash in the Coliseum Pt 1

Amara: Joey was incredible! He took a blast from that Winged Dragon of Ra and was still standing. I would've been blown all the way to Mars. Joey was ready to summon a monster and deliver the final attack, winning a spot in the finals and an Egyptian God Card to boot. But before he could declare an attack, he collapsed. Marik won by a default. Anybody besides me wanted to boot that ref right in the… well, anyway Joey's coma sent everyone into periods of despair, especially Serenity, not that I could blame her. But all news is not bad, the next match is a match all Duel Monster fans have been waiting for: Yugi versus Kaiba. This I have to see.

* * *

Kaiba and Roland stood on the dueling platform. Roland checked his watch and commented, "If Yugi doesn't show up for the duel soon, you automatically win, sir."

"He'd be a fool not to show up," Kaiba responded. _Thanks to Wheeler's little mishap, Yugi's wasting his time in the Medical Ward. But even his pathetic friends couldn't keep him from our duel.

* * *

_

As he rode up the elevator, Yami consoled Yugi, _"We mustn't let Joey's struggle interfere with our concentration. In order to defeat Marik, we must first get past Kaiba."_

_"You're right, Yami, let's do it." _The two merged their spirits and Yami-Yugi exited the elevator and up the stairs and onto the roof of the tower.

"So you decided to show up after all," Kaiba said

"Of course, to miss this duel is to deny my destiny."

"Spare me the melodrama." Kaiba made a gesture with his hand and arena started to rise. "So why didn't the Nerd Herd show up to cheer you on? Are they still trying to wake Wheeler up from his nap? Serves the idiot right for thinking he could stand up to an Egyptian God Card."

"Joey's in a great deal of danger!" Yami-Yugi snapped, outraged of how dismissively Kaiba was treating Joey's condition.

"The dweeb shouldn't have even been here in the first place. I warned him not to play with the big boys but he didn't listen to me and if you ask me, he got just what he deserved… a slap in the face by Ra. If that didn't teach him any sense, then nothing will."

"That's enough! You have no idea how dangerous this Duel Monsters tournament of yours has become, Kaiba! The outcome could put the whole world at risk!"

"The only one at risk is you," Kaiba said pointing his finger for emphasis. "Once I win, you'll no longer be number one."

"It's not always about being number one, Kaiba, it's about dueling with bravery, honor, and respect. And that's something Joey Wheeler did every single day of his life."

"Pathetic, Wheeler can do whatever he wants; I'm only in it for one reason: to be recognized as the Greatest Duelist in the World. As far as I'm concerned, an imbecile like Wheeler has no place in a Duel Monsters tournament." Yami-Yugi was ready to go over there and belt Kaiba one but that wouldn't prove anything. He suddenly realized this is how Harold felt when Amara dismissed Serapheem's destruction like it was nothing. He knew that the only way to prove Kaiba wrong was to use three things: his faith in his deck, his belief in his destiny, and the heart of his friends to guide him.

* * *

At her brother's bedside, Serenity rubbed Joey's still hand in both of hers. Suddenly his hand closed in around hers. "I just felt Joey's hand move," she said excitedly.

The Doctor shined a light in Joey's arms before somberly saying, "It's just a reflex."

"Where the heck is that emergency chopper?" Tristan asked.

"Chill, Tristan, it'll be here," Duke assured him.

"Just the same, I'm going to find Mokuba." Tristan ran out.

"Hang in there, Joey."

Tea stared at the ground. _When this tournament got so out of hand, _she wondered. _Why should my friends have to suffer?_

"You seem distraught, Tea," Ishizu commented. "Have faith."

"How can I have faith, Ishizu, when both of my oldest and best friends in the world are locked in battles of life and death?"

"Yugi is always telling you to believe in the heart of the cards, is he not? Well now you must believe in him, believe in Yugi and in the light. Even though it may not seem like it, I have faith that my brother will be saved. You must have faith too."

_Ishizu's right, _Tea thought. _I have to have faith in both Yugi and Joey. I know they can win their battles. But I also know that it won't be easy.

* * *

_

Yami-Yugi literally had his game face on as he and Kaiba stared each other down. _I must win this duel, _Yami-Yugi thought. _For Joey… and the world._

_Every duel I ever fought in this tournament has led up to this moment, _Kaiba thought. _The moment I take down Yugi Moto and regain my top dueling status._

"The second match of the Semi-Finals will now begin," Roland announced. "Seto Kaiba will face Yugi Moto. The winner of this will go on to face Marik Ishtar for the Battle City Crown."

"Get ready, Yugi, we're about to find out which of our Egyptian God Cards will reign supreme!"

* * *

Amara ran off the blimp. "I hope I haven't missed anything," she said running for the Duel Tower. "A duel between Kaiba and Yugi is like witnessing history." Ever since rumors of Seto Kaiba's first defeat at the hands of Yugi Moto started circling the Duel Monsters community, every Duelist would try to do anything to see it again. There was one particular rumor going around that Kaiba and Yugi faced off again at Duelist Kingdom but Amara didn't see how that was possible since Kaiba publicly dropped out of the tournament after his first battle with Yugi. If she could see it, even if it was for a second, she herself would be a legend as one of the few who saw Yugi and Kaiba duel for the ultimate prize.

* * *

"A duel this momentous deserves an appropriate setting, wouldn't you say?" Kaiba pressed a button on his Duel Disk and the four pillars suddenly transformed into holo projectors. Light swirled around them and formed an ancient roman coliseum. Virtual spectators were chanting Kaiba's name. "In ancient times, roman gladiators would face each other to the end to see who was the strongest. Now it's our turn to see who deserves to call himself the greatest in the world. Now draw your first card and let the battle begin!"

_Everything is riding on this duel, _Yami-Yugi thought as he drew his initial hand. _I have to stay focused and win._

"Let's duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

Yami-Yugi discovered that the sixth card he drew was one of the Knight cards Harold gave him. "I summon Queen's Knight (1) in defense mode." A woman with tightly-pulled back blonde hair in colorful clothes carrying a sword and shield appeared. "I also lay one card face-down. That ends my turn."

"How weak," Kaiba commented as he started his turn. He was delighted to find out that he drew his Egyptian God Card immediately. _Looks like fortune once again favors me. Crushing Yugi will be easier than I thought. However, I still need three monsters to sacrifice to summon it. And that's where Yugi comes in._

_I wonder if Kaiba is going to use the same strategy on me that he used on Ishizu, _Yami-Yugi wondered.

* * *

_"Mudora, attack his Vorse Raider!"_

_"Thank you, you activated my trap! Reveal face-down cards!" Kaiba commanded as his two face-down cards flipped up. "First up is the magic card Shrink which cuts my Vorse Raider's attack points in half! This makes it the perfect carrier for my Crush Card virus!" Ishizu let out a little gasp as the purple smoke went into her deck. "Now you have to send every monster with higher than 1500 attack points straight to the graveyard!" Mudora was destroyed.

* * *

_

_Using the same trick twice really isn't Kaiba's style. He's obviously been waiting for this rematch; he probably has something different planned._

"I summon X-Head Cannon (2) in attack mode." A robot with a ball for legs and two cannon barrels on each shoulder appeared. "I also play a magic card, a magic card you should recognize."

"It's Spell Sanctuary!"

"That's right, with this we can each pull a magic card from our decks plus we can use it during any turn. So looks like you were wrong when you said that I help out nobody but myself."

Yami-Yugi took the Change of Heart magic card Bakura lent him before the tournament all the while casting a suspicious glance at Kaiba. _Why would Kaiba give me instant access to my favorite magic card? Whatever card he chose must've been worth the risk._

"Now I set one card face-down and end my turn." _It won't be too long before Yugi will be staring into the face of defeat.

* * *

_

Tristan came onto the bridge where Mokuba was fiddling with the communication consol. "Mokuba, what's up with the rescue team?"

"Bad news, we can't get through, Something's interfering with the communications."

"Don't tell me that," Tristan snapped yanking the headset away from Mokuba. "We need that rescue team now. Mayday, mayday!" He yelled into the microphone. "We need a rescue team over here now!"

* * *

"Serenity, are you okay?" Harold asked.

The girl gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Harold, I'm just hoping Joey wakes up soon."

"I'm sure Joey won't succumb to the shadows without taking half the planet with him."

"And what makes you say that?" Kevin asked. "Mai wasn't able to withstand the darkness."

"Because Joey's one stubborn guy," Harold said. "He won't give up so easily."

Serenity nodded. Kevin had a feeling that Harold was saying that mostly for Serenity's comfort.

Serenity continued holding her brother's hand. "Don't give up, Joey."

* * *

_"Don't give up, Joey."_

Joey looked around. "Huh, who said that?" He looked down at his hand and saw his deck. "Oh yeah, that's right, I'm in a Duel Monsters Tournament." He walked over to his opponent. _I'm gonna kick butt.

* * *

_

In a bathroom, Yami-Marik ran his head under cold water. Shaking it dry, he stared at himself in the mirror. "It won't be long now before I control the world," he said to his reflection. He turned and left the bathroom. "A battle between Slifer and Obelisk would be very interesting. Not once in their long history has two Egyptian God Cards been played against each other. Oh yes, it will most definitely be amusing."

* * *

As Yami-Yugi started his turn, he wondered why Kaiba didn't attack his Queen's Knight. Did he believe it would be pointless to attack a defense-positioned monster? Or is he simply holding out until he gets enough monsters to sacrifice for his Egyptian God Card? Yami-Yugi decided that his best bet would be to try to summon his own Egyptian God Card before Kaiba could. "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior (3) in defense mode and set another card face-down. That ends my turn."

_If Yugi thinks he can hide behind those pathetic defense monsters of his, beating him will be easier than I thought. _He drew a card. _Everything is falling into place. Soon, Yugi will be where he rightfully belongs: on his knees worshipping me as the number one Duelist in the land. _"I activate the magic card Soul Exchange! With Soul Exchange, I can sacrifice your monsters along with my own." Yami-Yugi's two monsters came over to Kaiba's side. "Now I have all the monsters I need to sacrifice."

"No you don't," Yami-Yugi rebuked. "Go, Change of Heart! This card I got as a result of your Spell Sanctuary card so now I can play it to take X-Head Cannon away from you!" X-Head Cannon floated over to the other side. "So now you no longer have three monsters to sacrifice. You won't summon Obelisk that easily, Kaiba"

"So you saw through one move, I still have plenty more, like this one. I play Enemy Controller. Now by paying 1000 life points I can get X-Head Cannon back. X-Head Cannon joined the two monsters Kaiba already controlled. "You see, I've had this duel under control the whole time. Your only use was to turn over your Egyptian God Card to me. Now I sacrifice Alpha, Queen's Knight, and X-Head Cannon…"

"Stop right there, Kaiba!" Yami-Yugi interrupted. "Go, Lightforce Sword!" His trap card flipped up. A sword stabbed through the Obelisk card. "This removes your Egyptian God Card from play for three turns." He smirked at his opponent. "What's your rush, this duel's just getting interesting."

Kaiba was enraged but only briefly. "You may have brought yourself a little time, but you'll have to face Obelisk sooner or later."

_I'm opting for the later, _Yami-Yugi thought.

* * *

"Where the heck is Tristan?" Duke wondered. "That helicopter better be on its way."

"I'll go check," Kevin volunteered and ran out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Amara?" Duke asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was with us when Joey was first brought in," Tea said.

"Let's just hope she's not doing something ridiculous," Harold said.

During their conversation, Ishizu slipped out. _The darkness in my brother must be put down, _she thought. _But will the winner of today's duel be strong enough to stop him?

* * *

_

Back at the duel, Kaiba's cards have expired which meant that all the monsters returned to their original owners. "I end my turn," Kaiba announced. "But that doesn't mean your safe yet, Yugi."

Yami-Yugi drew a card. _He's right, though I have more monsters than him, his X-Head Cannon is the strongest monster currently on the field. And Lightforce Sword can't hold off Obelisk forever. What I need to do is summon my own Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. I already have two monsters but I still need one more. The only problem is I haven't drawn Slifer yet. I'll just have to hold out and build my defenses. _"I place one card face-down and leave my monsters in defense mode."

"That's all? I expected more of a challenge from the world's top-ranked Duelist." _If Yugi keeps playing it safe, Obelisk will wipe him out in no time. _"It's my move."

Yami-Marik came through the holographic wall. Keeping to the edge of the arena, he said, "I wonder which of these fools will summon their God Card first… not that it matters, since they both will belong to me in the end."

"I play Y-Dragon Head (4) in attack mode." A robot dragon with no legs appeared. "Notice anything similar about these two monsters? Come on, it shouldn't be too hard. One is X-Head Cannon and the other is Y-Dragon Head."

It clicked.

"Are these monsters able to combine together?"

"Very good, Yugi, yes, any two of the three X-Y-Z machine monsters can combine for added power. Observe!" A hatch opened up on the top of Y-Dragon Head and X-Head Cannon inserted itself into it. "Behold XY-Dragon Cannon (5)! And once I summon my Z monster, my Dragon Cannon will get even stronger."

Yami-Yugi was worried. _If Kaiba merges his Z monster with the others, it will become unstoppable! I'll have to keep my monsters in defense mode. And once Obelisk is free, he can sacrifice his three-headed monster to summon it. I have only three turns to figure out how to stop him._

"XY-Dragon Cannon, attack his Magnet Warrior now!" The machine fired an energy blast from its barrels and destroyed the warrior made of magnets.

_Good thing my monster in defense mode, but if I don't find a way to turn this duel before Obelisk is free, he could finish me off in one blow._

"You look so worried, Yugi," Kaiba noted. "Afraid of losing in shame? Once a Duelist starts thinking about defeat, he's already lost. You might as well forfeit your Egyptian God Card now.

"Kaiba seems to be in control," Yami-Marik observed. "I'll enjoy seeing the Pharaoh squirm."

"I hope I made it in time." Amara ran through the holographic wall. "Good, looks like it just started."

"It won't last long though," Yami-Marik commented. "Kaiba already has the duel in the palm of his hand."

Amara gasped in surprise and turned to look at the white-haired psychopath. _Uh-oh, I better keep away from this nutcase. _Amara slid away from Yami-Marik towards Kaiba's side of the field. Yami-Marik chuckled at the girl's fright.

"I play Lullaby of Obedience," Kaiba announced. "Now by paying 1000 more life points I can take any card from your deck and add it to my hand."

(Y: 4000)  
(K: 2000)

"And I think you can guess what card I want."

"You want my Egyptian God Card," Yami-Yugi grunted.

"It was only a matter of time before the God Card went to a more worthy Duelist." Yami-Yugi and Kaiba walked out to the center of the dueling ring. He removed his deck from his Duel Disk and found Slifer towards the bottom of his deck. Kaiba snapped up the card. "Don't feel too bad, Slifer was buried so deep in your deck that there was no way you could've drawn it so early without my help." He returned to his side of the ring. "Now both God Cards are mine and do you know why? Because everybody gets what he deserves."

To Kaiba's surprise, Yami-Yugi chuckled, "I completely agree," he said calmly. "And I'd like to thank you for helping me claim what I deserve."

"Huh?"

"Knowing how greedy you are, I knew you would try to steal my Slifer so I had a little surprise ready." He gestured to his face-down card. "Open face-down card: the magic card Exchange."

"No, you can't do this to me!"

"I just did, now I can take a card from your hand and I think you know what card I want." Grumbling, Kaiba walked back to the center of the field. "My card, please." Kaiba thrust the card back into Yami-Yugi's hand. "Thank you, now so that there's no hard feelings, you pick a card from my hand." Kaiba grabbed one of Yami-Yugi's trap cards. "A pleasure doing business with you." They returned to their respective sides. "You're right about one thing, Kaiba, Slifer was so deep in my deck that I never would've been able to draw it without your help."

"Don't get cocky, you little upstart," Kaiba exploded. "You're still only a few turns away from feeling real torment and I'll make sure you hurt for each and every insult you've given me!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: X-Head Cannon  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Alpha the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700

(4)  
Name: Y-Dragon Head  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: XY-Dragon Cannon  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1900


	10. The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 154: The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 2: Three Knights to Call a God  
Episode Basis: Clash in the Coliseum

Yami-Yugi: I understand that Kaiba doesn't like Joey, but this time his ridicule of Joey's predicament has gone too far. Joey risked his life and soul trying to help me save the world and bring Mai back from the Shadow Realm. But it was no use. And Kaiba basically said that Joey deserved it. But I can't let his taunts get to me. Getting angry certainly won't help me. My only chance is to bring out Slifer the Sky Dragon. With Obelisk the Tormentor removed from play and enough cards in my hand, I'll be able to finish him off before he brings out Obelisk. But in the mean time, I still have to deal with his XY-Dragon Cannon, a machine that, if another monster is summoned, will only become more powerful.

* * *

Kaiba was still grumbling from Yami-Yugi's trick. Yami-Yugi permitted himself a little boast, "I should thank you, Kaiba, for allowing me to get Slifer into my hand."

Kaiba's scowl slowly turned into a smile. _Enjoy your little victory, Yugi. It won't be long before all three Egyptian God Cards belong to me. I already possess Obelisk the Tormentor, currently removed from play due to your Lightforce Sword card but in less than two turns, it will return to my hand. In the mean time, I'll use my XY-Dragon Cannon to destroy all of Yugi's monsters so he'll have no sacrifices to summon Slifer. Then I will summon Obelisk and be ready to finish Yugi off once and for all._

_I'm in a real tough spot, _Yami-Yugi thought. _The good news is that I finally have Slifer in my hand. The bad news is I needed to use my Exchange magic card to do it which helped Kaiba out too. The card he took was the trap card Life Shaver. Depending on how many turns it's been laid on the field before activation, it could force me to discard most of my hand. Since Slifer's attack points are determined by the number of cards in my hand, if Kaiba wipes out my hand, Slifer will be worthless._

"Hello," Kaiba called getting Yami-Yugi's attention. "Are you going to duel or are you going to stand there all day? I'm getting bored."

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "I summon Big-Shield Gardna in defense mode and then I'll lay a face-down card and end my turn."

"That move seemed pretty desperate," Kaiba taunted. "All the defense monsters in the world can't save you now."

_It seems pretty hopeless for the Pharaoh, _Yami-Marik critiqued. _Soon Kaiba will be free to summon Obelisk. And unless the Pharaoh can think of a way to bring out Slifer, he'll be crushed by Obelisk. And even if the Pharaoh manages to defeat Kaiba, he'll then have to contend with me. And then I will have the ultimate pleasure of torturing hi until he begs to be let out of his misery. And only then will I send his soul to the darkness._

Amara cast a dirty look in Yami-Marik's direction. _I don't like the way that idiot is licking his lips. He must want to do to Yugi and Kaiba what he already did to Joey and Mai. _She turned her eyes back on the duel._ But right now, it seems like both Yugi and Kaiba are trying to summon their Egyptian God Cards. A waste if you ask me. The whole point of Duel Monsters is to lower your opponent's life points down to 0 before he does it to you. But if these guys waste so much time trying to bust out their Egyptian God Cards, they'll never get the chance to attack. It's the number one novice mistake, thinking strong monsters are the key to winning. But I suppose boys will be boys and boys certainly like things that are bigger and better including big monsters.

* * *

_

"Amara's been gone an awfully long time," Harold commented. "I hope she didn't run into Marik."

"Maybe she's just watching the duel," Duke offered.

"Considering how it's Kaiba and Yugi dueling, that's almost as dangerous as running into Marik."

"Where's Tristan?" Serenity asked. "Didn't he say he would see what's taking so long?"

"I bet something's gone wrong with the radio," Harold commented. "That's why Kevin hasn't returned either."

"That's not helping, Duke," Tea said.

"But Duke has a logical point," Harold argued. "Tristan, Mokuba, and Kevin wouldn't be this long unless there was a serious problem."

"Oh no," Serenity gasped and held Joey's hand closer to her.

"Listen, you two, we don't need pessimism like that now," Tea growled at the two boys. "So I suggest you two start perking up now."

"Yeah, I'm sure Joey will be on his feet in no time," Duke said changing his tone."

"Yeah, when you hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up," Harold quipped.

Tea, after slapping Harold in the back of the head, stared out the porthole at the Duel Tower. _I hope Yugi's all right.

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, before I continue, I should probably explain something. In the original Japanese version, Joey's dream duel is actually a reliving of the National Championship (the one that Weevil dueled Rex in back in episode 2 of the canon show). This is going to be an example of how I'm going to fuse the Japanese and American versions of the TV show.

* * *

"Axe Raider, destroy his dragon now!" Joey commanded. The barbaric warrior charged the Petit Dragon (1) and sliced it. "Oh yeah, that bring your life points down to 0, nada, zilch, zip!" His opponent cried. Joey cheered, forgetting that this was a dream and looked around for the others.

They weren't there.

In fact, most of the spectators weren't there either. In the stands were ghostly-white mannequins.

"Oh man, this is a nightmare," Joey complained. "I really like to wake up now."

Insidious laughter echoed all around him.

* * *

"Headquarters, come in," Mokuba called but nothing.

"Is everything all right?" Kevin asked. "The others sent me in to see what's going on."

"We're trying to get in touch with headquarters but it's no good," Mokuba reported.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Mokuba pointed to a panel in the wall. "Check the wiring inside that circuit box. I need to see if everything is connected."

"You got it."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just fix the engines?" Tristan asked.

"Our crews are working on it but it would be much quicker to get a helicopter out here on the double," Mokuba replied.

* * *

Ishizu paid another visit to the unconscious Odion. "I wish you were awake to see this, Odion," she said. "The Pharaoh's ancient struggle is playing out again. Everything is happening just as the ancient scriptures predicted." She recalled her first meeting with Seto Kaiba.

* * *

_Ishizu opened a door. "This is why I brought you here." The two entered the back room. "The stone carvings that are in this room depict the earliest known game playing in Egypt. Kaiba, I give you… the origin of Duel Monsters!"_

_Kaiba was led into a dark room. As Ishizu flicked on a light, Kaiba gasped. Standing before him was a giant limestone tablet, almost twice his height. But there were images carved into it, images that looked very familiar to Kaiba. The images were of creatures surrounded by rectangles with Egyptian hieroglyphs on them._

_"No way, those images resemble Duel Monster cards."_

_"In ancient times, my people believed that the soul contained an image of what that person truly was," Ishizu explained. "These images could be drawn out. But the monsters that were formed from these images ran rampant and threatened to destroy Egypt and the very world! The Pharaoh and his six priests were able to seal the monsters into stone tablets. But over time, the priests were able to summon the monsters from the tablets the same way you would use your virtual technology to summon Duel Monsters from the cards. But one of the priests betrayed the Pharaoh and waged the ultimate shadow war against him."_

_Ishizu moved on to another stone tablet. "Look at this next carving, but I should warn you, once you gaze upon it, your life will change forever. It depicts the final battle between the Pharaoh and the treacherous priest."_

_Kaiba looked at the stone tablet and gasped. In addition to more monsters that resembled Duel Monsters, there were two human images on it. One of the images was clearly dressed in kingly robes leading Kaiba to believe that he was the Pharaoh, but what's more…_

_"That's the Pharaoh? But, that looks like Yugi!" It was true, everything about the Pharaoh from his spiky hair to the monster image shown above him (which was clearly the Dark Magician) looked like Yugi Moto. But how could that be? How could a 3000 year old Pharaoh look exactly like the boy who beat him and won the Duelist Kingdom tournament?_

_"On the left is the priest who betrayed the Pharaoh. According to an Egyptian archives that I discovered years ago, the priest betrayed the Pharaoh and killed everyone who was close to the Pharaoh. He then gathered his followers and battled against the Pharaoh. The battle was long and costly. Soon, the priest was able to challenge the Pharaoh directly. The conclusion of the battle could not be found either in the archives or on here. Doesn't the priest look familiar?" Kaiba grunted. "Yes, it's you, Kaiba! If you have any doubt, look at the monster carved above him." Ishizu pointed to the dragon-like image carved above the priest. "It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba was flabbergasted, it did look like his beloved dragon. _

_Ishizu went up to him. "I have something to give you, so that your time here was not a total waste." She held out a card. It was a monster card with a blue background, but it wasn't the blue background of a ritual monster. Kaiba immediately recognized the picture, it matched a picture on the stone tablet._

_Kaiba gasped, "It's an Egyptian God Card!"

* * *

_

_Yugi and Kaiba's connection with the ancient past each allows them to wield an Egyptian God Card. But not even Dr. Hunter could guess the outcome of this tremendous battle. All we can do now is wait and hope that light will shine once again.

* * *

_

Kaiba drew a card and a small sadistic smile crept across his face. _This is exactly what I need to complete my strategy. _"I set one card face-down," Kaiba began.

_That must've been the Life Shaver trap card he got from me that he laid down, _Yami-Yugi guessed.

"Next I summon Z-Metal Tank (2) in attack mode!" A yellow machine monster appeared. "Next I'll have it combine with the others." XY-Dragon Cannon landed on top of the Z monster. With a burst of electricity, the three machines became one.

"Behold, XYZ-Dragon Cannon (3)!" The XYZ-Dragon Cannon brought its cannons to bear on Yami-Yugi's monsters.

"Kaiba is quite impressive," Yami-Marik commented. "I can see how he defeated my sister."

"Yeah, well don't count Yugi out yet," Amara countered.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Yugi's Big-Shield Gardna now with Plasma Laser Storm!" All four barrels on the XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired and the male warrior hiding behind a big shield exploded in a fiery inferno. "One down, one to go, and soon I'll be able to summon Obelisk and unleash unbridled torment on you!"

To Kaiba's surprise, Yami-Yugi was now chuckling, "Thank you, Kaiba, I was hoping you would do that."

"Why?"

"Because then I could activate this, reveal trap card: Soul Rope. By paying 1000 life points when one of my monster, I can take a monster from my deck directly to the field."

(Y: 3000)  
(K: 2000)

"Now I play King's Knight (4)!" A man with blonde hair, a beard, and dressed in orange and carrying a sword appeared. "And now that both King's Knight and Queen's Knight are on the field, I can automatically summon another monster from my deck, Jack's Knight (5)!" Jack's Knight had long blonde hair and dressed in blue armor and carried a sword and a shield. "Now I have all the sacrifices I need to summon my Egyptian God Card."

Kaiba was horrified, "You can't summon your God Card before I play mine! I've been in control of this duel from the start!"

"Not any more! Now I sacrifice Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight so I can summon my Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Lightning danced across the sky and gathered behind Yami-Yugi. The large serpentine dragon appeared. It was so big that it couldn't fit on the Duel Tower but instead wrapped its body around it.

* * *

"Guys, look!" Tea called. She, Harold, Duke, and Serenity all looked out the portholes

"Is that what I think it is?" Duke asked.

"It's Yugi's Egyptian God Card!"

* * *

Ishizu saw it too. "The Pharaoh has summoned the first Egyptian God Card."

* * *

"Uh… guys," Kevin called "What's long, red, and have two mouth?"

"Kevin, this is no time for comedy," Tristan said.

"I'm serious, there's a long red snake thingy on top of the tower."

Tristan came over to the window. "Ho boy, Yugi's getting serious."

"Huh?"

"He summoned his God Card."

Kevin gasped as a faint memory occurred to him.

_"Yes, I have the God Card right here in my hand. Okay, I'll bring it right over."_

"Could that be the one," Kevin muttered.

* * *

"This is unexpected," Yami-Marik said. "I'd never thought Yugi would be the one to summon his Egyptian God Card first."

"So that's Slifer," Amara muttered. She only saw a glimpse of the red dragon once before during Yugi's duel with Bakura. And even then, it was more of a tail than an actual face. Now that she could see its full profile, she was taken away.

"I'm not impressed," Kaiba said. "You have only three cards in your hand which means Slifer's attack power is 3000."

(SSD: 3000)

"Yes, but your Dragon Cannon has only 2800 attack points. Slifer is stronger. If I destroy it, you won't have any sacrifices to summon Obelisk."

"Then go ahead and attack," Kaiba bid.

_Why is Kaiba so confident? That face-down card must be Life Shaver. Since it's been on the field for one turn, that means that once he activates it, he can use it to remove one card from my hand reducing Slifer's attack power to 2000, less than his Dragon Cannon._

_Kaiba has the Pharaoh questioning his strategy, _Yami-Marik realized.

"Why don't you attack, Yugi? Of course you must realize that I'll win whether you attack or not."

Yami-Yugi considered his options. _If I don't attack, Kaiba will surely summon Obelisk. But if I do attack and Kaiba activates that face-down card, I could lose Slifer and any chance I have at winning this duel._

"Come on, that's got to be the oldest trick in the book," Amara said crossing her arms. "A bluff like that will never work."

"What makes you so sure it's a bluff?" Yami-Marik asked taking Amara by surprise.

"Slifer, attack his Dragon Cannon with Thunder Force!" Slifer opened its bottom mouth and unleashed a furious thunder blast at the machine.

"Activate trap card," Kaiba commanded as his card was flipped face-up.

Yami-Yugi gasped, the card wasn't Life Shaver.

"Go, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon disappeared causing the lightning to dissipate into the air.

* * *

Everyone on the ship gasped as the ground started to shake. The lights flickered.

"What was that?" Duke asked.

"An earthquake," Harold guessed.

* * *

On the bridge, a large electric shock threw Kevin back.

"Kevin, you okay?" Tristan asked.

"I think so, but what was that?"

"Some type of electrical burst, it looked like it came from the Duel Tower," Mokuba analyzed.

There was a click on the radio and a voice could be heard. "KC3, this is Kaiba Corp. Headquarters, we acknowledge your plight and are dispatching a medical team and rescue chopper immediately!"

"We did it," Mokuba cried. "Joey's going to get help."

"That's great! Come on, Kevin, let's go tell Serenity."

"Yeah," Kevin said woozy.

"I wonder if I can transmit," Mokuba wondered as he pushed a few buttons. A light coming on signaled that it was possible. "Cool, I can! Transmitting… now!" He got up. "Of course, there's no beating a front row seat." He ran out.

* * *

In Domino, large tele-screens switched on showing the duel. People walking around the streets skidded to a halt to watch the duel.

* * *

Yami-Yugi was still wondering what happened to Kaiba's Dragon Cannon. Fortunately, Kaiba was able to provide an explanation. "My trap card took my XYZ-Dragon Cannon out of play for one turn so that your attack didn't hit it."

Yami-Yugi chuckled, "Your plan to save your monster from attack succeeded." He took a card from his hand. "But I also have a plan. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

(SSD: 3000-2000)

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. _Why would Yugi deliberately weaken his monster?_

"What are you waiting for, Kaiba? Slifer is weaker than even your XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Why don't you make an attack?"

_Nice try, Yugi, but I'm not biting. _Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon reappeared and the sword binding Obelisk the Tormentor disappeared. "I've already made up my mind. I now sacrifice my XYZ-Dragon Cannon so I can summon my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Light particles began gathering behind Kaiba. "It's over, Yugi!" The tower rumbled as Obelisk flew down on its mighty wings.

"The battle of the Gods has begun," Yami-Marik announced.

"But which one will win?" Amara wondered.

_I hope I can hold my own against Obelisk, _Yami-Yugi thought. _It's not going to be easy, especially since Obelisk is twice as powerful as Slifer._

"It's time for our gods to clash," Kaiba was saying. "But only one will remain standing, now let's see which one."

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Petit Dragon  
Level: 2  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 600  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Z-Metal Tank  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: XYZ-Dragon Cannon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

(4)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(5)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000


	11. The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 155: The Long-Awaited Rematch Pt 3: Clash of the Gods  
Episode Basis: Clash in the Coliseum Pt 3

Amara: To tell you the truth, this is the real reason why I joined the Battle City tournament, to see Yugi and Kaiba duke it out to see who's the best Duelist in the world. The whole Egyptian God Monster thing was a nice bonus though. It was a race to see who could summon his Egyptian God Card first. At first, it looked like Kaiba was going to summon his first, but thanks to King's Knight effect, Yugi was able to summon his first. But Kaiba wasn't too far behind. Now here's where the real fun begins. Just how good are Yugi and Kaiba at using their cards?

* * *

Just like the God Monsters that hovered over them in the cloudy sky, the two Duelists stared each other down, ready for a fight.

(Y: 3000)  
(K: 2000)

"Your God Monster is no match for mine," Kaiba was saying.

"We'll see about that," Yami-Yugi returned. "Obelisk may be more powerful than Slifer now, but all that can change in an instant."

Mokuba ran through the holographic wall. "I hope I didn't miss any of the good stuff. Whoa, both Egyptian God Cards are out."

"Yeah, and they're about to clash," Amara commented.

"Amara, so you came to watch the duel too?"

"Yup."

"Just watch, my Big Brother's going to kick butt."

"We'll see," Amara said.

* * *

Mokuba wasn't the only one getting a first glimpse at Slifer and Obelisk together. In Domino the Duelists who didn't get to the Finals all stood around the giant monitor.

"What are those things?" Espa Roba asked, his siblings gathered around him.

"I've heard about them," Rex Raptor said. "They're called God Cards and they're said to be the strongest creatures in Duel Monsters."

"They're incredible," Mako said. "I've sailed the seven seas and I've never seen such beasts."

"Come on, how powerful could they be?" Aaron, one of the Four Horsemen that Harold dueled, asked. That earned him dirty looks from the others.

One of his comrades, Katy, swatted the back of his head with her palm. "Here's a hint, genius, they're called God Monsters," she said sarcastically.

"I've heard there were three of them," Chris, another of the Four Horsemen, said.

"So Yugi and Kaiba must each possess one of them," Weevil Underwood deduced. "I wonder who has the third one."

* * *

Yami-Marik licked his lips. _Let the chaos and destruction begin, _he mentally declared.

* * *

Tristan and Kevin ran into the Infirmary. "Good news, everybody," Tristan announced, "Mokuba got through."

"They're sending a helicopter for both Joey and Mai," Kevin added.

"Thank goodness," Serenity said hugging Joey's arm. "Did you hear that, Joey? You're going to be all right really soon."

"Guys, take a look at this," Duke called. He and Harold had been staring out a porthole window. Tristan joined them while Serenity, Tea, and Kevin found their own porthole.

"It's Slifer," Serenity realized.

"And I bet that's Kaiba's God Card," Harold said. "Obelisk the Tormentor."

"And it looks like they're about to clash," Duke added. "Let's just hope Yugi's is stronger."

* * *

"My Obelisk will destroy your Slifer," Kaiba told Yami-Yugi. "You have only two cards in your hand which means that Slifer's attack power is 2000 while Obelisk's is 4000."

"But Slifer has a special ability. Since you summoned a monster, Slifer's second mouth drains 2000 attack points." Slifer's top mouth opened and lightning came out of it. It struck Obelisk and the giant blue behemoth slumped.

(OT: 4000-2000)

"True, but the special ability only lasts for this turn. And once I end it, his power will be restored. Poor Yugi, out of all the Egyptian God Cards, you had to take the weakest one, a monster whose power is dictated by the number of cards in your hand." Kaiba placed two cards face-down.

Yami-Yugi just drew a card.

(OT: 2000-4000)  
(SSD: 2000-3000)

The good news was Slifer's attack power was raised but so was Obelisk's. Yami-Yugi needed to increase Slifer's power as well. "I reveal my face-down card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards."

(SSD: 3000-5000)

"Now Slifer is more powerful than Obelisk. Slifer, attack Obelisk with Thunder Force."

"Not so fast, Yugi, I activate one of my face-down cards, Command Silencer." A metal totem pole with speakers appeared. High-pitch sonic waves came out. Yami-Yugi covered his ears as Slifer's attack sizzled and stopped. "Command Silencer prevented Slifer from hearing your command so it didn't attack. Plus it gives me the ability to draw a card from my deck. Now finish your turn so I can end this."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

(SSD: 5000-3000)

Kaiba was surprised, what was Yugi thinking by lowering Slifer's attack power by 2000.

* * *

Rex was thinking the same thing. "Kaiba has to attack now."

"But those face-down cards are definitely trap cards," Todd, another member of the Four Horsemen "If Kaiba attacks, he could lose his advantage."

"A tough decision no doubt," Mako commented.

* * *

"My move," Kaiba announced and drew a card.

"Activate magic card: Card Destruction," Yami-Yugi commanded. "Now we both have to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our decks."

"What a waste," Kaiba said.

"Not after I activate my other face-down card, Disgraceful Charity!" A blue-skinned angel appeared and nuzzled Yami-Yugi's Duel Disk. "This trap card allows us to redraw the cards we discarded." Now Yami-Yugi's hand contained six cards.

(SSD: 3000-6000)

"An impressive move, Yugi," Kaiba complimented. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"And you can do better?"

"Watch," Kaiba said drawing a card. "I play the magic card Thirst for Compensation. This lets me summon two monsters from my hand, so come forth, Sword of Soul (1) and Blade Knight!" Sword of Soul was precisely what its name suggested, a sword with a demon face.

"You're wasting your time. Slifer can easily destroy those weak monsters. Slifer, attack them with your second mouth!" Once again, Slifer's top mouth opened

"My monsters aren't going anywhere, because I'm activating Card Guard. Now by discarding one card from my hand, my monsters remain on the field. Now I sacrifice my two monsters to activate Obelisk's special ability delivering 4000 points of damage to everything in its path including you!" Obelisk's fist gathered lightning. "Obelisk, attack with Fist of Fury!"

"All right," Mokuba cheered.

Amara's face was neutral but she was thinking, _Poor Yugi, at least he'll be destroyed by a powerful monster._

Yami-Yugi slid a card into his graveyard as Obelisk's fist struck.

* * *

Yugi's friends saw a flash of light come from the Duel Tower.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Looks like one of the Egyptian God Cards just attacked," Harold guessed.

"I hope Yugi's all right," Tea muttered.

* * *

Kaiba laughed joyously, "I've done it, finally, I get the glory and prestige I des… huh?" As the smoke cleared, Kaiba saw that Yami-Yugi was still standing. "How… how can you still be standing?"

"Simple, I discarded Kuriboh (2) from my hand."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not, when Kuriboh is discarded to the graveyard, all damage is neutralized." Yami-Yugi looked down at his graveyard. "Kuriboh, thank you, I would've lost this duel without you."

For a moment, he could see Kuriboh who cooed happily before fading.

"How dare you insult me by countering my powerful God with that puny Kuriboh!" Kaiba shouted.

"You, of all people, should be wary of Kuriboh's potential, Kaiba," Yami-Yugi scolded. "After all, Kuriboh was able to beat back your attack before, and it has done so again."

Growling, Kaiba set two cards face-down.

Yami-Yugi drew a card and Slifer's attack power went up.

(SSD: 5000-6000)

Slifer wrapped its coils around Obelisk and squeezed the blue monster tight.

"Oh no!" Mokuba gasped.

"Kaiba is about to lose," Yami-Marik announced.

"I activate my trap card," Kaiba said. "Power Balance, now you have to discard half of your hand while I get to draw the same number of cards."

(SSD: 6000-3000)

"I'm not through yet, I activate the magic card Necromancy."

(SSD: 3000-2000)

Four of Kaiba's monsters, Blade Knight and Sword of Soul as well as Kaiser Sea Horse (3) and X-Head Cannon all appeared in defense mode. "Necromancy selects four monsters from your graveyard and summons them to the field in defense mode. And when any of these monsters are destroyed, your Obelisk loses 600 attack points." Slifer's special ability kicked in and all four of the monsters were destroyed.

(OT: 4000-1600)

"Slifer, continue with your attack." As Slifer tightened its squeeze over Obelisk, Obelisk began pushing back.

(OT: 1600-2600)

Yami-Yugi was astonished. "How did your monster's attack points increased?"

"Simple when Sword of Soul is sent to the graveyard, it increases one of my remaining monster's attack points by 1000 so once again Obelisk is more powerful." Obelisk slammed its fist into Slifer. Sliver opened its lower mouth and let out a burst of energy that separated the two monsters.

Now it was Kaiba's turn to be confused. "Why are both monsters still standing?"

"When you activated your Power Balance trap card, one of the cards I discarded was Electromagnetic Turtle (4). When it was destroyed it left a small electrode attached to my Slifer allowing Slifer to end the battle at will. Now I set one card face-down and end my turn."

(SSD: 2000-1000)

"This duel could take all day," Rex complained.

"Neither God Card can be destroyed," Katy said making a fist and holding it at her chest.

"It is a whale of a duel," Mako agreed.

_This is precisely the duel I've been waiting for, _Kaiba thought giddily. _The ultimate battle of intellect and power. Every time I duel Yugi, I'm pushed to my limit in every way. Even though I defeated him at Duelist Kingdom, he's known as the world's greatest Duelist.

* * *

_

A/N: Should I mention again that in addition to dropping out of the tournament, Kaiba basically threatened to commit suicide if he didn't win or should I just shut up… yeah, I should probably just shut up.

* * *

_But that title doesn't belong to him, it belongs to me. And when I win the Battle City tournament, I'll finally get it back._

Yami-Yugi now had only one card in his hand meaning Slifer's attack power was at 1000. Kaiba drew a card, "It's time to show the world just who the best really is. Obelisk, annihilate his Slifer with Fist of Fury!"

"I activate my face-down card Spell Textbook," Yami-Yugi announced. "Now by discarding my entire hand, I'm able to draw a card. I can then activate that card as long as it's a magic card." His final card was slid into his graveyard.

(SSD: 1000-0)

_If I don't draw the right card now, it's over, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Joey, all my friends, I need you, give me your strength. _He drew a card. "Yes, I play the magic card called Card of Sanctity! With Card of Sanctity, we each draw from our decks until we're holding six cards."

(SSD: 0-6000)

"I'll activate my own face-down card," Kaiba said. "The card I got from you, Life-Shaver. Now you have to discard two cards."

(SSD: 6000-4000)

Obelisk's fist collided with Slifer's emerging energy blast. The two attacks pushed against each other.

"It's a tie," Yami-Yugi gasped.

"What's going on," Kaiba wondered as the ball of energy in between the two Egyptian Gods started to glow brighter. "Kaiba Corp. holograms aren't supposed to do this." The blast grew brighter and brighter until the spectators who gathered on the roof had to shield their eyes.

* * *

The large screens showing the duel suddenly exploded. The group watching ducked their heads to protect themselves from falling glass and circuitry.

"What was that all about?" Chris, one of the Four Horsemen asked.

"I'm not sure," Espa Roba replied.

* * *

The blimp started to shake as a bright light shone from on top of the Duel Tower.

"What's that?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know but it's heading this way," Harold said raising his Armlet. "Everyone brace your selves." The blimp shook wildly as the light covered it.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Sword of Soul  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(3)  
Name: Kaiser Sea Horse  
Level: 4  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650

(4)  
Name: Electromagnetic Turtle  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1850


	12. The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 4

This is it, guys, this is where you'll finally find out the shocking secret of the Avatar world.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 156: The Long-Awaited Rematch Pt 4: Inherit the Duel  
Episode Basis: Clash in the Coliseum Pt 4

Rex Raptor: I've heard rumors of powerful cards, cards that could even beat Exodia the Forbidden One: the Egyptian God Cards But I never would've imagined that I would see them, and I also never would've imagined that they would be possessed by Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto. But not only did both of these Duelists have one but they apparently knew how to use them as well. Each of them unleashed their Egyptian God's full strength on the other backed up by magic, trap, and monster effect cards. Just when it seemed like this duel would go on until next Christmas, there was this huge flash of light and then the screen we were all watching broke. So much for the free show.

* * *

The attack points of Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor were both holding at 4000. And neither one looked like it was ready to back down.

"Neither monster will give up the fight," Yami-Yugi observed.

"You're right," Kaiba agreed. "But why, it must be a holographic malfunction."

Cracks began to appear on the Egyptian God Monsters.

"Slifer, Obelisk," Mokuba could only mutter.

"What the heck is going on?" Amara asked as the wind being generated by the clashing Gods undid her pony tail allowing her brown hair to fly all around.

"It's the ultimate power struggle," Yami-Marik explained, his face displaying the same shock as Amara's. "Both Egyptian Gods have been pushed to their limits!"

Light was gushing from the cracks in the Egyptian God Cards. Yami-Yugi and Kaiba had to shield their eyes. "This light, it's more powerful than anything my machinery could produce," Kaiba complained.

* * *

The entire island started to shake. Harold ran outside and surrounded the blimp in his Armlet's shield. The others could only watch as the entire top of the Duel Tower turned into a ball of light.

"Yugi," Tea called out.

* * *

The Millennium Rod started to glow.

"No," Yami-Marik gasped. "This is exactly like what happened during Kaiba's duel with Ishizu!"

"What are you doing?" Amara demanded to know.

"It's not me," Yami-Marik protested. "Somehow the Millennium Rod is acting on its own."

A vortex opened up and Yami-Yugi and Kaiba were sucked into it.

* * *

Inside the vortex, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow. _Somehow the battle between Slifer and Obelisk has sparked something inside but where is it taking us?_

Yami-Yugi and Kaiba found themselves floating above an ancient city that was on fire. It was dark, but not night dark, an abnormal, almost eerie sort of darkness.

"This looks… familiar," Yami-Yugi muttered. "Like I've been here before."

"Yugi, look!" Kaiba pointed to a large pyramid in the distance. "We're in Ancient Egypt! But that's not possible we're on my Duel Tower!"

_Could this be some vision generated by the Millennium Puzzle? But if it is, how can Kaiba see it, he doesn't have a Millennium Item._

The two flew to two large stone statues. The statues looked like their Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Are these statues?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"If so, they're extremely detailed," Kaiba replied.

"You're right. These might really be our Egyptian God Monsters."

"But why are they stone?"

"I don't know." The two floated over to a palace that looked freshly-smashed. "The darkness seems to be emanating strongest around this palace."

The ground pulsed.

Yami-Yugi and Kaiba transformed into specks of light who entered the palace.

The two reappeared inside a throne room. A figure who looked like Yugi sat on a throne. A small team of guards huddled around the side. The Yugi-like Pharaoh kept glancing off to his side.

"It's me," Yami-Yugi muttered. "This must be the ancient conflict that Ishizu spoke about."

"Ridiculous," Kaiba spat. "This is just more of Marik's hocus-pocus nonsense."

The doors to the throne room burst open and a figure looking like Kaiba dressed as a priest marched in. Immediately the guards charged him but the Priest held out the Millennium Rod and a burst of energy sent the guards flying. He aimed his Millennium Rod at the Pharaoh. "Your Kingdom has fallen, Pharaoh," he announced. "Your people are now at the mercy of the Dark One. And now you shall fall as well!" He fired a blast of energy from his Millennium Rod. Two feet before it could strike the Pharaoh, it hit a shield. A figure wearing a red cloak and hood, his face obscured along with a red shirt with a white diamond at the center and blue pants. The figure also had white gloves and boots and a very familiar-looking bracelet on his arm.

"Avatar," Yami-Yugi gasped.

"Out of the way, Avatar," the Priest commanded. "My fight is not with you."

"You've neglected your sacred duties, turned on your allies and your oath. You tried to kill the Pharaoh. That automatically guarantees you a fight with me."

"Fine, if you wish your life to be forfeited, let's battle!"

Avatar charged forward as the Priest let out a blast from his Millennium Rod. Avatar blocked it and bounced off the walls using the Armlet's shield as a battering ram. The two met and the energy release forced them both back. They then proceeded to round two which was more of the same.

Yami-Yugi and Kaiba watched as Avatar did battle with the priest. The Armlet versus the Millennium Rod, each seeming to wield vast amounts of power. With their magical artifacts, Avatar and the Priest seemed to be evenly matched.

"This could go on all night if we fight like this," Avatar said.

"Agreed," the Priest replied. "We can not decide this contest with magical artifacts but with our Shadow Monsters!" A tablet rose in front of the priest. "Beast of Talwar (1), come forth!" A humanoid demon with bat wings and horns appeared holding a sword.

Avatar's body started to glow. "I call forth my own guardian… Wingweaver (2)!" A purple-haired angel with six wings and a gold dress appeared.

"That's Harold's favorite monster!" Yami-Yugi realized.

"Just one of Marik's tricks," Kaiba dismissed but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Wingweaver, attack with Light Spark!" The two monsters clashed which resulted in an explosion that forced both monsters back. Wingweaver flew around Beast of Talwar and attacked from the side. Beast of Talwar raised its sword and sliced downward at Wingweaver.

"Wingweaver, counterattack with Lumis Crescent!" Wingweaver sliced her hand across Beast of Talwar's stomach and destroyed the monster. The Priest fell to both knees. "You have been tainted by the powers of evil. But I guarantee you my light will overcome the darkness."

"You are mistaken, Avatar, the true power of evil… is you! Your power doesn't even come from Egypt! That makes you just as evil as The Dark One. I'm surprised you haven't pledged your allegiance to him."

Avatar stared at the Pharaoh before turning back to the Priest. "How sad, you lose one monster and you start throwing around accusations."

"I don't care about losing that pathetic monster. I have a better one waiting, one that's more powerful than the Egyptian Gods!" The Pharaoh gasped.

"Maybe this monster was the one that fossilized the God Monsters," Yami-Yugi figured.

Beast of Talwar and another monster appeared. "Now, I sacrifice these two Shadow Monsters!" The monsters disappeared. The tablets shattered showing that the monsters were gone forever. "So I can summon my ultimate creature!" The Priest's body started to glow. Energy formed a dragon-shape. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3)!" The two Duelists along with Avatar and the Pharaoh all gasped as the familiar dragon rose. "She has returned, Pharaoh, and she is angry, angry that you caused her death."

_"Why would the priest refer to the Blue-Eyes in the feminine sense?" _Yugi asked.

_"I'm not sure," _Yami replied.

"Blue-Eyes, destroy Wingweaver with White Lightning!" The white dragon launched a blue energy blast. Wingweaver actually screamed in pain as she was destroyed. "Now attack Avatar directly!"

"No!" The Pharaoh cried.

Avatar quickly put up a shield but somehow the White Lightning Blast destroyed it and struck Avatar head-on. Avatar let out a scream as the cape and hood disintegrated.

"It can't be! It isn't possible!" Yami-Yugi and Kaiba heard the Pharaoh cry out.

The Priest smirked, "How ironic, an eye for an eye."

Yami-Yugi couldn't see what had the Pharaoh so spooked. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was blocking his view. Yami-Yugi started to fly around the giant beast.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"I have to see who Harold's predecessor was."

"It's just an illusion," Kaiba argued then followed. "It's not real."

_No, it's not an illusion. A piece of my memory is unlocking, _Yami thought. As Yami-Yugi came around to the front of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he saw the Pharaoh kneeling down by Avatar.

"Why?" The Pharaoh asked. "Why did it have to be you?"

Yami-Yugi then saw Avatar's face.

And what he saw almost blew his mind. "No, this can't be possible!"

When Avatar first appeared, Yami-Yugi expected to see Harold or at least an Egyptian version of him.

He was dead wrong.

Past Avatar didn't look like Harold at all.

Past Avatar wasn't even male.

It was a female.

Dark hair fell around a delicate face. Doe-brown eyes stared up at the Pharaoh but the light in them was beginning to fade.

Yami-Yugi gasped, she looked remarkably like Tea.

"I'm sorry… my Pharaoh," she said weakly.

"Why, why did you disguise yourself and sacrifice yourself?"

"I only… did it… for you… my Pharaoh… my beloved." And the eyes rolled up and her arm, which was trying to touch the Pharaoh's cheek, went limp.

"Ananzu," the Pharaoh muttered. He glared daggers at the priest. "Have you no sense of loyalty? Or did the Dark One order you to kill everybody?"

"You're mistaken, my minions and I have no allegiance to the Dark One, but we have no allegiance to you either. This is all about who is the strongest and that shall be me!"

"Your hatred and greed has resulted in the death of a caring soul," the Pharaoh said. When he looked up at the priest, there was murder in the violet eyes. "For that, I will not forgive you! I summon Dark Magician (4)!" A man in purple robes carrying a long staff with an orb set in a shell-shaped object at one end.

An image of the stone tablet rose in between the Pharaoh and the Priest. Yami-Yugi and Kaiba were sucked through another vortex.

* * *

Yami-Marik stared at his Millennium Rod, "Who is invoking the powers of my Millennium Rod?"

* * *

The light ball was slowly dissipating. "Is everyone all right?" Harold asked as he came in.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Yami-Yugi and Kaiba found themselves back on the Duel Tower, panting like they've just run a ten mile race. The Egyptian God Monsters have vanished.

"Seto, are you all right?" Mokuba asked.

Yami-Marik growled at his Millennium Rod. "What happened in there?" _Kaiba's past somehow intersects with the Millennium Rod, but he'll never get his hands on it. It's mine, it always will be mine._

Kaiba needed a minute to compose his thoughts. _I know who I am, I am Seto Kaiba, I am president of the world's largest gaming corporation. But no matter what I do, I can't get those images out of my head. This ancient fairy tale keeps coming back to haunt me ever since Ishizu tried to brainwash me at the museum. First it happened during my duel with her and again when I could read the text on the Winged-Dragon of Ra and now this, but I will not lose my grip on reality!_

"Do you understand the significance of what we just saw, Kaiba?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"It was just an illusion!"

"It was more than just an illusion. We have inherited the duel that began in that palace 3000 years ago!"

"Whatever," Kaiba said dismissively. "Let's end this!"

"I should only warn you, I am dueling for so much more than a simple victory. I am dueling for my past and the future of mankind!"

"Believe whatever you want, it will all be over soon."

_Kaiba's right, _Yami-Marik thought. _But I have to insure that Kaiba's link to the Millennium Rod does not interfere with my plans. I must win and gain infinite power._

"So what's the score?" Amara asked as she finished threading her hair back into the ponytail holder.

"Let's see, Seto has 2000 life points while Yugi has 3000," Mokuba said. "Both God Cards have been destroyed."

"It's still your move," Yami-Yugi told Kaiba.

"Now you're talking some sense," Kaiba said.

(Y: 3000)  
(K: 2000)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." _I don't need an Egyptian God Card, I have a much more reliable card in my hand: my Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

Yami-Yugi drew a card it was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (5). _I can't attack Kaiba with this, it's too weak._

_Kaiba has no monsters on the field, he's wide open for a direct attack, _Yami-Marik noted.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts." A brown lion-type creature appeared.

"I activate my Clone trap card. This makes a duplicate of your beast." A darker version of Gazelle appeared on Kaiba's side of the field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"You just made your last move. On my next turn, I'll sacrifice my Gazelle clone to summon my Blue-Eyes!"

"But Blue-Eyes is an eight-star monster and you need two sacrifice monsters to summon an eight-star monster. You have only one."

"You especially must know that things aren't always what they seem." Kaiba drew a card. "You're right it's a normal rule that eight star monsters require two sacrifices. But I'm about to change that rule. I play the magic card Cost Down. Cost Down reduces the number of stars of my monsters by two turning Blue-Eyes from an eight-star monster to a six-star one."

"That means you can summon it!"

"I see you've been paying attention. I sacrifice my Gazelle clone to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" With a roar that sounded like a cross between an elephant and a train wreck, the dragon rose from the card.

"All right, Bro, now nothing can stop you," Mokuba said happily.

_Maybe I'll be facing Kaiba in the finals after all, _Marik thought.

_There's something about Kaiba's attitude that bothers me, _Amara thought. _I mean it's not just the fact that I hate rich snobs who think they know everything, but… he seems to be taking more anger out on Yugi than necessary. I can understand if Kaiba wants to gain his title back from Yugi but he's acting like Yugi is the cause of all his problems._

"It's time to put an end to our feud. Blue-Eyes, attack his Gazelle with White Lightning!" The dragon launched a white energy burst which destroyed the beast. "Looks like the King's been dethroned. I end my turn."

_I have only one chance. If the visions of the past are to be believed, then the only way to combat his monster, I must summon my Dark Magician. _Yami-Yugi drew a card and said, "I know you had the same visions I've had and I'm about to prove it. I play Monster Reborn to get back the Dark Magician I sent to the graveyard as the result of your Life-Shaver trap card."

Kaiba's look showed that he was horrified by the appearance of Yugi's favorite monster, but his voice tried to hide it, "Your move doesn't prove a thing!"

"It's time for you to accept your destiny."

"True Duelists make their own destiny!"

"I set another card face-down and end my turn." _I hope my plan works. Magic Formula should make Dark Magician's attack points equal to Blue-Eyes White Dragon's. The rest is up to destiny now. _"I end my turn."

"I'm disappointed that you put all your faith into some old folk tale. You're no Pharaoh so you should stop playing pretend. You're concentrating on the past instead of the here and now and that will be your downfall. It's my move and I'll set one card face-down and play the magic card called Card of Demise! This lets me draw five cards but in five turns I have to discard them. Fortunately, I won't need to wait that long before that." Kaiba drew his five cards. _I've studied Yugi's past duels really carefully and I know what he's up to. He'll use one of his face-down cards to power up his Dark Magician and the other to stop my Blue-Eyes' attack._ "Your strategy isn't going to work. I summon Lord of Dragons (6) in attack mode. As long as Lord of Dragons is on the field, magic and trap cards can't affect my Blue-Eyes."

"But you seem to forget that Dark Magician is more powerful than your Lord of Dragons."

"Then go ahead and attack it."

Yami-Yugi cast a suspicious look in Kaiba's direction. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (7) in defense mode. Dark Magician, attack his Lord of Dragons with Dark Magic Attack!"

"I reveal my face-down card, Magical Trick Mirror which lets me activate a magic card from your graveyard and I choose Monster Reborn which I'll use to revive Obelisk the Tormentor!" The giant monster briefly rose from the field and used its arm to block the dark energy attack. "It might be on the field for one turn, but that's long enough to block your Dark Magician's attack."

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 2000)

"Now you along with Obelisk are both going to the graveyard where you'll both remain while I become the World's Greatest Duelist and have everyone acknowledge my greatness!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Beast of Talwar  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2150

(2)  
Name: Wingweaver  
Level: 7  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400

(3)  
Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(4)  
Name: Dark Magician  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(5)  
Name: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(6)  
Name: Lord of Dragons (Lord of D.)  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100

(7)  
Name: Beta the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600


	13. The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 157: The Long-Awaited Rematch Pt 5: Dueling is a State of Mind  
Episode Basis: Clash in the Coliseum Pt 5

Yami-Yugi: Somehow, the clash between Obelisk and Slifer sent me and Kaiba back in time to Ancient Egypt and to where the Pharaoh and the Priest were locked in combat. Those two looked like Kaiba and me, and they were using our monsters too. What really threw me for a loop was that Harold's predecessor was a woman who protected the Pharaoh with her life. Back in reality, we both realized that this duel wouldn't be solved with Egyptian God Cards, but with our own trademark monsters: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician. But Kaiba wasn't ready to give up his Obelisk just yet. Using a trap card that didn't directly affect Obelisk, he summoned it from the graveyard. I know I'm the only one who stands a chance at standing up to Marik's Millennium Rod and if the world is going to be safe, I have to make sure it's me facing Marik. But Kaiba only cares about his own pride. Which do you think is the better purpose for this duel?

* * *

"Guys, look," Kevin called from the window. "That blue monster is back."

The others came to see at the portholes. "It's Obelisk!" Harold realized.

"If Kaiba brought him back from the graveyard, how can Yugi beat him without his Egyptian God Card?" Tea asked.

"He can't," Duke pointed out. "I bet that was what Kaiba was counting on."

Tristan ran over to Joey and picked him up. "All right, Joey, you're waking up whether you like it or not."

"Tristan, stop!" Serenity pleaded.

"Trust me, Joey needs to see this." Tristan ripped the electrodes off of Joey's chest and lifted Joey's arm across his shoulders.

"Stop that," the Doctor requested. "You could be causing hi irreparable harm!"

"Shut up he needs to see this a lot more than he needs to be hooked up like a television." Tristan moved Joey over to the window. "Joey, open your eyes and look at that. Yugi is in trouble and needs your help."

* * *

Yami-Yugi's body was still smoking as Obelisk's massive defense. "Your God Card won't remain for long," Yami-Yugi said.

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 2000)

"It doesn't matter," Kaiba said. "Obelisk served his purpose."

Yami-Yugi grunted, "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

The effects of Monster Reborn expired and Obelisk returned to the graveyard. "It's time for you to start living for the moment and forget about the past. But there's nothing you can do anyway, as soon as I make my next move, you're history!"

_It can't end like this, _Yami-Yugi complained. _I have to beat Kaiba to get to Marik so I can defeat he can enact his evil plan!

* * *

_

Joey walked along the streets of Domino looking for the others. "They must be around here somewhere." He finally saw Tea, Yugi, and his Grandfather. "There you guys are, where've you been?"

"Looking for you," Tea replied.

"Huh, but…"

"You have an important duel to fight," Solomon Moto reminded him. "You made it to the finals."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to duel all the way straight to the top," Joey bragged.

"You have everything you need in your deck," Yugi informed him. "All you need is to believe in your cards… and a little luck couldn't hurt."

"Luck, who needs luck when you have skills like mine?"

Joey's opponent was only a boy, most likely about six or seven years younger than him. The players were shuffling each other's decks as the referee explained the rules. "Each of you will start with 2000 life points. There are no required monster sacrifices and no direct attacks on the player are allowed. Do you understand these rules?"

The players returned the decks to their original owners. "Yes," they both said.

"Then take your places and let the duel begin."

The two ran to their dueling stations. "Let's duel!" They cried.

(J: 2000)  
(K: 2000)

A/N: The 'K' stands for Kid.

"I'll start by summoning Nekogal #1 (1) in attack mode!" A woman with a long green tail and fly wings appeared.

"Then I'll summon…" Joey groaned at seeing the only monster he had was Magnet Warrior #1 (2) with only 1000 attack points. But then he remembered something Yugi's Grandpa taught him.

_"The key to winning is the right combination of cards. You can't just use monster cards, but you need to combine them with your magic cards."_

"I summon Magnet Warrior #1 in attack mode," Joey said. A blue-armored human appeared. "And I equip him with Legendary Sword raising his attack points by 300!"

(MW1: 1000-1300)

The warrior charged forward and sliced the cat girl. "That's it for me."

(J: 2000)  
(K: 1700)

"It's my move now and you're going down, Wheeler," the kid said. "I summon Lesser Dragon (3) in attack mode. I'll also lay one card face-down and end my turn."

_I got this duel in the bag, _Joey thought as he drew a card. "Warrior, attack his Dragon!"

"I reveal my trap card Reinforcements which increases my monster's attack points by 500!"

(LD: 1200-1700)

Joey's warrior was destroyed.

(J: 1600)  
(K: 1700)

"If that's the best you can do, Wheeler, I'll destroy you one-two-three."

Joey scowled, "I summon Tiger Axe (4) in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"Is that all you got?"

"You know for a little kid, you certainly have a big mouth."

* * *

Back at the Dueling Tower, Yami-Yugi told Kaiba that it was his turn. As Kaiba started his turn, he said, "If you want to believe we fought 3000 years ago, that's fine, but don't go trying to convince me of such nonsense. I only believe in one thing and that's my supreme dueling skill. Everything else is meaningless. I want to get on with this duel so I can reclaim the title you stole from me as the World's Greatest Duelist."

"This duel has grown tiresome," Yami-Marik complained. "It doesn't matter who wins this duel, I will be the victor in the end."

"You know, once someone starts thinking that way, they've already lost," Amara told him.

"I switch Lord of Dragons to defense mode," Kaiba said. The Lord of Dragons got down on one knee and folded its cape across its chest. "Next I play a magic card called Flute of Summoning Dragon. With this, I can now summon up to two dragons from my hand and I choose two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Two more of the dragons rose on either side of the first.

"How can I fight three Blue-Eyes," Yami-Yugi wondered.

"I heard that the Blue-Eyes White Dragons are invincible," Amara said to Mokuba. "Is that true, Mokuba?"

"They can be destroyed if that's what you mean," Mokuba replied. "But since my brother's the one controlling them, they might as well be invincible."

"Ho boy," Amara groaned.

* * *

"Now I summon Steel Ogre Grotto #1 (5) in attack mode."

"Uh-oh, that monster has 1400 attack points, that isn't good," Joey commented.

"Well if you don't like that, then you're really not going to like what comes next. I play a magic card called Polymerization to combine my Steel Ogre with my Lesser Dragon to form Metal Dragon (6) in attack mode. Metal Dragon, attack his Tiger Axe with Metal Flame attack." The dragon blasted blue fire and destroyed the beast-warrior.

(J: 1050)  
(K: 1700)

"Your situation looks pretty desperate, Wheeler," the kid commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," Joey muttered as he drew a card. It was Flame Swordsman but its attack points were 50 less than Metal Dragon's. So he decided to play it safe for now. "I summon Hero of the East (7) in defense mode." A samurai warrior in brown armor appeared. "That ends my turn."

* * *

"I have four monsters on the field," Kaiba pointed out. "While you only have your worthless Dark Magician and pathetic Magnet Warrior, I'm going to win."

Mokuba smiled.

_He might be right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I'm running out of options.

* * *

_

"What's going on up there," Harold wondered. "Obelisk disappeared but for some reason, I'm not feeling at ease."

"I just want Yugi to win so that this nightmare will be over," Tea said.

"But Kaiba's no push-over," Kevin commented. "I mean he even beat me and I've been trained by the best."

"And with the bad blood between those two," Harold added.

"What are the chances that Kaiba and Yugi would just play a normal friendly game of Duel Monsters?" Duke asked.

"Slim to none," Harold replied. "And Slim's packing a suitcase right now."

"Relax, guys," Tristan assured the others. "Everything's going to be all right." He turned to Joey. "Isn't that right, Joey?"

* * *

Joey had fought this duel before so he should've known what was coming next. But in the heat of the duel, he forgot that he was dreaming and was treating it like it was really happening.

It was now the kid's turn. "I play Stop Defense on your Hero changing him to attack mode." The samurai got up and drew its sword. "Metal Dragon, attack his Hero with Metal Blaze!" Joey's monster was destroyed and his life points took a serious hit.

(J: 300)  
(K: 1700)

"I set one card face-down. My turn's done now but next turn, you're a goner, Wheeler."

"Yeah, well watch out because Joey has a plan," Joey said. _Just wish I knew what it was. _The card he drew at the start of his turn was the magic card Shield and Sword.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now who recognized this blooper? Fans of the Japanese series know that Joey actually went through this duel somewhere in the vicinity of episode 2 of the canon show. But he got the Shield and Sword card on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. It was one of the cards he showed off to Yugi along with Koon-Eye with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Salamandra. But here he is using it before he even got it. Then again, this is a dream so I guess something like that could be kosher but when I first realized this, I thought it was a mistake.

* * *

_This card can't help me, _Joey thought. _Although Metal Dragon's defense points are lower than its attack points, it has 1700 defense points and none of the monsters in my hand have 1700 defense points. The only monster that comes remotely close is Flame Swordsman who falls short 100 defense points. Now, what would Yugi do…?_

_"Remember to consider all of your options."_

Joey looked through his hand and spotted another magic card. He suddenly had a brainstorm. _That's it! If I use this magic card in combination with my Shield and Sword card, I could make his monster weak enough for my Flame Swordsman to attack._

"Are you going to move or are you going to just stand there?" The kid asked.

"Oh, I'm going to move all right and it's a big one too. First I'll summon an old friend of mine, Flame Swordsman!" Joey's favorite warrior monster appeared. "By the way, your Metal Dragon's a wind attribute monster, right?"

"Uh… yeah," the kid confirmed surprised at Joey's question. "Why?"

"Then it's a perfect target for my Gust Fan! Gust Fan raises your monster's attack points by 400 but lowers your defense points by 200."

(MD: 1850-2250, 1700-1500)

"Why would you waste a magic card powering up my monster? The pressure must be getting to you."

"Maybe or maybe I have a strategy, which I just so happen TO have. I play the magic card Shield and Sword which switches our monster's attack points and defense points."

(MD: 2250-1500, 1500-2250)  
(FS: 1800-1600, 1600-1800)

"Flame Swordsman, destroy his Metal Dragon!"

But to Joey's surprise, Flame Swordsman was destroyed. "No, how could my super combo fail?"

"I activated my trap card," the kid explained. "Before you activated Shield and Sword, I turned over my Castle Walls trap card which raises my monster's attack points by 500."

(MD: 1500-2000)

"So when you activated your Shield and Sword magic card, you transferred all of those defense points into attack points."

"And since Flame Swordsman was now weaker, it was destroyed. I lost."

(J: 0)  
(K: 1700)

Joey and the kid exited their dueling stations and joined at the side of the ring.

"Nice job, shorty," Joey said congratulating the kid.

"You too," the kid agreed. "You played some sweet moves back there. I know I said some pretty mean stuff and I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's all good. Well, good luck in the Finals."

As Joey started to walk away, the kid said, "Hey Joey, next time could you teach me that Shield and Sword combo you did?"

Joey gave him a thumb up, "You bet, kid, smell you later." And he went to rejoin his friends.

* * *

On the Duel Tower, Kaiba was noting how Yugi couldn't withstand the terrible assault of his three Blue-Eyes. "I will hit you so hard you'll remember my superiority for the rest of your life. Blue-Eyes, get ready to attack!"

"Looks like Kaiba will be the next casualty of the Shadow Realm," Yami-Marik said earning him another evil glance from Amara.

_This is it, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I'm going to lose the duel._

_"Guess again."_

_"Joey?" _Yami-Yugi cast a glance over his shoulder as a phantom of Joey appeared.

_"Didn't you once tell me to consider all my options?"_

_All my options? _Yami-Yugi looked from his hand to Kaiba's Lord of Dragons. _That's it, there is a move I can do, a move I can do with some help from Kaiba that is._

"Blue-Eyes, atta…"

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (8)!" A black skeletal dragon with bony wings and beady red eyes appeared with a roar.

Everyone was astonished, Kaiba especially. "Where did that come from?"

"From my hand, which I summoned using your Flute of Summoning Dragon."

"But Flute of Summoning Dragon was my magic card."

"But I was able to use it too, thanks to this magic card, a card you should recognize since you went up against it before." The face-down card revealed itself. "The magic card Living Arrow!"

"Not Living Arrow, not that card!"

"Yes, that card. As you well know, with Living Arrow I can use your cards as if they were my own." Yami-Yugi thought back to the last time he used this card against Kaiba. With it, he was able to take control of the duel even if it was for a little while. _I'm glad Joey and Harold gave me their cards, _Yami-Yugi thought. _I don't think I would've stood a chance without them._

"You dare taint my dueling field with that poor excuse for a dragon?"

"This card is a gift from a very close friend of mine. In fact, so is Living Arrow. You see, Kaiba, even when they're not here, my friends are always by my side and that's something that nothing can destroy!"

* * *

He could hear it he could hear the heartbeat of the dragon, the heartbeat of the card he cherished so much.

He could hear the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

* * *

"Having that card won't change a thing," Kaiba said losing his temper. "I'll destroy you and that loathsome Red-Eyes."

"Don't be so sure of that, Kaiba," Yami-Marik commented. Though Kaiba didn't hear him, Amara did and for once she agreed.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Dark Magician with White Lightning!"

_I better make this fast, _Yami-Yugi thought. "I activate a trap card, Magician Selection which protects my Dark Magician by deflecting the attack to the weakest monster on the field." The White Lightning blast bounced off a barrier that surrounded the Dark Magician and struck the Lord of Dragons destroying it.

"Your other monsters won't be so lucky." That was partly true as Beta the Magnet Warrior was struck. Fortunately it was in defense position so his life points were unaffected. "And your Red-Eyes is next."

"Activate trap card #2, Spellbinding Circle!" A circle blocked the attack and encompassed the Blue-Eyes. "Spellbinding Circle snares your monster in its magical grip and lowers its attack points by 700!"

(BEWD: 3000-2300)

"Which means Red-Eyes is now free to counterattack. Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" The black dragon launched a fireball and destroyed the Blue-Eyes that was inside the circle.

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 1900)

_"Joey, thanks for your help," _Yami-Yugi told the Phantom-Joey.

_"All I did was give you the same advice you gave me," _Joey returned. _"Now go on and win this fight." _And he disappeared.

"This doesn't change anything," Kaiba protested. "I will still be in the winner."

Yami-Yugi looked up at Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _As long as I believe in the heart of the cards and in the spirit of my friends, that will not happen.

* * *

_

On the blimp, Joey's eyes began to open.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Nekogal #1  
Level: 3  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 900

(2)  
Name: Magnet Warrior #1 (M-Warrior #1)  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 500

(3)  
Name: Lesser Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Tiger Axe  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1100

(5)  
Name: Steel Ogre Grotto #1  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(6)  
Name: Metal Dragon  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1700

(7)  
Name: Hero of the East  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1000

(8)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000


	14. The Long Awaited Rematch Pt 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 158: The Long-Awaited Rematch Pt 6: Triumph Over Hatred  
Episode Basis: Clash in the Coliseum Pt 6

Joey: I'm not sure but I think I had a dream. I was at this huge Duel Monsters tournament in Domino. I made it to the Finals and was sure I was going on to the championships. The kid I was dueling was a real smart-aleck but very good. Every move I tried he was able to counter with some sort of trap or magic card. Even when I started a combo that would shock some pros, he countered it. He ended up winning but it was all good. At least I knew now I have what it takes to go up against the big boys. Unfortunately Yugi was having a tougher time with Kaiba than I was with my opponent. Don't ask me how I knew maybe it was because we grew so close. So I tried to send him the same advice that he gave me: to consider all my options. And he was able to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I could feel the heartbeat of my Red-Eyes and somehow it brought me back.

* * *

Everyone watched as Joey's eyes slowly opened.

"Joey!"

"Say something, man!"

"Can you hear us?"

"What's going on?" Joey wondered looking around lazily. He spied his former bed. "A hospital bed, did someone get hurt?"

"Yeah, someone was knocked unconscious," Tristan said staring at Joey.

Joey looked down at himself. "Did… was I the one who passed out?"

Serenity couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his waist. "Oh Joey, I was so scared for you. I'm so glad you're back."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, bud," Kevin said.

"We all missed you," Tea said.

"Especially Serenity," Duke observed.

"This is impossible," the Doctor said. "There's no humanly-possible way you could've recovered so fast."

"You don't know Joey Wheeler," Harold said. "His endurance is close to superhuman."

Tristan grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt. "Never pull a trick like this again!" He burst into tears. "You… you had the girls worried sick," he sobbed. "I, of course, knew you were going to be all right."

"Oh brother," Kevin moaned.

Joey was briefly disoriented. "The last thing I remember was dueling Marik to save Mai from the Shadow Realm…" Joey's eyes widened. He turned around and saw Mai lying on a bed next to his. He ran over to her. "Mai! Mai, wake up! I don't get it I thought that beating Marik would've freed her from the Shadow Realm." He looked up at the others. "I did beat him, didn't I?"

Solemnly, Serenity shook her head. "Joey, you lost that duel."

"No, that can't be," Joey said shaking his head. "I remember, Marik had only 900 life points left and I summoned a monster with more!"

"Gearfried," Kevin supplied.

"I attacked him, I should've won; I should've…"

"Joey, listen," Serenity sad harshly. "You were playing a shadow game. Marik was draining your strength. You did summon a monster strong enough to beat him, but before you could call out an attack, you passed out."

Joey's eyes tear up. He grabbed Mai's body and hugged her, "Mai, I'm sorry, sorry I couldn't save you. Please… forgive me."

The others' hearts went out to Joey and Mai.

* * *

At this time, the helicopter dispatched had landed on Kaiba Corp. Island next to the blimp. Two paramedics carried a stretcher out.

* * *

"You're at a big disadvantage, Yugi," Kaiba said.

"What do you mean?" Yami-Yugi asked. "We both have two monsters on the field!"

(Y: 1500)  
(K: 1900)

"But my dragons are still more powerful than either of yours." Kaiba set two cards face-down and ended his turn.

"Maybe, but we still have a long ways to go," Yami-Yugi said as he started his turn by drawing a card. _This magic card could come in handy later. _"I set one card face-down and switch my Red-Eyes to defense mode."

"Hah, I activate my trap card," Kaiba announced. "Final Attack Orders, this trap card forces all of your monsters to attack mode. It also has another ability."

"What is it?"

"We must take three cards from our decks and send all others to the graveyard. These three cards will form a new deck. And the first player to use up all three cards loses." Kaiba took three cards from his deck. "I already know which cards I want. You might as well give up right now because my strategy is unstoppable."

Yami-Yugi scanned his deck for which cards he could use.

* * *

Laying Mai back down, Joey suddenly recalled Yugi. He turned to Serenity. "What's going on with Yugi?" He asked.

"Yugi's dueling Kaiba," Tea informed him.

"I have to get up there," Joey said and hurried to put on his shoes.

"You can't go," Tea argued.

"Yugi needs me," Joey argued back.

"You should get back in bed," the Doctor said but to no avail.

Outside, Joey ran into two paramedics who were carrying a stretcher. "We're here for the critically ill patient, where is he?" One paramedic asked.

The others caught up with him and heard the paramedic's question. The doctor sheepishly pointed at Joey, "Uh… he's standing right before you." The paramedics' eyes almost bugged out. "He was in critical condition a minute ago."

"Don't exaggerate, Doc," Joey said wagging his finger. "Five minutes, tops. But look at me now." He flexed. "I'm in the best shape of my career!"

"But it's too dangerous to be moving about," the doctor protested. "You need to be examined!"

"Examine me later," Joey said and turned to run off.

"Joey, stop!" Tea commanded. Duke, Tristan, and Harold had never seen such ferocity in her voice before. "You have to listen to the doctor. You were in really bad shape not long ago and everyone was worried sick about you." Joey cast a glance at the others as Tea continued (allowing a sob to escape every now and then). "Too many… so many people have been hurt because of this tournament. I… I don't want…" She trailed off.

"Look," Joey said. "I'm sorry I worried everyone, but I made a promise to be there for Yugi. I came back for a reason: to fulfill my promise to be there by his side when he defeats Marik. And I never go back on a promise even if I'm on my deathbed."

Tea gasped as she recalled what Yugi said before he left.

* * *

_"Tea, remember what we learned at the museum? We learned that I was once an Egyptian Pharaoh and that I once saved mankind thousands of years ago by defeating an ancient evil and that I must do so again by winning a Duel Monsters Tournament. Joey found out about this and vowed to help me. If I back out, I would not only be giving up on Joey, but the entire world."

* * *

_

"Yugi… does need your help," Tea realized.

"That's right, so my mind's made up." Joey looked at Kevin and Serenity. "Look after Mai, you two; you need to be there for her now just like you were there for me."

"Right," Serenity and Kevin said.

Joey turned to Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Harold, "Let's go, guys." The five of them took off.

"Hey wait," the Doctor called. "Can't anyone talk some sense into him?"

"When my brother makes up his mind, it's impossible to change it," Serenity said cheerfully.

* * *

Yami-Yugi was wracking his brain over what Kaiba's strategy was. _Kaiba's trap card only allows him to pick three cards. His three cards must be the key to his strategy. Let's see, if I was Kaiba, what would I do? I would probably want to sic the Ultimate Dragon on me. Let's see, first he would need to bring back the Blue-Eyes that I already destroyed and to do that he would need Monster Reborn. Next he would need to combine it with the other two Blue-Eyes and to do that he would need Monster Reborn. But I can't imagine what his third card would be. Oh well. _Yami-Yugi selected three cards. _It's all up to destiny now. _He shuffled the three cards and placed them in the deck slot while the rest of the deck went into the graveyard.

"It won't matter which cards you chose because they certainly can't help you now." He drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that's currently in my graveyard." The third dragon appeared in between the two others.

_I knew it, _Yami-Yugi thought.

Then Kaiba revealed his face-down card and Yami-Yugi's theory about Kaiba's three cards went down the toilet.

It was Polymerization.

"If Polymerization was already on the field, what were the other two cards he chose?" Yami-Yugi wondered out loud.

"I use Polymerization to fuse my three dragons together to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (1)!" A giant three-headed dragon appeared. Yami-Yugi gasped. Nothing he currently has on the field can defeat it and Kaiba knew that. "Yugi, when we left Duelist Kingdom, I said that we would face each other again."

"Yes, and now your prediction has come true," Yami-Yugi grumbled. _Except now there's more at stake than he could possibly imagine._

"I will now strip you of everything you have! Oh how I've played this moment over and over again in my mind. Now here we are on top of my Duel Tower and all you have to hang on to is some rock from a few thousand years ago! But you know what, you're right about one thing: this is about the past. But it's not about some battle you think happened 3000 years ago this is about burying the past for good! Once I win this tournament and beat you, I'll be number one. Then I can close the book on my past and concentrate on the future."

* * *

_Ever since my brother Mokuba and I were dropped off at that stinking orphanage, I had to toughen up to protect the both of us! Then we were adopted by that tyrant Gozaburo Kaiba who taught me how to crush my enemies and trust nobody! But no matter what I did, nothing could satisfy that demon of a man. So I turned his own teachings against him and took his company from him. Now Kaiba Corp. belongs to me.

* * *

_

"But there's one conquest left for me to achieve: to defeat you! Then I can forget the past forever."

"Sheesh, sounds like Kaiba's blaming all his problems on Yugi," Amara commented. "I hate guys like that." She heard a sniffle and turned to her left.

Mokuba was crying.

"Mokuba, are you all right?"

"I never realized he felt that way about our past," Mokuba said more to himself than to Amara. He's right about things not being easy for us, especially after we were adopted by Gozaburo. It wasn't that bad, at least we still had each other. But Seto wants to forget everything, even the person he used to be."

"It's awfully hard to ignore who you used to be," Amara said solemnly.

"But I like how he used to be." He took out his locket and opened it to reveal a picture of his brother when he was younger. "Back then, he used to smile, and play games with me, and help me. But now… all he seems to care about is moving up."

"Mokuba, with all due respect, your brother needs to realize that being on top doesn't have to mean you have to be miserable." She looked across the field at Yami-Yugi. "He also needs to learn that you can't throw all your anger at one person especially for things he wasn't a part of."

Yami-Yugi smiled, "You know what, Kaiba you never cease to amaze me."

"Oh, is it my superior dueling skills that amaze you?"

"No, it's your stubbornness and lust for power that I find so puzzling. You will never truly defeat me with a heart full of anger and hatred. Observe, I activate my face-down card Double Spell which lets me copy and use all the magic cards you used on your previous turn which includes Monster Reborn and Polymerization. So now I resurrect Buster Blader (2) from the graveyard!" A burly warrior in armor carrying a large cutlass burst from the ground. "Next I'll combine Buster Blader with Dark Magician." The two disappeared into a vortex. Lightning danced across the sky and a figure could be seen in a fetal position inside a ball of light. The ball of light burst open and a figure dressed like the Dark Magician but the colors were blue and a little bit of yellow appeared. The staff had a long curved blade on it. "Behold, Dark Paladin (3)!"

"That's your big fusion?" Kaiba asked skeptically.

"Don't let down your guard just yet, Kaiba, Dark Paladin gains Buster Blader's special ability to raise its attack points by 500 for every Dragon-type Monster on the field." There were currently two: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

(DP: 2900-3900)

"Your Paladin is still 600 points short of beating my Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba ended his turn.

Yami-Yugi drew a card. _Kaiba, I know your heart is full of hatred and rage, but I hope that this card can help me break through that. _"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Kaiba drew his second card and laughed. "Yugi, now I can forget the past!"

"It's the past that makes us who we are today! We must never forget the past but learn from it and use it to grow stronger!"

"No, you're wrong, Yugi, you're always wrong! It's time for me to move forward! The past is over. The only thing I need to do now is defeat you and obtain my total greatness!"

Amara noticed that Mokuba was shaking his head. He gripped his pendant so hard that it looked like he was going to crush it. Amara had a feeling Mokuba wasn't even aware he was doing these things. She placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder and the boy relaxed a little or at least realized what he was doing to the pendant.

"This Duel Tower that we stand on, surrounded by rubble and destruction, is much like your heart, Kaiba. surrounded by hate and anger. As long as those fuel you, you will never beat me!"

"It's my hatred that's pushing me forward, and it's what I'll use to crush you!"

"Then go ahead and direct all of your hatred towards me. Strike me down with your rage and prove to me that rage and hatred are the strongest force in the universe!"

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, get ready to attack!" Shockwaves moved through the ground aiming at Yami-Yugi and Dark Paladin.

_I have to believe in my friends and myself, _Yami-Yugi told himself. _If I'm truly destined to face Marik, there's no way Kaiba will win. My faith in the heart of the cards will overpower Kaiba's hatred any day. _"I activate the magic card Magician Formula."

"I'll counter that with Absorb Spell," Kaiba interrupted. "Now the power-up from your magic card goes to my monster."

(BEUD: 4500-5000)

"I'm glad you like history so much, Yugi, because you're about to become it. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Dark Paladin with White Neutron Blast!"

"It's over," Yami-Marik announced.

Mokuba leapt up in joy, "All right, Seto!"

By this time, Joey and the others arrived at the dueling field. "Yugi!" Joey cried.

"I win," Kaiba declared.

"I disagree," Yami-Yugi said. His smile disturbed Kaiba. "I still have one remaining face-down card. I've been destined to defeat you for 3000 years. I activate my final face-down card De-Fusion which I'll use to separate your Ultimate Dragon back into three separate Blue-Eyes!" The mighty dragon separated. "And now that there are four dragons on the field, my Dark Paladin gains 2000 attack points."

(DP: 3900-4900)

Yami-Yugi drew a card. "Kaiba, the card I hold in my hand will conquer the darkness surrounding your heart. I play the magic card Diffusion Wave Motion! By paying 1000 life points, I can have my Dark Paladin attack all monsters on your side of the field!" Energy waves lashed out and destroyed all three dragons at once.

(Y: 500)  
(K: 0)

Mokuba dropped to his knees. "No… my brother lost," he said meekly.

"That was a match for the ages," Amara said.

Yugi's friends cheered.

"I told you, Kaiba, your hatred and anger would never prevail. If you truly wish to defeat me, you must first defeat your own anger and hatred. Until you do that, you'll never win against me!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
Level: 12  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800

(2)  
Name: Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300

(3)  
Name: Dark Paladin  
Level: 8  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2400


	15. Conquering Hatred Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 159: Conquering Hatred Pt 1: Friendship vs. Pride  
Episode Basis: Battle for the Bronze Pt 1

Mokuba: I know our past was rough. The Orphanage was little better than a jail. And Gozaburo was a slave master. But there was one thing I always loved about our past: my Brother's smile. It showed that he was human, that he actually cared. But now, the only time he smiles is when he's winning at Duel Monsters. And I actually heard him say that he wanted to bury the past. He wanted to forget who he used to be. Perhaps… perhaps that was why Yugi won the duel, because he honored the past and used it to forge his future.

* * *

The duel was finally over. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons were destroyed in one shot by Yami-Yugi's Dark Paladin. Even Yami-Marik had to admit that he was glad that the Pharaoh won. It meant he would be given the pleasure to banishing both the Pharaoh and his host to the Shadow Realm while he obtain the Millennium Puzzle, the remaining Egyptian God Cards, and the power that he had sought for so many years.

"Kaiba, your heart is filled with anger and hatred, a burden that heavy shall never breed victory, just more anger, more hatred."

But Kaiba wasn't listening, just lamenting how the whole tournament was set up so he could emerge as victor. "I wanted to put the memory of my step-father behind me. But… now… Yugi won… I'm nothing." He lowered his head.

Roland was hesitant, he definitely wanted to claim Kaiba the victor, but now was not the time to be partisan. "The winner of this match is Yugi Moto! He will go on to face Marik Ishtar in the Battle City Finals." The dueling platform lowered.

"All right, Yug, way to go," Joey called as he, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Harold ran up to him.

For the first time in a long while, Yami-Yugi genuinely smiled. "Joey, you're awake!" He cried happily. "But how…?"

"Hey, you don't think I would let a freak show like Marik get the best of me, huh? Besides, I promised you I would be there to help you win, so here I am."

_"This is awesome," _Little-Yugi said appearing besides his spiritual equivalent. _"The whole gang is together again."_ Yami-Yugi and Joey shook hands.

"That was some ending, the way my Red-Eyes Black Dragon came through for you at the end."

"Yeah, Joey may have been snoozing, but the Dragon sure wasn't," Tristan cracked.

Joey let out a weak laugh before continuing, "The point is I was there for you, bud."

"Yes, both you and Harold were there for me." Yami-Yugi turned to Harold. "Harold, your cards as well as Joey's Dragon was a big help in letting me win this duel. You've fulfilled your promise, Harold you were there to aide me. Harold, Joey, thank you, I'm glad to have you for friends."

"What are friends for?" Harold asked as he, Yami-Yugi, and Joey all put their fists together. The others just smiled at the three Duelist friends.

Kaiba was still finding it hard to accept his loss. "How could my cards and strategies all fail me?"

"Oh quit your bellyaching," Amara said rolling her eyes. "I was upset when I lost too but I sucked it up and moved on." Amara and Mokuba looked up as Yami-Yugi approached Kaiba.

"That was the most challenging duel I have ever fought," Yami-Yugi said.

"Save it," Kaiba said not wanting to hear his pity.

"I mean it. You are one of the strongest Duelists in the world. But destiny favored me."

"I don't need your pity!"

"I see," Yami-Yugi said neutrally. "You haven't learned anything from this duel, have you? You were fueled by anger and hatred and a drive to forget your past. But I was fueled by my faith in my past and in my friends. I couldn't have won this duel without them."

Kaiba clenched his fist, "Every single one of us is alone in the world. I never had to ask for anyone's help."

"I used to think that same way," Harold said. "I thought I was all alone in this world. But then I met Yugi and he showed me how good it felt to rely on others and to have others rely on you. If I hadn't met Yugi, I probably would be half the person I am today."

"Kaiba, I have helped you dozens of times just as you helped me. I wouldn't be the Duelist I am today were it not for you pushing me to be my very best. You may be my strongest rival, but I also consider you my friend. And I know that deep down you feel the same about me. But you're too full of hatred and rage to realize it."

"Friendship is for fools," Kaiba snapped. "I duel alone, depending on others is for the weak. I'm not interested in having any pals to slow me down." He got up. "It's time for me to accept my defeat like a man. Since there's no one else I rely on, there's no one else I can blame." He flung his Egyptian God Card at Yami-Yugi who expertly caught it. He and Mokuba started to walk away.

"Kaiba, wait a minute," Joey called. Kaiba stopped. "In the Olympics, there are three medals: gold, silver, and bronze. If this was an Olympic event, the winner would receive the gold and his opponent the silver."

"What's your point?" Kaiba asked.

"The gold and silver may be already taken by Yugi and Marik, but the bronze is still up for grabs. So what do you say to a duel for the bronze… unless you're scared to face me for it." Kaiba just continued to walk away. "So you think you're too good for the rest of us, huh? I used to be a stubborn jerk just like you. I picked on others and thought I was all that. But deep inside, I was alone. And I hated it. But then, I found myself in a tight spot and Yugi stuck up for me. Through him, I realized that sticking up for others actually makes you stronger, not weaker.

"Yugi changed my life that day by sticking up for me and I always thanked him for that. He stuck up for you too but have you said thanks? I certainly didn't hear any. In fact, take away all your Kaiba Corp. goonies and who do you got?"

"Please tell me you're done," Kaiba said rolling his eyes. "All this talk about friendship is starting to bore me."

"Yeah," Mokuba jumped in. "The last thing my brother needs is a lecture from you!"

"How can you be defending him after what he said?" Joey asked Mokuba. "If he prefers to be alone, then he doesn't need you, does he?"

"That was harsh," Tristan commented.

"Yeah, but necessary," Amara added. "If you heard some of the stuff he said during his duel with Yugi, you would think that Joey's actually being lenient on him."

"I thought you didn't back down from a challenge," Joey told Kaiba. "But now it seems like you're afraid of losing to me!"

"Dueling you would be a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will."

"Seto!"

"I'll annihilate you so bad you won't want to play Duel Monsters ever again."

"We'll see, Mary Sunshine."

* * *

Ishizu paced up and down Odion's room. _The ultimate battle is fast approaching, _she thought worriedly. _Soon the Pharaoh will face my brother with the fate of the world depending on the outcome. _She got up and left the room.

* * *

Outside, the others converged at the foot of the Duel Tower. "I'll destroy you even without my Egyptian God Card."

"Then take your best shot," Joey dared.

"I won't need my best shot."

"Then take your worst shot for all I care, I have a duel to win."

"I've never seen Joey this confident," Duke commented.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Tea asked.

"That's the way Joey works," Tristan said. "He always seeks out the strongest opponents and fights them to the very end."

"But can he withstand it?" Harold wondered.

"Joey has come a long way through Battle City," Yami-Yugi commented. "Remember the way Marik looked when Joey withstood Ra's attack? He was genuinely afraid. If Joey utilizes all he's learned during Battle City, he stands a good chance of beating Kaiba."

"Or at least earning some respect from that stuck-up snob," Tristan added.

"That'll be the day," Amara commented.

_"Tea, take me to my sister!" _Tea's eyes glazed over and she silently walked away, unnoticed by everyone except Harold who also quietly snuck off after her.

"Let's duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

_It's time to show this third-rate wannabe what real dueling is all about. _"I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1) in attack mode!" A magenta-colored gargoyle appeared. "I also set two cards face-down and end my turn." _He'll never survive my Crush Card/Shrink combo._

"You'll have to do better than that," Joey said. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Gearfried, attack Ryu-Kishin with Battle-Lance Attack!"

"I activate my face-down card: the magic card Shrink."

"Nice try, smart guy, but I know all about your strategies. You were hoping to weaken my monster with that magic card. Too bad magic cards don't work on Gearfried."

"Awesome," Tristan exclaimed. "Joey's actually using his head out there."

"There's something different," Duke cracked. "Joey better be careful not to think too hard or he might hurt himself."

Yami-Yugi looked around. "Where's Tea?" He asked.

"Probably just went to the bathroom," Tristan said dismissively.

"Hey, Harold's not here too," Amara pointed out.

"I'm sure Harold can handle himself," Duke said.

"Don't be so sure about that," Kaiba said to Joey. "I reveal my face-down card: the magic card Shrink. I can use it to reduce any monster's attack points by half. But I'm not planning on using it on Gearfried, I'm using it on my own monster."

(RKP: 1600-800)

(J: 4000)  
(K: 3000)

"I may take damage, but since now that my Ryu-Kishin has less than 1000 attack points, I can activate my other face-down card Crush Card which not only destroys Gearfried, but every monster card in your deck with over 1500 attack points!" Smoke surrounded Gearfried and destroyed it. It then went into Joey's deck.

Harold hid behind a slab of metal. Through a crack in it, he could see Tea heading towards the blimp. _Is she going to tell Serenity about Joey's duel with Kaiba? She's walking a little funny. _He then saw Ishizu step down the ramp.

Joey mourned the loss of his powerful monsters. "A weak Duelist should have weak cards. Just admit that you're in over your head and leave before you hurt yourself."

"Forget it, this duel is just getting started and I have strategies you won't believe!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Kaiba asked with a sigh. "My draw, I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (2) in attack mode! La Jinn, attack him directly!" The genie lost a sphere of energy at Joey.

(J: 2200)  
(K: 3000)

* * *

"Tea, is something wrong?" Ishizu asked.

"The time is almost here… sister."

Ishizu gasped, "Marik's good side is back!" She exclaimed.

Harold gasped as his duel with Marik came back to him.

* * *

_"Bah, pathetic, dark monsters are the strongest Duel Monsters around!"_

_"To you, light monsters may be weak, but to me they represent hope for all those lost in the darkness! And hope is stronger than any magic, Tea proved that as she hoped to protect her friends from being destroyed. And now you're going to see the true power of the light, for when Wingweaver's attack points are high enough and the right magic card is used…" Harold drew the card, smiled, and showed it to his opponent. It was the card he got from the female Rare Hunter, Mary._

_"A ritual card!"_

_"An incredible transformation takes place!" Harold slid the card into his Duel Disk and activated it. Light gushed from the card. Wingweaver flew upward as the light fell around her. "And the ultimate powers of light are released, transforming Wingweaver into… SERAPHEEM!" From the sky descended a beautiful angel with long blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a white wrap-around dress. Her two white wings spread out before her. Everyone gasped, even Yugi and Joey-Marik stopped in their duel upon seeing the sight. "Now behold Serapheem's special power!" Serapheem sent up a beacon of light which came down in four orbs and Shining Abyss, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Shining Friendship and Mystical Elf all appeared behind Serapheem._

_"But… I destroyed those monsters!"_

_"Serapheem can resurrect up to four normal light monsters on the field, but that's not all, she also gets 200 extra attack points for each monster she resurrects. Serapheem, attack her life points directly with Ultra Luminosity!" Serapheem held up her hands as energy began collecting in them. Holding the orb in open hand, she slammed it with her palm and sent it flying. The orb struck Tea causing a massive flash of light which blinded most of the bystanders.

* * *

_

_I thought that defeating him in a duel would free Tea from his control but apparently it was all for nothing. I have to free her from Marik once and for all… even if it takes my soul!

* * *

_

"Have you had enough, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"Hang in there," Tristan cheered.

_I'm trying, _Joey thought. _But what can I do? _He drew a card. "Excellent, I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and then power him up with Graceful Dice!"

"Graceful Dice is a good way to turn weak monsters into strong monsters," Yami-Yugi commented. "He can turn this duel around."

"All right," Tristan cheered.

"Yeah, but La Jinn has 1800 attack points," Amara pointed out. "Joey would need to roll a 4 to increase his monster's attack points enough."

"Come on," Joey encouraged to the cherub as it rolled a blue die. "Papa needs a new pair of shoes."

The die landed on a 4.

(SL: 500-2000)

The Swordsman blasted right through the genie. "Looks like your genie granted my wish instead," Joey joked.

(J: 2200)  
(K: 2800)

"You can not win a duel on luck alone."

"Maybe, but it can sure give my Swordsman enough attack points to break your genie."

"You may have won the battle, but not the war! That victor will be me!"

"Oh boy, here he goes again," Joey groaned.

* * *

"You first appeared to me to tell me to protect Odion and I have," Ishizu told Tea-Marik.

"Yes, and I have been hiding in Tea's mind ever since. Through her, I've learned that it was my dark side that killed our father. I also learned that the reason you participated in this tournament was to save me from myself. Despite everything I done in my quest for power, you knew there was still good in me. But… I'm afraid that that side of me is almost gone forever!"

"No," Ishizu pleaded. "If the evil you succeed, the good you might be gone forever and the whole world might suffer!"

"That's right, and I can't let one duel decide the outcome of so much. It's time for me to step in and reclaim my body." He turned and ran off.

"No, wait!" Ishizu called but it was too late.

"Don't worry," Harold said stepping up beside her. "I'll watch over him."

"Harold!"

"I heard it all," Harold said. "Marik is controlling the first person who ever cared about me. And if he goes, so does she." Harold took off after Tea-Marik.

"Good luck, Harold," Ishizu muttered and leaned against the pillar for support.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ryu-Kishin Powered  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1000


	16. Conquering Hatred Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 160: Conquering Hatred Pt 2: Fighting Yourself  
Episode Basis: Battle of the Bronze Pt 2

Marik: I finally know the truth. It was my dark side who killed my father. It was my dark side that banished Joey's friend Mai, and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring to the Shadow Realm. Even though the dark me is like a separate entity, I still feel like it was me who did all that. And now, not just the entire world, but also my own fate is depending on the duel between the Pharaoh and my dark side. It's too much a gamble, even with the Pharaoh's excellent dueling strategies. I have to take things into my own hands. So, controlling the body of Yugi's friend Tea, I slipped out while everyone else was watching Joey duel Kaiba and am going to destroy my dark side once and for all!

* * *

Joey gave Kaiba a smug glance, "Looks like you're defenseless, Kaiba. And you said I didn't belong in this tournament," Kaiba said.

(J: 2200)  
(K: 2800)

"There's only a 600 life point difference between them," Amara pointed out. "That's pretty good if you ask me."

"Joey is doing better against Kaiba than I expected," Tristan commented and Duke agreed.

_"Joey has become one of the best Duelists around," _Yami commented to Yugi.

_"Don't forget his duel against Marik," _Yugi reminded the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _"Joey probably would've been in the Finals if Marik hadn't unleashed a Shadow Game on him."_

_"In his heart, Joey knows he's a great Duelist, worthy of the Battle City Crown."_

Even Mokuba had to admit Joey's move was good. _But he'll have to do better than that if he's going to beat my Brother._

"Well, congratulations on making one good move," Kaiba said snidely. "I guess there's a first time for everything. But don't forget, my Crush Card destroyed all your monsters with over 1500 attack points!"

_Kaiba may be right, the only monsters I have less than 1500 attack points. But I have to keep fighting. If I back out now, Kaiba will never let me live it down._

"Joey, I believe in you," Yami-Yugi said.

Joey turned his friend and gave him a thumb up, "You got it, bud."

Still acting snide, Kaiba let out a chuckle, "That idiot has no idea. But I'll give you a firsthand look at the difference between our skill levels. I summon Blade Knight in attack mode! Blade Knight, attack Swordsman of Landstar now!" Swordsman of Landstar, whose attack points have gone back down to 500, was destroyed.

(J: 1100)  
(K: 2800)

Tristan gasped, "Joey just lost half his life points!"

"And he has no monsters," Amara added.

"Yeah, one more attack and Joey's through," Duke threw in.

"Don't worry about Joey," Yami-Yugi assured the others. "Even if it comes to that, Joey won't go down without a fight. He'll duel his very hardest and that's what makes him a true Duelist."

Kaiba set a card face-down and ended his turn.

* * *

Yami-Marik gripped the Millennium Rod like he was choking it. "What did you do, I know you showed Kaiba and the Pharaoh something, what was it?" He growled. "Why won't you respond? You're MY Millennium Item." The Rod was still dormant. Angrily, Yami-Marik threw the Rod to the other end

It landed right in front of Tea-Marik.

* * *

"I summon Little-Winguard in attack mode!"

"Is it my imagination or did Joey just play a monster with only 1400 attack points in attack mode?" Duke asked bug-eyed.

"It's not just you," Amara said crossing her arms.

"Joey just broke the most basic rule of Duel Monsters!" Tristan cried.

Yami-Yugi just watched neutrally.

"What is this?" Kaiba asked. "Is this some lame attempt at strategy?"

"Maybe," Joey said with a smile. "I play the magic card Legendary Sword increasing my monster's attack points by 300!"

"You mean my monster," Kaiba corrected. "Activate face-down card, Absorb Spell. Now your power-up is transferred to my Blade Knight."

(BK: 1600-1900)

"A third rate strategy from a third-rate Duelist. I knew you could never defeat a Duelist with real talent."

"Well next time I'm dueling someone with real talent, I'll remember that."

"That's a good one," Amara said. "I'll have to write that down."

"Kaiba's one tough customer," Duke said.

"Yeah, but so is Joey," Tristan said. "Look at his eyes he's determined to win this duel no matter what."

* * *

Yami-Marik looked over and saw Tea holding the Millennium Rod. "Return that to me, dear," he commanded. "You are meddling with forces beyond your control!" As he reached out to take it, a flash of light threw Yami-Marik almost to the edge of the tower.

"Am I?" Tea-Marik asked.

Yami-Marik gasped, "That voice!"

* * *

The Millennium Necklace and Puzzle activated together. Yami-Yugi saw an image of Tea and Yami-Marik. _Tea's in trouble, I have to help her. _"Joey, keep it up, I know you can beat this," Yami-Yugi told Joey. Without turning around, Joey gave his friend a peace sign. Yami-Yugi quietly slipped away.

Kaiba started his turn, "You're probably thinking that I'm going to attack your Little-Winguard with my Blade Knight, but I have something different in mind. I play the magic card Enemy Controller." A video game controller appeared. "Now, by paying 1000 life points, I can either destroy a monster or take control of it. And I think I'll do the later. Controller, input command: up, down, right, right, A, B, Select!"

(J: 1100)  
(K: 1800)

As Kaiba spoke the commands, the corresponding buttons were pressed. A wire shot out and inserted itself into Little-Winguard which floated over to Kaiba's side of the field. "Next I activate the magic card Cost Down which lets me lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two levels. So now I can summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon with only one sacrifice instead of two. And the monster that I choose to sacrifice is your Little-Winguard." The warrior disappeared and the large dragon appeared roaring fiercely at Joey. "You're defenseless, Wheeler, one attack from my Blue-Eyes will finish you off. Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

* * *

Wielding the Millennium Rod, Tea-Marik backed Yami-Marik to the edge of the Duel Tower.

"So you're still around, I thought I banished you to the Shadow Realm. But it appears you took refuge inside a girl. Quite pathetic if you ask me."

"Be silent," Tea-Marik commanded. "It's my responsibility to stop you once and for all!"

"You don't exist any more! This body is mine now!"

"I don't care."

"I'm the real Marik! You'll be destroying your own body!"

"I don't care," Tea-Marik said again.

"But just think how Ishizu would feel about it… and Odion."

Tea-Marik lowered the Millennium Rod. "Odion…"

That was Yami-Marik's chance. Rushing forward, he knocked Tea-Marik down sending the spirit in a girl's body sliding over towards the staircase. The Millennium Rod landed in Yami-Marik's hands. He pointed it threatening at Tea-Marik. "Now, what were you saying about stopping me?"

* * *

Joey took a step back as the white energy blast headed towards him. "Reveal face-down card, Scapegoat!" Four Sheep Tokens appeared. The energy blast struck one of them.

Kaiba growled, annoyed. "Blade Knight, attack!"

(BK: 1900-2300)

"My Blade Knight's effect increases its attack points by 400 since there's one card in my hand." Blade Knight destroyed another of the Sheep Tokens. The two remaining tokens grouped together in front of Joey. "Now I have two powerful monsters and thanks to my Crush Card, you don't have anything to stand against them."

_He's right, _Joey thought. _How can I take on two of Kaiba's heavyweights with a deck full of wimps? _He drew a card but it was only Battle Warrior with only 700 attack points. "I set one card face-down and summon Battle Warrior in defense mode."

"That pathetic monster won't stop me."

"We'll see."

* * *

Tea-Marik swept his/her legs trying to knock Yami-Marik's feet out from under him but the dark spirit jumped and tried to hit Tea-Marik with the Millennium Rod but Tea-Marik did a reverse handstand and was able to evade it.

"You're becoming a real nuisance," Yami-Marik commented.

"Too bad for you," Tea-Marik replied.

Yami-Marik smiled. _That fool has no idea that I have grown stronger since my duel with the Millennium Ring Spirit. I'll destroy both him and his host! _He twisted the top of the Millennium Rod unlocking the hidden dagger beneath it. He charged forward. Tea-Marik did likewise. When the two were ten meters apart, Yami-Marik unsheathed the dagger and thrust it forward.

* * *

"It's my turn now and I play the magic card Card of Demise. This lets me draw five cards at the risk of discarding them in five turns. But I'll have finished you long before then. I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. Kaiser Sea Horse, attack one of his Scapegoats!" The monster thrust its spear forward and destroyed one of the sheep. "Blade Knight, destroy the other one!" The last token was destroyed. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Battle Warrior with White Lightning attack!" The humanoid in blue jumpsuit was destroyed.

"Joey better do something big soon, he'll lose," Tristan said.

"Do you think he can do it?" Duke asked Amara.

"It's definitely possible. But up against someone at Kaiba's skill level, I don't know," Amara analyzed. "But I think Tristan's right, Joey better begin his comeback now if he's going to survive another thirty seconds."

"I end my turn," Kaiba said. "Try to see if you can get yourself out of this mess unless you've come to your senses and given up."

Joey laughed, "I guess you don't know me very well." He held up his Duel Disk. "Joey Wheeler never gives up, especially when he's up against snobby rich punks like you."

"Fine, this will all be over soon."

"You got that right, when I wipe you out. My move and I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." He looked at the cards he drew. "Awesome, I now have everything I need. First I reveal my face-down card, Graverobber. And just like its name suggests, it can go into your graveyard and take a card from it. And I'll take Enemy Controller if you don't mind." The gremlin grabbed the card and handed it to Joey. "Thanks, little guy. Now I think I'll play the Enemy Controller. But rather than use it the way you used it, I have a more creative use in mind." The controller appeared. "Enter command: up, left, left, A, B, Start!"

(J: 100)  
(K: 1800)

_Whatever Joey has planned, it better be good, _Amara thought. _With 100 life points, even the weakest of Duel Monsters can finish him off._

"Now, destroy Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" A wire shot out and attached itself to Kaiba's dragon. The dragon exploded. Kaiba was horrified to say the least. "Tell you what, Kaiba, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you see it again… on my side of the field that is! I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my side of the field!" The dragon appeared hovering above Joey.

* * *

CLANG!

Tea-Marik opened his/her eyes. Neither his/her attack nor the attack of Yami-Marik connected. Harold was in between them, blocking the Millennium Rod Dagger with his Armlet's shield while using his Duel Disk to block the kick made by Tea-Marik.

"Now, children are we going to behave or do I have to put you in separate corners?" Harold asked.

Yami-Marik pulled back and growled at Harold, "Avatar, your constant interference is beginning to get on my nerves."

"Well too bad for you, three-eyes," Harold said turning to face Yami-Marik.

"What are you doing?" Tea-Marik asked.

"You're inhabiting the body of my friend, and I'll protect my friends no matter what."

"How cute," Yami-Marik said. "But you have interfered for the last time!" He raised the Millennium Rod and aimed it at Harold.

"Go ahead," Harold dared aiming his Armlet. "Make my day!"

To Harold's surprise, Yami-Marik laughed, "I know better than to challenge the Armlet directly. I have a better idea." He raised the Millennium Rod to the sky. The sky around them began to get eerily dark.

"A shadow bubble," Tea-Marik realized.

* * *

Serenity saw something dark appearing in the sky. "A storm?" She wondered. She looked out the porthole and gasped. "Oh no, the same bubble that almost destroyed my Brother is back, I hope he's not battling Marik again." She turned and ran out of the room where she and Kevin were keeping vigil over Mai. Heading towards the ramp, she ran into Ishizu. "Ishizu, that dark bubble thing is back."

"Dark bubble?"

"Like the one where Joey dueled Marik."

"Oh no!" The two ran out and Serenity pointed towards the top of the Duel Tower. "My Brother is engaged in a Shadow Game and Harold too."

"Harold?"

"Yes, he's up there as well."

"Ishizu, Serenity!" Yami-Yugi ran up to the two girls. "Have any of you seen Tea or Harold."

"They're probably engaged in a Shadow Game along with my Brother."

"Oh no! We have to save them. Come on, Ishizu."

"Wait for me," Serenity called.

"Serenity, you should stay here," Yami-Yugi recommended.

"Yugi, don't you remember the last time Harold went off alone? He almost got killed! And he was alone too. If this time… well… I don't want him to be alone."

"All right," Yami-Yugi relented. "I don't have time to argue anyway." The three ran towards the Duel Tower.

* * *

Duke and Tristan cheered. Amara's jaw dropped open. "I didn't see that coming. Since Joey can't use his strong monsters, he'll use Kaiba's instead."

"Our boy's just full of surprises," Tristan said.

"How dare you summon my Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba cried out. "You'll pay for this, Mutt, you hear me? You'll PAY!"

"Maybe, but not right now. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, waste his Blade Knight with White Lightning!" The dragon launched an energy blast which disintegrated the knight.

(J: 100)  
(K: 700)

"Whoo-ee, man, Kaiba, I'm beginning to see why you like these dragons so much. Man, what a rush! Anywho, I summon Hayabusa Knight (1) in defense mode and end my turn."

"You made the last mistake of your brief dueling career, Dog-Face, by taking my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

* * *

Harold and Tea-Marik watched as the Shadow Bubble enclosed around the roof. "The only way to get rid of you once and for all is to duel you and seal your soul in the Shadow Realm along with the others!"

"No, duel me instead," Tea-Marik argued. "Your fight is with me, not him!"

Harold held out his arm halting Tea-Marik's argument. "You don't have a Duel Disk or a deck," he pointed out. "All right, Sunshine, I accept your challenge!" He activated his Duel Disk. "Let's duel!"

"Yes, let's," Yami-Marik agreed sliding some cards into his deck..

(H: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

"You're no match for me," Yami-Marik said. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_I'll have to be careful, _Harold thought. _When Joey went through this, he barely emerged alive. But I need to get an advantage and the only way I can do that is by summoning monsters. _"I summon Venus the Agent of Creation (2) in attack mode and I use her special ability too. By giving up 500 life points, I can summon Mystical Shine Ball (3) from my deck."

(H: 3500)  
(M: 4000)

"I equip Venus with Cestus of Dagla which increases her attack points by 500!"

(VAC: 1600-2100)

Harold was surprised to see an energy string connecting Venus and Mystical Shine Ball to his chest. "What the…"

"Why so surprised?" Yami-Marik asked. "Your friend Joey went through the same thing. But in case you fell asleep, I'll explain again. This energy string binds your monsters to yourself. Each time a monster is destroyed, the player controlling it will feel the pain and hurt of the monster. And the amount of pain you feel depends on the gap between the attack points of the monsters involved in battle. Still want to continue?"

"You bet! Venus, attack Marik directly!" Venus flew forward.

"You fool, I activate my trap card Draining Shield!" Venus flew into a shield and was forced back. "Not only does it stop your attack but it lets me increase my life points by an equal amount."

(H: 3500)  
(M: 6100)

"Nuts, I walked into that one," Harold grumbled. "I end my turn."

"I thought you might; now it's my move!" Smiling demonically, he drew a card. "I summon Double Coston (4) in attack mode. Attack his Mystical Shine Ball." The double blobs swirled around and destroyed the orb.

(H: 2300)  
(M: 6100)

Harold screamed out as the energy string snapped back to him.

"Now do you understand your predicament? I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"The only thing I understand is that you're a psycho," Harold said. "I switch Venus to defense mode and set another monster in defense mode!"

"I don't care if destiny has given you the Avatar Armlet, I'll still send you to the Shadow Realm once and for all!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Hayabusa Knight  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Venus the Agent of Creation (Agent of Creation- Venus)  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Mystical Shine Ball  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(4)  
Name: Double Coston  
Level: 4  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650


	17. Conquering Hatred Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 161: Conquering Hatred Pt 3: Destruction  
Episode Basis: Battle for the Bronze Pt 2 and 3

Amara: Yugi, Tea, and Harold are missing a great duel! Joey was doing better against Kaiba than I thought. He really had some good strategies going. My favorite was him taking control of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Though I don't think Kaiba was too happy about it. I'm beginning to see how he got to be Duelist Kingdom Runner-Up. But you can bet Kaiba's retribution is going to be swift and merciless. Man, where are those three? They're probably lounging around somewhere doing who-knows-what with not a care in the world.

* * *

Yami-Yugi, along with Ishizu and Serenity, hurried up the steps to the top of the Duel Tower. A large black bubble encompassed most of the dueling platform. Through it, they could see Yami-Marik destroy Harold's Mystical Shine Ball and Harold recoiling from the attack.

"I was afraid of this," Yami-Yugi said. "Now, Marik's targeting Harold!"

"Harold!" Serenity called and ran towards the shadow bubble. But she was repulsed by it and ended up landing near Ishizu. "Ow, what happened?"

"Once a Shadow Game starts, nobody is allowed to interfere with it," Ishizu explained helping her up.

"But I was able to enter the duel between Marik and Joey, why not this one?"

"Marik is slyer than ever," Yami-Yugi said. "He knows how much we rely on each other for support and strength so he thinks that by isolating us, he can pick us off one at a time."

"He's not Marik." The teens stared at Ishizu. "Yugi… Pharaoh, that thing is not my brother. My brother… is inside Tea!"

Yami-Yugi whipped around towards Ishizu. "What? Why? How?"

Ishizu shook her head, "I do not know, but now all three of them are in trouble from that dark spirit."

Seranity clenched her fist. "Tea, Harold, be strong."

* * *

Harold was panting from his monster's destruction. He felt like he was punched in the gut. He was beginning to see why the shadow power was locked away so long ago.

"I plan to make you suffer for all the times you've interfered," Yami-Marik was saying.

* * *

_Harold nodded and walked onto the dock. "Two on one does not a duel make, how about we make it an even two on two?"_

_"What?" The three Duelists asked._

_"Harold, what are you doing?" Yami-Yugi whispered as Harold stepped up on the other side._

_"Joey's deck is strong; you can't worry about it and Tea at the same time. Let me deal with Tea while you concentrate on trying to break Joey free."_

_"Harold… thank you."

* * *

_

_"Stand close, everyone," Yami-Yugi instructed. "Harold, can your Armlet protect us?"_

_"We're about to find out," Harold said and raised his arm to the sky. The archaic symbols came off the Armlet and began spinning around the kids. Harold decided to include the Kaiba Brothers as an afterthought. The lightning bolts bounced off of the Armlet's shield.

* * *

_

_Harold said something that caused Tea to cover Serenity's ears. "I don't care about this crummy tournament any more, I won't stand by and watch people I care about get hurt!" Using his Armlet, Harold propelled himself onto the platform. He set up a shield between Joey and Mai and the blast. "I may not be able to stop Marik from winning the duel, but the least I can do is lessen the physical damage!" His shield pushed back the blast.

* * *

_

"You stood in the way of my plans for the last time!" Yami-Marik shouted.

"As long as you continue your plans, I or someone will always be there," Harold said. "It's my move!"

(H: 2300)  
(M: 6100)

"I switch Venus back into attack mode," Harold announced. "Venus, attack his Double Coston!"

"Once again, you have fallen into my trap. Reveal trap card: Negate Attack!" Venus hit a swirling shield and was forced back. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."

"You wish," Harold said. "I end my turn."

"This will be easier than I thought," Yami-Marik said drawing a card. "I sacrifice my Double Coston to summon Despair from the Dark (1)!" A large rectangular shroud with large four-finger hands appeared. "Now swallow his Agent of Creation." And the monster did that… literally. It picked up Venus and stuck it in its mouth."

(H: 1600)  
(M: 6100)

"Next I play Double Attack now by discarding a monster from my hand, I can have a monster on my side of the field attack again." He discarded Ultimate Obedient Fiend (2), a level 10 monster. Once again, the giant monster picked up an insect like monster and ate it. "With a 2800 attack point monster and 6100 life points, all you can do is forfeit."

Harold, who had skidded into the wall of the shadow dome, grunted. "The day I give up is the day that cows fly," Harold said. "Since you flipped over my Magical Merchant (3), I get to draw the top magic or trap card from my deck!" The card slid out. _I need to think of a strategy soon, or I may be saying hi to Mai in the Shadow Realm.

* * *

_

Harold wasn't the only one strategizing. Kaiba was already thinking of a way to strip Joey of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that (Kaiba believes) he stole. "Are you aware of my Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability?" He asked. "If I summon a light attribute monster, I can treat it as two sacrifices instead of one. So now I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A second one appeared behind Kaiba. "Now we both have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but not for long. Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!"

"Blue-Eyes, attack him right back," Joey commanded. The two dragons each launched a stream of energy at each other. The streams mingled and ended up destroying both of the dragons.

"I'd rather see my Blue-Eyes destroyed than in the hands of an imbecile like you."

"Sheesh, take a chill pill," Joey said. "Who would've thought you'd get so upset over a single card."

"That card represents my pride and soul as a Duelist!" Kaiba snapped. "And I will not let you disgrace it! I activate Monster Reborn to revive Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Whether it was the one he stole or the one Kaiba summoned to counter it, Joey had no idea. All he knows was that his advantage had been taken away from him. "I am the only one with the skills to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now it's time for me to finish you off and expose you for the fraud you truly are! You're worthless and undeserving of being in my tournament!"

"Hey, I finished in the top 4, same as you! But soon I'll outrank you!" _Easier said than done, first I need to do is destroy Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But to do that, I'll need a little luck and a lot of faith. _"I place one card face-down and summon Baby Dragon in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Joey's going to need our support," Tristan said. "So where's Yugi?"

"Tea and Harold aren't here either," Duke added. "I hope they're all right."

"This is nuts," Tristan complained. "Joey's facing down one of the toughest duels in his life and they're all out on a snack break."

* * *

"Go ahead, throw down some more morsels for my monster to snack on," Yami-Marik dared.

_Man, I'm beginning to like him the way he was before compared to the way he is now._

"Harold, you must win for Tea's sake as well as my own," Tea-Marik called.

"Oh shut up, you little parasite," Yami-Marik said and used the Millennium Rod to throw Tea into the wall. She slumped against the wall unconscious.

* * *

On the outside, Yami-Yugi and the two females gasped. _"Tea!" _Yugi cried. He emerged and tried running into the shadow bubble but got knocked back, same as Serenity. _"I guess there're no exceptions to the do not enter rule."

* * *

_

"Tea!" Harold turned towards Yami-Marik furious. "Leave her out of this she's done nothing to you!"

"Maybe not, but I enjoy seeing people suffer!"

Harold growled again but then calmed down. _Okay, think, Harold, there's no way I can win against him, especially if he brings out that Winged Dragon of Ra. Heck, I'd be lucky if this duel could end in a tie… a tie, wait a minute! There's an old trap card somewhere in my deck that could help me survive this. But for all I know, it could be at the bottom of my deck! So I'll just have to hold out until I get it.

* * *

_

"Harold lost his duels with both me and Joey," Yami-Yugi commented. "So his best bet is to hold out for some miracle card."

"But by then it could be too late," Serenity said. She pounded on the shadow bubble. "Harold, can you hear me? Harold!"

"It's no use, he can't hear you, Serenity," Ishizu said.

* * *

It was true Harold could neither hear nor see the spectators. Not that it would help him anyway. "I play Polymerization, fusing Light-Speed Angel (4) and Mystical Elf (5) together to form a new monster!" The monsters, a dark-skinned angel with wings for feet and white robes and a blue-skinned female elf with long blonde hair and a green dress appeared on the field briefly before their images swirled like mixing two different colors of paint. "Introducing the Guardian Spellmaster (6)!" The Guardian Spellmaster had the Mystical Elf's skin and hair and the Light-Speed Angel's clothes and ankle wings. She also wore a green visor over her eyes and carried a blue wand with a green orb.

Yami-Marik chuckled. "You are aware that here fusion monsters can not attack in the same turn that they are summoned in."

"Tell me something I don't know," Harold said. "So I'm summoning her in defense mode."

"Defense mode, but why?"

"Why not, she has the defense power of my Mystical Elf."

"Which is still less than my Despair from the Dark."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Harold said. "I summon Spirit of the Pot of Greed (7) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

* * *

"I play Stop Defense on your Knight switching it into attack mode!" The bird-head knight stood up.

"All right, my brother's going to win," Mokuba cheered.

"Blue-Eyes, attack Joey's Knight and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap: Nutrient Z which increases my life points by 4000!" Joey's life points briefly shot up before going back down.

(J: 2100)  
(K: 700)

"Awesome, now Joey has more life points than Kaiba," Tristan cheered.

"Yeah, and he has a small buffer in case Kaiba attacks with that White Dragon again," Amara pointed out.

Annoyed, Kaiba laid a card face-down. "Making one decent move doesn't impress me next turn you're food for my Blue-Eyes!" The dragon roared as if agreeing with him.

_Maybe, but I can still win this if I just draw the right card. _Joey slid the card from his deck and looked at it.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I summon Time Wizard (8)!" A little clock with a face and carrying a staff appeared. "If my luck holds out and his arrow lands on a time machine, your dragon's done for. Time Wizard, spin Time Roulette!" The arrow started spinning around.

"So what are Joey's options?" Amara asked.

"Well, if the arrow lands on a time machine symbol, Joey's Baby Dragon will evolve and Kaiba's will be ground into dust. But if it lands on a skull, it destroys all monsters and takes a chunk of Joey's life points."

The arrow started to slow down. It landed…

On a time machine symbol.

"He did it!" Tristan cheered. Duke and Amara stared boggle-eyed.

Baby Dragon grew into a grayer, older version of itself, Thousand Dragon (9). Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon was engulfed in smoke and disappeared.

Joey could hardly believe his eyes. _This is it, once I attack, I would've beaten Kaiba!_

"Blue-Eyes, return to me," Kaiba commanded. The dragon reappeared.

"Your dragon should've been blown to dust," Joey complained.

"Not quite, I activated my trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. It sent my Blue-Eyes to another dimension to protect it from your Time Wizard's effect. Now it's back just in time to tear your Thousand Dragon to shreds!"

* * *

As Yami-Marik started his turn, he glared daggers at Harold's Guardian Spellmaster. _No doubt that fool wants me to attack his Spellmaster. It probably has a special effect. But I won't fall for it _"I play Cure Master raising my life points by 1000."

(H: 1600)  
(M: 7100)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. You won't survive the next turn."

"Don't be so sure," Harold said. "My move!" Harold drew a card. "I set two cards face-down. That ends my turn."

"I summon Ryu-Kishin Clown (10) in attack mode. When this monster is summon, I can change the mode of any monster on the field and I choose your Spirit! Now let's try this again, shall we? Despair from the Dark attack!"

"Activate trap card: Staunch Defender!" The large monster's hand was redirected towards Guardian Spellmaster. "With this trap card, I choose which monster to attack and I choose my Guardian Spellmaster. And now I activate her special ability. By paying 500 life points I can negate the attack of any monster and send it right back to the owner's hand!" Despair from the Dark disappeared.

(H: 1100)  
(M: 7100)

"One more thing," Harold said. "Staunch Defender forces all of your monsters to attack including your clown. And since its attack is lower than my Spellmaster's defense, you'll receive damage."

"My clown will be attacking but you will receive the damage. I play Spell of Pain which takes the damage I'm about to lose and transfers it to you! You've lost!"

"Got no choice, reveal my final face-down card: Hallowed Life Barrier, now by discarding one card I receive no damage whatsoever!"

"I end my turn," Yami-Marik grumbled.

_I need that trap card, _Harold begged. _Boy, I never thought I would be even thinking that. That trap card represents how I used to be before I met Yugi, Tea, and the others. _He drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed. When this card is played along with Spirit of the Pot of Greed, I can draw three cards instead of two." Harold's hand now contained three cards. _There it is that's the trap card. I never thought I would need it.

* * *

_

_When I first started collecting Duel Monster cards, I relished this trap card almost as much as I did Wingweaver. It represented my soul which was, to say the least, down. When Yugi stopped me from killing myself, I realized that ending my life needlessly was not the way to go. As proof, I wanted to take that card out of my deck but never bothered. But now… I promised I would never get in that way of thought, but now… it may be the only way to save Tea._

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I play Monster Reborn to revive my Double Coston and I'll sacrifice it to summon Despair from the Dark again. Ryu-Kishin Clown, attack his Spirit now!"

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier again," Harold said discarding his remaining card. The monster was thrown back to its original place.

"I play Graceful Charity which lets me get three cards at the cost of two. I set my card face-down. That ends my turn."

"Big mistake," Harold said. "You can't do anything so you must end your turn. And once I draw, I'll have a card to use for Hallowed Life Barrier."

"Don't be so sure."

Harold drew a card. "I end my turn."

Yami-Marik drew a card and laughed triumphantly. "I did it, I won!"

"What are you talking about you can't get at my life points or my monsters."

"Not with this card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" A large wind picked up. "This can destroy one magic or trap card on the field and I choose your Hallowed Life Barrier." Harold's trap card broke apart from the wind. "Now I can attack you however I want. But first, I'll switch your Guardian Spellmaster to attack mode with Call to Arms. This switches all monsters to attack mode! Next I activate Red Medicine raising my life points by 500!"

(H: 1100)  
(M: 7600)

_All right, everything's all set. Just have to wait for the right time._

"Now, Ryu-Kishin Clown, attack his Spirit now!" The clown blew on a trumpet and a large punching glove came out of the bell and slugged the small puff of smoke with the same face as the Pot of Greed.

(H: 400)  
(M: 7600)

"Prepare to say good-bye to your soul, Avatar, because it's going where it belongs: in eternal oblivion!"

_Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to break our promise, _Harold thought.

* * *

_"Yugi, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to break our promise." _Yami-Yugi gasped. _Was that Harold? Why would he say… wait a minute. _A trace of a not too distant memory of a conversation they had shortly after Joey's duel with Rex echoed in his mind.

* * *

_"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. "You see kind of down about something."_

_"I'm just wondering... why I'm here?"_

_"Harold, you're not..."_

_"Oh no, no, I'm not going back to that again.

* * *

_

"Harold, don't do it!" Yami-Yugi shouted startling the two females with him. "It's not worth your life!"

"You mean… Harold's going to…"

"I think so."

Serenity covered her mouth.

* * *

"Despair from the Dark, destroy his Guardian Spellmaster and the rest of his life points!" This time, the monster opened its mouth and let out a large blast of black smoke.

"Activate trap card," Harold commanded.

"No trap card can save you!" Yami-Marik said. The entire field was engulfed in smoke.

"HAROLD!" Yami-Yugi, Serenity, and Ishizu all cried out.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Despair from the Dark  
Level: 8  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 3000

(2)  
Name: Ultimate Obedient Fiend  
Level: 10  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000

(3)  
Name: Magical Merchant  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 700

(4)  
Name: Light-Speed Angel  
Level: 4  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500  
When you Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon this monster, you can have it attack your opponent's life points directly. If you use this special effect, reduce its attack points by half.

(5)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(6)  
Name: Guardian Spellmaster  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 2000  
As long as this monster is in defense mode, you can cancel one of your opponent's attacks once per turn by paying 500 life points and return the attacking monster to your opponent's hand.

(7)  
Name: Spirit of the Pot of Greed  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 100

(8)  
Name: Time Wizard  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400

(9)  
Name: Thousand Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(10)  
Name: Ryu-Kishin Clown  
Level: 2  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 0


	18. Conquering Hatred Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 162: Conquering Hatred Pt 4: Letting Go  
Episode Basis: Battle for the Bronze Pt 3

Yami-Yugi: Marik has gone too far this time he's attacked Tea and lured Harold into a duel. Harold couldn't even attack and Marik's life points just kept going up! And to make matters worse, Harold can't even see me, Ishizu, and Serenity, so he couldn't even see that we're there for him. Perhaps that is why Harold chose to give up the duel. But… I don't know… at least Joey is safe by dueling Kaiba.

* * *

"I can't see anything," Serenity complained, the shock causing her to collapse to her knees. "Is Harold all right?" 

"I don't know," Yami-Yugi said. "Ishizu, even if Harold comes out of this, would your brother…?"

Ishizu knew what he wanted to ask. "My Brother's dark side was the one who killed our father," she said placing hands on both of Serenity's shoulders. "It was the dark side who almost killed me and Odion years ago. His cruelty knows no bounds."

"Oh no," Yami-Yugi grumbled.

* * *

Inside the Shadow Dome, Yami-Marik laughed as the attack struck Harold. "It was easier defeating this fool than it was to beat that nincompoop Joey Wheeler. And even in the off chance he does survive…" Yami-Marik raised the Millennium Rod. "I'll make sure that one way or another, he no longer interferes. He'll be too weak to use that Armlet of his." As the smoke from his Despair from the Dark cleared, Yami-Marik saw to his delight (and to the horror of Yami-Yugi, Serenity, and Ishizu) that Harold was face-down on the ground. "I did it I put the Avatar to rest for good!" 

"Don't count me out yet, Goldilocks." Yami-Marik took another look and saw to his horror (and to the delight of Yami-Yugi, Serenity, and Ishizu) that Harold was breathing and getting up. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"But how… you lost the duel, you should be a pile of ash by now!"

"Did I lose the duel? Take a look at your Duel Disk, Einstein."

Yami-Marik looked down at his life point counter.

It was at 0.

"How could I have lost all 7600 life points?"

"Simple, while you were going about showboating, I activated my trap card Self-Destruct Button."

"Self-Destruct Button?"

"I was really self-destructive in the old days before I met Yugi, Tea, and the others. So when I heard that a Duelist's deck often reflects their inner soul, I made sure there was a card that reflected my suicidal manner. Of course, not long after that I met Yugi and the others and learned that life was indeed worth living. I suppose it was a little hypocritical of me to leave that card in my deck but I never bothered to remove it."

"That still doesn't explain…"

"And I thought Joey was dense," Harold cracked. "Self-Destruct Button can only be activated when your life points are way higher than mine. It lowers both of our life points down to 0 automatically ending the duel in a tie."

(H: 0)  
(M: 0)

"So I just pressed the button and hit the dirt as your attack struck. Now…" He raised his Duel Disk. "Are you ready for round two?"

Yami-Marik let out a frustrated sigh. "You're not worth my time. Besides…" He chuckled. "I have something more fun planned. When next we clash, I will have the power of the Pharaoh and the Egyptian God Cards."

"We'll see."

The shadow dome lifted and Harold could finally see the others. "Yugi, Serenity, what are you guys doing here?"

Serenity embraced him. "Harold, why do you keep worrying us like this?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't even see you guys there. I just knew I had to save… Tea!"

"She's okay," Ishizu reported as she and Yami-Yugi examined her.

"But what made her think she could stop Marik on her own?" Serenity asked. "I know she was upset after Joey woke up but still…"

"Tea was being controlled by my Brother's good side," Ishizu explained. "He wanted to end this once and for all but he could not."

Tea moaned and opened her eyes. "My head" she complained rubbing her head. She looked around at the others. "What am I doing here?" She asked. "I never sleepwalked before, so how did I get up here? What's going on, guys?"

_"Do you think we should tell Tea she was being controlled by Marik's good side?" _Yugi asked. He looked at Tea who was looking at Serenity and Harold. _"Maybe we shouldn't."_

_"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

_

"It's my move," Kaiba announced. "I just drew Thunder Dragon (1) and I'll use his special ability by discarding him so I can add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand. Next I play Polymerization fusing my dragons together to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2) followed by the magic card Quick Attack which lets it attack immediately! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack his Thousand Dragon with Double Thunder Storm!" The two heads of the dragon opened and let out lightning destroying Joey's Thousand Dragon.

(J: 1700)  
(K: 700)

"Now do you see the difference between our two dueling skills?"

To everyone's surprise, Joey laughed out loud, "Man, Kaiba, you're a riot."

"You've lost it."

"Nah, I'm just having a good time. You should too."

"I don't have fun."

"Then you're an even more miserable person than I thought."

"You don't know anything about me!" Kaiba snapped. "I duel to gain power and to be the best. But when Yugi defeated me, he took all that away… again!"

"Exactly my point." Kaiba looked at Joey like he was off his rocker. "Last I checked, Duel Monsters was meant to be a game and games were supposed to be fun. As long as you have fun then who cares if you win or lose?"

"I'll show you caring about who wins or loses. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" The mighty dragon unleashed a ball of energy which threw Joey back.

(J: 0)  
(K: 700)

"Precisely where someone like you belongs," Kaiba grumbled and turned to walk away.

Joey shot up and laughed heartily. "Oh man, that was one of the sweetest duels I ever had!" He turned to the others and said excitedly, "Did you guys see the way I took control of his dragon? Man that was awesome! I actually just thought that strategy up at the last minute. I just wish Yugi, Tea, and Harold could've seen it. By the way, where are they?"

"There's no cure for stupidity," Kaiba moaned.

"Look, Kaiba, I'll be real with you, I didn't really expect to win. This duel was just a test, a test to see how far I've come since Duelist Kingdom. And even though I still have a lot to learn about becoming a true Duelist, I think I'm pretty much on my way there. And besides, I have fun dueling strong opponents and as long as you have fun, then winning really doesn't matter."

But for some reason, Kaiba stopped listening at the second sentence. "You… USED ME?"

"Why so upset, you used me to find out Ra's weakness."

Kaiba's last string snapped. He ran up and slugged Joey so hard that Joey collided with Amara. Fortunately, Duke was able to prevent Amara from being pinned under Joey and Tristan was able to stop Joey from falling. Kaiba turned and stormed off, Mokuba reluctantly following him.

"Idiot," Joey said. "You may have beaten me at Duel Monsters but when it comes to being human, I've got you hands down!"

"Relax, Joey, he's not worth it," Duke said calming him

"Yeah, you did a good job," Amara argued. "I'm just sorry the others couldn't see it."

"Yeah, where the heck were those three when I needed them? They just upped and left. That was not cool."

"What wasn't cool?" Harold asked as he, Tea, Serenity, and Yami-Yugi walked up to them.

"And just where the heck were you guys, off getting a sun tan? You missed the greatest duel of all time!"

"Nah, all they missed was Joey getting stomped on by Kaiba," Tristan said dismissively.

"Hey, I made him squirm!" Joey protested.

"You played a good game, Joey, but Kaiba just played a better game."

"But… oh screw it we got more important things to worry about, namely Yugi and the finals."

* * *

Kaiba was still grumbling. Not long after he belted Joey, he ran into Yami-Yugi and his party just back from Harold's duel with Yami-Marik. Kaiba and Yami-Yugi glared at each other before Kaiba walked by him. Mokuba shot Yami-Yugi an apologetic glance before following his brother. "There's no point in staying around this dump any longer," Kaiba said. 

"But there's still one more duel," Mokuba argued.

"It's meaningless. Prepare to detonate the Tower."

"But… the others…"

"Not my problem." Kaiba stopped. Ishizu was standing in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"You don't think Yugi can win," she said matter-of-factly.

"No duh," he snapped. "The Winged Dragon of Ra is the most powerful of all three Egyptian God Cards."

"That we can agree on, but I must insist on you staying."

"Battle City is over for me and the sooner I put this all behind me, the better."

"If Yugi loses, the future of the entire world could be at stake and yours as well."

"Not my problem," Kaiba said again. "Now leave me alone."

Ishizu sighed. Kaiba was making a big mistake; she could see that even without her Millennium Necklace. It was time to bring out the heavy artillery. "Preg kreto," she said softly.

Kaiba halted. He turned and glared daggers at her.

"I know you understood what I said," Ishizu said standing tall even under Kaiba's evil glance. "Just as you understood what was written on the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Well I didn't," Mokuba said stepping up besides Ishizu. "What did you say, Ishizu?"

"It is an ancient Egyptian prayer, a prayer for the dead. It is written on the stone tablet… by the sorcerer." Ishizu heard Kaiba inhale sharply and knew she had him. Now she had to plunge through and started reciting a poem that sounded more like a song.

* * *

_The dead body lies in a vessel covered by sand and dust.  
__Gold also lies there and also a sword.  
__The body wrapped in a sheath of time.  
__The corpse does not bear the king's name.  
__In that time on the battlefield of the soul, he cries out.  
__A poem of war.  
__A poem to a friend.  
__Guide him to the place where long ago souls crossed.

* * *

_

"You see, Kaiba, the sorcerer wasn't just the Pharaoh's greatest rival, he was also his friend. And when Egypt found itself in its darkest hour, the two rivals united. The Sorcerer was able to let go of his hatred, so why can't you?"

"Shut your mouth!" Kaiba shouted. He wanted to say more but Mokuba was within ear shot. Instead, he said, "I designed this tournament to become #1, not to help Yugi!"

"I thought you organized this tournament to collect rare cards," Ishizu slid in.

Kaiba turned and stared at the Duel Tower. "That tower… this entire place… I wanted to be crowned the World's Greatest Duelist on top of my Duel Tower as a final testament of my triumph over my step-father, but now that that's impossible… it disgusts me. The best thing I can do is to bury this place so I can forget it once and for all. Mokuba, prepare the detonation sequence."

"No," Mokuba said quietly.

Kaiba turned towards him. "What?"

"I said no," Mokuba said more loudly. "Yugi was right you are filled with nothing but anger and hatred. You've become exactly what our step-father wanted you to be: ruthless and merciless." Kaiba recoiled visibly from that remark. "You said you wanted to forget the past, well I don't! Because the past also contained some good things, like when we played games. You used to play games for the challenge and the fun, but now you behave like each game is a full-blown war. And what does our past have to do with Yugi? Yugi wasn't responsible for sending us to the orphanage nor was he responsible for Gozaburo's behavior! So why do you have to match our past with him? HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Ishizu placed a hand on the boy's shoulder calming him. Mokuba took several deep breaths before saying, "You never used to behave this way."

"Those days are over, there's no way I can go back to who I used to be."

"If you truly wish to distance yourself from our step-father; if you truly wish to rise above him, then how about causing less destruction and anger and start giving hope… like how you used to be. Seto, it's time to let go"

Kaiba just continued staring at the Duel Tower. _Even if I wanted to help him, how can I?

* * *

_

"Yugi, Marik's merciless," Joey said. "He plays by his own rules and stacks the deck in his favor."

"I could've told him that," Harold muttered.

Joey continued, "But if you win, you would save Mai and the entire world!"

"Yugi, keep my knight cards," Harold instructed. "Now that you have two Egyptian God Cards, you'll need all the monster summoners you can get."

"Thanks, Harold, I will."

"Come on, Serenity, I'll walk back to the blimp with you," Amara said. "Two dark games in one day is more than enough for me."

"Thanks, Amara. Good luck, Yugi."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it. Let's go, everyone."

* * *

Yami-Marik stood on the duel platform. _The Pharaoh may think having two Egyptian God Cards will give him the advantage, but Slifer and Obelisk put together pale in comparison to the Winged Dragon of Ra. The Pharaoh and all his friends will spend the rest of eternity as prisoners of the Shadow Realm. No, I won't give the Pharaoh that pleasure. I'll send his friends to the Shadow Realm and kill the Pharaoh's host so there's no way he can return._ He turned and saw Yami-Yugi flanked by Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Harold. "Ah so it's finally time." 

"Yes," Yami-Yugi said. "It's time."

* * *

"Yugi's chances of winning are slim," Kaiba commented to Ishizu and Mokuba. "There's no way of knowing that any help I can give him would increase his chances." 

"But can't you at least give him some kind of edge?" Mokuba said. "Anything, a card, a piece of information? You read the Winged Dragon of Ra text, you must know."

Kaiba gasped as a thought occurred to him. _There is a card that can increase his chances, here in my deck. But just using the card won't be enough, it needs to be played in a specific way. _He drew the card in question. _If he can play this card right, he could just might beat the Winged Dragon of Ra. _"Mokuba, let's go."

"Where?"

"To the top of my Duel Tower."

"Does that mean you've decided to help him?" Mokuba asked, a smile creeping back on his face.

"It means that I'm going to rise above my step-father once and for all."

_Thank you, Kaiba, _Ishizu thought. _I only pray that one day soon, you will understand just how similar you and the ancient priest truly are._

As the three rode up in the elevator, Kaiba stared at the card. _I could just let Yugi lose, that would be the ultimate revenge. But if he is truly my number one rival, then this will be his final test to see if he is truly at my level._

The three arrived as the platform started to rise. "The Battle City Finals are about to begin," Roland announced.

"Hold on, Yugi," Kaiba called. He threw Yugi the card.

"What is this?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"This will be your final test, a test to see if you truly have the skills needed to be called The Number One Duelist." _And it will prove to all of these fools once and for all that miracles don't happen, that friendship means nothing in a duel as heated as this. Hopefully, this loss will make Yugi understand that._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Thunder Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

A/N: In case you guys are wondering, the "prayer" that Ishizu recited to Kaiba I copied off of yu-jyo. net, whom the owner copied from the manga version of that particular episode.


	19. The Final Battle Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 163: The Final Battle Pt 1: Dangerous Games  
Episode Basis: The Final Face-Off Pt 1

Kaiba: I never knew Mokuba was upset with me. The whole reason I started toughening up was to protect him. But I suppose somewhere down the road I lost sight of why I needed to do it and became an exact image of my step-father, the very thing I was trying to avoid. If I'm truly to slip the collar of burden my step-father placed around me, I must let go of my hatred. Unfortunately, the only way I know how to do that right now is to help Yugi. But it'll take more than just the right cards to win it must take a sound strategy. And even then it's not a sure thing.

* * *

Yami-Yugi looked from Kaiba to the card Kaiba gave him: the quick-play magic card Fiend Sanctuary. _Why did Kaiba give me this card? _He voiced his question to Kaiba.

"That card can defeat the Winged-Dragon of Ra but only if you play it right. If you can find the right strategy to defeat the Winged-Dragon of Ra with that card, I will acknowledge you as a great Duelist. Not as great as me but great in your own right."

"I don't trust that rich snob," Joey said giving Kaiba the evil eye. "Just toss that thing right off the Duel Tower, Yug!"

"Yugi, the decision to use it or not is up to you."

Yami-Yugi stared long and hard at Kaiba. _Kaiba and I may not always agree but he is a good strategist and I do trust him. _He shuffled the card into his deck.

"He'll need all the cards he can get to defeat me," Yami-Marik boasted. "Soon the power of the Pharaoh will be mine!"

"I'll defeat you and release you from the darkness."

"Then come and get me," Yami-Marik dared giving his opponent an insane look.

"I know Yugi has two Egyptian God Cards while Marik only has one," Joey said. "But Yugi's will be harder to summon."

"I know," Harold agreed. "Yugi needs three monsters to summon his Egyptian God Card while Marik only needs one card."

"You mean Monster Reborn," Tristan said sourly.

Joey shivered remembering the special summoning strategy Yami-Marik used on him. "Ra has abilities up the wazoo, it's almost impossible to beat…" Joey gasped as a thought occurred to him. "Kaiba, didn't you say your computer figured out all of Ra's secrets?"

"What if I did?" Kaiba asked back.

"If that's true, maybe that card really can help him."

"Duelists, exchange and shuffle your opponent's decks," Roland instructed. The two Duelists approached the center of the platform and exchanged decks.

"Shuffle well," Yami-Marik teased. "And hope that Ra ends up at the bottom of my deck." He laughed.

"Kaiba, thank you," Ishizu said.

"For what, all I did is give him a good card; it's up to him to do the rest. And even if he uses it, it won't guarantee he'll win. Maybe by seeing him defeated, you'll stop believing in fairy tales. I've learned long ago that the only way to succeed is to look forward and not hang on to the past."

"That may be true in your case," Ishizu said. "But in his case, he'll need his past if he's to see where his future lies." _Good luck, my Pharaoh, the world, and my brother, are counting on your victory._

_Yugi may think I gave him that card to test him well he's only half-right. I want to prove to these fools once and for all that friendship means nothing, only skill matters._

The decks were returned and the Duelists took their places at opposite ends of the platform.

"Commence dueling," Roland commanded. The two activated their Duel Disks.

(Y: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

"Let the fun begin," Yami-Marik said taking out his Millennium Rod. After licking it (much to the disgust of the bystanders), he held it up. Dark fog began to gather around them.

"Not again," Tea moaned.

"It's another Shadow Game," Joey said.

"This game will be vastly different from the games you've experienced before," Yami-Marik told Yami-Yugi. "I've prepared a few twists especially for you."

* * *

Serenity, Amara, and Kevin were all in Mai's room. Serenity looked out the window and saw the dome forming. "It's beginning," she informed the other two. Kevin and Amara joined her by the window. "This is our last chance to stop Marik." She stared down at Mai. "And free Mai."

* * *

"Time to show the Pharaoh the first of my surprises." Yami-Marik raised the Millennium Rod and a hole in the dome appeared. Mai could be seen in a rectangular container though no walls could be seen. Her body was almost all black and she looked like she was in intense pain.

"Help me," she pleaded.

"Mai! This madness must not continue."

"But it will. And unless you win this duel, she'll be totally consumed by the shadows!"

"No!"

"Oh yes, and she's not the only one in trouble."

Yugi opened his eyes. He was somehow outside his body. Not only that, but he was being held against the dome wall by dark energy bands.

"Leave Yugi out of this!" Yami demanded.

"Do not worry my light side is also at risk." Original Marik appeared also bound to the wall of the dome. "If I lose, the shadows will take him instead! Now let me show you how this duel's going to work with an example. I summon Vampiric Leech (1) in attack mode! Attack his life points directly!" The spiked worm lunged forward and bit Yami in the leg.

(Y: 3500)  
(M: 4000)

But it was Yugi crying out in pain as a piece of his leg disappeared.

"What did you do to him?"

"Every time you lose life points, a piece of Yugi will be swallowed by the darkness. And when your life points go down to 0, Yugi will be gone forever!"

"No, I won't duel!"

"You must," Yugi called

"I agree," Yami-Marik said. "We're playing by my rules now and I can banish Yugi to the Shadow Realm any time I wish." _Yami may not realize it but when Yugi is banished to the Shadow Realm, Yami will also cease to exist in this world._

_"You have to fight," _Yugi told Yami through their link. _"Ever since we first met, we've faced everything together and right now is no exception. I'm right here along side you and we'll defeat Marik together!"_

_"Right," _Yami agreed. But in his own mind, he was thinking, _So much is riding on this duel. If Marik wins, not only will he get my Millennium Puzzle and all three Egyptian God Cards, but the souls of Marik's original half, Yugi, as well as Mai and Bakura will be gone forever. But I'm now certain that the reason Yugi and I were brought together was to win this one duel._

"It's still my turn and I'll activate another of Vampiric Leech's special abilities. By discarding one card to my hand, I can shift it to defense mode." He slid the Winged Dragon of Ra into the graveyard thinking, _I already have Ra in my graveyard, all I need now is Monster Reborn. _"I switch Vampire Leech into defense mode and set a card face-down. That ends my turn."

Yami drew the magic card Exchange. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode."

_This is all part of Yami's strategy to summon three monsters so he can bring out one of his Egyptian God Cards. Too bad I already saw this strategy during his duel with Kaiba._

"Queen's Knight, attack Vampiric Leech." The woman swung her sword and cleaved the worm in half. "I then set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yami-Marik drew his next card and laughed joyously.

"Uh-oh," Joey said. "Marik's planning on summoning Ra the same way he did during our duel."

"I drew just what I need," Yami-Marik said. "But first I play Juragedo (2) in attack mode and have it attack your Queen's Knight." The horrific-looking monster crushed Queen's Knight underneath its hand.

(Y: 3300)  
(M: 4000)

A piece of Yugi's arm disappeared.

_"Yugi!"_

_"I'll be fine."_

"All right," Yami said.

"Next I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Yami drew a card but Yami-Marik called out, "Activate trap card: Left Arm Offering. Now I can move a magic card from my deck to my hand at the cost of discarding all the other cards in my hand."

"You want Monster Reborn!" Yami realized.

"That's right," Yami-Marik confirmed as he drew the card.

"Then I'll have to take that card away from you. I activate the magic card Exchange! Now we must each pick a card from the other's hand." The two stepped towards the center of the ring. Yami snapped the Monster Reborn card out of Yami-Marik's hand and showed his own hand. Calmly, Yami-Marik took De-Fusion.

"Too bad," Kaiba said dryly. "Now Marik can't bring back his God Card."

"I'm not complaining," Harold said.

"Now, to see that you don't get Monster Reborn back, I'll play it to bring back Queen's Knight. And next I summon King's Knight on the field. And when Queen's Knight is also on the field, King's Knight lets me automatically summon Jack's Knight." The three knights appeared.

"Awesome, now Yugi can summon one of his Egyptian God Cards," Duke said excitedly.

"Forget that, he could just attack and deal a massive blow to Marik's life points!" Tristan rebuked.

Tea grew solemn, "But… Marik still has those two face-down cards."

"What are you waiting for, Yami, come and attack me if you're brave enough." It was obvious that he was baiting Yami.

But Yami wasn't biting. "I end my turn," Yami announced.

Now Tristan was concerned, "Why didn't Yugi just attack?"

"Yugi did the right thing," Joey said. "He has great instincts he knew the time wasn't right."

"I set one more card face-down and end my turn. I could end this duel shortly but I think it would be more amusing for me if I extend this duel and prolong your suffering, Yami. Since you're obviously going to lose when I play my God Card, I've decided to give you some assistance so you can play yours. I play Card of Sanctity which allows both players to draw from their decks until they're holding six cards! Then I switch Juragedo to defense mode and end my turn."

Yami drew a seventh card. "I sacrifice all three of my knights."

"All right!" Tristan cheered. "Yugi's got this in the bag!"

"Maybe," Harold said doubtful.

"So I can summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."

(SSD: 6000)

"Slifer, attack his Juragedo with Thunder Force!"

Yami-Marik laughed again, "Your monster means nothing I activate my face-down magic card Dark Spell Regeneration!"

"What does that do?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"It allows Marik to move any magic card from the graveyard to the field and play it immediately," Kaiba explained. "And since he only has one magic card…"

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Ra in its phoenix mode!" The giant firebird rose out of the Graveyard slot. Slifer's attack was deflected off Ra's fiery wins. "In this mode, Ra is immune to all attack for one turn."

"I was certain Yugi had that creep beat," Tristan said snapping his fingers.

"If it was that easy, then that would be me up there and not Marik," Joey pointed out. "I have a feeling that Yugi has a long ways to go before this duel ends."

"Thanks to the fiery wrath of Ra," Yami-Marik was saying. "Little Yugi will be consumed by the darkness and absolute power will be mine!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Vampiric Leech  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Juragedo  
Level: 4  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500


	20. The Final Battle Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 164: The Final Battle Pt 2: Fiend Sanctuary Summons  
Episode Basis: The Final Face-Off Pt 2

Joey: Having have been up against (and, yes, clobbered by, I admit it) the Winged Dragon of Ra, I have some experience in dealing with that big bird. It'll be more difficult for Yugi to summon his than it would be for Marik. You see, to summon Obelisk or Slifer, Yugi needs to sacrifice three monsters. But Marik could just use Monster Reborn and bring Ra onto the field as many times as he wants! Not only that, but when special summoned, Marik could invoke any one of who-knows-how-many special abilities that Ra has. Not only that but while it exists in the graveyard, Yugi can't get at it. Marik definitely has the odds stuck in his favor. But my bud won't give up so easily. Maybe the card Kaiba gave him could come in handy. Yeah, right, knowing Richie Rich, he gave Yugi that card to lower his chances instead of increase them.

* * *

Tea, Joey, Harold, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, and Ishizu stared in horror at the Winged Dragon of Ra, enflamed by Yami-Marik. Kaiba just looked at it indifferently. "The Winged Dragon of Ra is definitely not a monster you should be messing with," Harold commented.

"Especially in its phoenix mode," Joey added.

"But Yugi has an Egyptian God Card too," Tristan pointed out. "Doesn't that mean they're even?"

"Not even close," Joey replied. "Ra is in a class all its own. And I should know when I went up against it I was knocked out cold."

"I don't mean to be a party pooper," Harold said. "But out of all the Egyptian God Cards, I think Slifer's actually the weakest. Slifer's attack points are determined by how many cards there are in the controller's hand. Which means that as Yugi uses cards, Slifer's power drops."

"I hope Yugi can get out of this," Duke said.

"You may have your Winged Dragon on the field," Yami was telling Yami-Marik. "But I have a dragon too and it'll destroy yours with its special ability. Slifer, destroy Ra with your second mouth!" Slifer unleashed an energy blast from its top mouth.

But Ra just held up one of its wings and absorbed the blast. "In this mode, my dragon's invincible and now my divine creature will unleash its fiery wraith!"

"Marik is about to invoke Ra's ability to destroy all of Yugi's monsters," Kaiba explained. Then realized something, "But Yugi has Slifer on the field does that mean that Yugi's God Monster will be destroyed by Marik's?"

(Y: 3300)  
(M: 3000)

Light Marik's arm disappeared.

"Now behold the rage of Ra as it rids the field of Slifer!" Ra's flames grew to engulf the entire field burning everything except Yami-Marik. Both Yami and Yugi let out screams of pain.

"That's exactly what happened to me," Joey commented.

"Yugi, stay strong," Tea called.

Slifer roared once as it was destroyed. "Slifer's agony may have ended," Yami-Marik told Yami. "But yours is just beginning and I plan to prolong your suffering for as long as possible!"

_"Are you all right?" _Yami asked Yugi.

_"Don't worry about me," _Yugi replied. _"Just concentrate on beating Marik or the entire world will suffer!"_

Since Yami-Marik's turn was about to end, Ra returned to the graveyard, since magic cards only work on God Monsters for a turn. "But the worst is yet to come," Yami-Marik said. "I plan to obliterate your life points one by one as the darkness consumes the body of your partner! But before that happens, I need to activate this trap card, Zombie's Jewel. It lets me take a magic card from my opponent's graveyard. I think you can guess which one I want." Monster Reborn appeared in Yami-Marik's hand and he caressed it lovingly. "This will allow the Winged Dragon of Ra to continue its onslaught! But Zombie's Jewel also has another ability. It allows you to draw one card. But can it be a card that can help you? Maybe you'll draw the card Kaiba gave you. Of course, nothing can truly save you in the end."

Yami looked down at his deck.

Mokuba was thinking along the same lines, "Maybe Yugi can win if he draws the card you gave him, Seto."

"Probably not," Kaiba said. "But it'll be interesting to see him try."

"Yugi doesn't even have one monster on the field to protect him," Tea noted.

"But if Marik brings back Ra with Monster Reborn, Yugi will be crushed," Tristan added.

"But if Marik does, it will have 0 attack points and won't be able to affect Yugi's life points," Duke commented.

"I'm sure Ra has a whole bag of tricks we haven't even seen yet."

"Draw your card, Yugi," Harold called.

"Pick wisely," Yami-Marik warned. "For you know what happens to those who lose to me in a Shadow Game. And in case you need proof…" Yami-Marik reached into his cloak and drew out the Millennium Ring.

"The Millennium Ring!" Harold gasped.

"Marik must've sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm like he did Mai," Tristan figured.

"You'll enter the Shadow Realm screaming just as he did and join the ranks of my other victims."

_"We can do this," _Little-Yugi coaxed. _"We just need to draw the card Kaiba gave us. He put his trust in us now we need to put our trust in him." _Yami closed his eyes and touched the top card of his deck.

Lightning flashed across the sky.

Ishizu was the only one to notice it, _The Pharaoh's faith in Kaiba has triggered the ultimate power of the Millennium Puzzle: the Miracle Draw. He knows he will draw the card he needs._

Yami slid the top card out from his deck and without even looking at it, placed it in the magic/trap card slot. His next four words shocked everybody: "I end my turn."

"You what?" Yami-Marik asked astonished.

"What's going on?" Duke asked.

Once again, Tristan stated the obvious, "Yugi didn't even look at that card."

"Yeah, I've never seen him do something like this," Joey commented.

"Me neither," Harold agreed.

"What card do you think he drew?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba just narrowed his eyes. _This is ridiculous, there's no way he could know what card he put on the field._

"Time out," Roland called and then addressed Yugi. "You can not set a card without looking at it."

"Is that part of the Battle City rules?" Yami asked mockingly.

"It's common sense," Roland snapped. "How do you know you didn't just put a monster card down? Such a move is highly unorthodox and not becoming of…"

"Let them continue," Kaiba interrupted him.

"Huh?" Roland asked his boss.

"You heard me, let them duel. It's his own fault if he placed that card in the wrong slot."

"Uh… as you wish, sir."

Yami-Marik laughed, "The impending threat of the Shadow Realm must've clouded your senses why else would you play a card without looking at it?"

"Just go," Yami said.

Yami-Marik drew a card. _It's time for my Egyptian God Card to return to the field in all its glory and wipe Yugi out for good! _"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ra from the graveyard once more!" The Winged Dragon appeared again, this time in its original form. "Next I'll activate Ra's most devastating ability making it invincible and sealing the Pharaoh's fate!" Most of Yami-Marik's and Light Marik's body disappeared.

(Y: 3300)  
(M: 1)

(WDR: 0-2999)

Only a single eye remained. The rest of him was fused with the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Next I sacrifice my monster increasing Ra's attack points further!"

(WDR: 2999-4699)

"That monster's way too powerful now," Joey complained. "If he attacks Yugi now, Marik will win!"

Tea actually felt her breathing stop.

"Ra, attack him directly with your Blaze Cannon!"

"I reveal my face-down card," Yami announced as the card he didn't even look at was turned up.

It was Fiend Sanctuary.

Everyone gasped as the card came into view. The two who especially couldn't believe it were Kaiba and Yami-Marik.

_This is impossible! _Kaiba thought. _There's no way Yugi could've known that was Fiend Sanctuary without looking at the card._

_I knew it was the card the moment I laid my fingers on it, _Yami thought. _I could feel Kaiba's heart in it and knew it was the card I needed._

Yami-Marik was rendered speechless.

A magical symbol appeared on the field. From it a strange object made of reflective beads emerged

"What is that thing?" Yami-Marik asked.

"It's a Metal Fiend Token," Yami introduced.

"Thanks to my magic card, the Winged Dragon of Ra will now attack the token instead of Yugi's life points," Kaiba explained.

"Look closely at it, Marik," Yami said. "For whatever is reflected in it is the new target of your Winged Dragon of Ra's attack!"

With his eye on the ground, Yami-Marik stared directly at the Metal Fiend Token.

And saw his eye. Yami-Marik gasped.

"That's right," Yami confirmed Yami-Marik's suspicions. Now the Winged Dragon of Ra will attack you instead and with only one life point left, you'll lose the game!"

His friends cheered.

_I must stop the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack before I lose the duel. _Yami-Marik activated a magic card. Smoke covered the field.

"I've finally won," Yami announced. But as the dust cleared, he saw that the Metal Fiend Token was still on the field.

So was the Winged Dragon of Ra.

So was Yami-Marik.

Joey swore, "Yugi should've won that hands-down."

"Well what happened?" Duke asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

(Y: 3300)  
(M: 4700)

"How did you escape?" Yami demanded to know.

"With some help from you," Yami-Marik countered. "I activated the magic card I got from you when you played Exchange: De-Fusion. It separated the fusion of the Winged Dragon of Ra and myself and transformed all of its attack points back into life points. Now I am stronger than ever!"

Kaiba grunted, "I knew Yugi couldn't do it," he muttered. "But Fiend Sanctuary can be used another way. Let's see if Yugi can figure it out."

Now that he regained his life points, Light-Marik regained his body from the Shadow Realm. But both Duelists knew it would only be temporary. _This is my toughest opponent, _Yami-Marik thought. _No question about it that is the Ancient Pharaoh who defeated the great evil three thousand years ago! But soon, that infinite power will be mine!_

Imprisoned, Light-Marik called out in his mind, _"Odion, help me!"_

Ra returned to the graveyard again. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Marik must be trying to get Monster Reborn back so he can resurrect the Winged Dragon of Ra," Joey guessed.

"I know," Harold agreed. "It's like his entire deck is based around reviving the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yugi has to make it so that it's impossible for Marik to use Monster Reborn."

"How can he do that?" Tea asked.

"Tea, your guess is as good as ours," Joey answered.

"In order to maintain Metal Fiend Token, I must pay 1000 life points per turn," Yami said drawing a card to start his turn. He cast a side glance at Yugi. _But if I do, I'd be risking Yugi losing more of his self to the shadows._

_"Do whatever you have to do," _Yugi told Yami nodding. _"You must stop Marik!"_

_"I'm sorry._ I pay 1000 life points to keep Metal Fiend Token on the field."

(Y: 2300)  
(M: 4700)

Yugi's stomach and mid-section slowly faded away.

"It's Little-Yugi who suffers just so you could maintain a worthless creature," Yami-Marik pointed out to Yami. "But if that's what you want to do, who am I to stop you?"

"It is worth it," Yami said cryptically.

_Maybe Yugi does know the second use of Fiend Sanctuary, _Kaiba thought.

"I activate the magic card Multiply increasing the number of tokens on my side of the field from one to three." The single Metal Fiend Token became three of them.

"Oh no," Yami-Marik gasped. "He must be planning on sacrificing them!"

_So he does know, _Kaiba confirmed.

_The Pharaoh is going to summon his second Egyptian God Monster, _Ishizu realized.

Yami cast a side-glance at Kaiba this time, _Kaiba, thank you, I knew the moment you gave me that card that it would be a big help to me. _"I sacrifice my three tokens in order to summon the Egyptian God Obelisk the Tormentor!" Once again the ground started to shake. An explosion behind Yami took the form of the giant blue monster.

_Congratulations, Yugi, you managed to use Fiend Sanctuary to the max of its abilities, _Kaiba thought._ Though I'll never say it out loud, I acknowledge you as a good Duelist._

_I couldn't have summoned this monster without the help of my two friends, _Yami thought. _Yugi, Kaiba, I thank you._

On the side of the field, Yugi's friends let out a cheer. To celebrate, Tristan got Duke into a choke hold. Tea, Harold, and Joey all ignored them.

"With no monsters on the field, Yugi can attack Marik directly," Harold said excitedly.

"I knew Yugi could turn this around," Tea said.

"Look at Marik, he's so scared his hair's standing on ends… oops, my bad, he always looks like that."

It was true, Yami-Marik did look apprehensive as he stared up at Obelisk.

"Obelisk, attack Marik directly with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk wound up and let loose a punch directly at Yami-Marik.

The punch connected.

To Be Continued


	21. The Final Battle Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 165: The Final Battle Pt 3: Marik's Requiem  
Episode Basis: Showdown in the Shadows Pt 3

Kaiba: Fiend Sanctuary is the card I gave Yugi. It creates a Metal Fiend Token on the field. The token, though it has no attack points, has a powerful ability only an expert Duelist like Yugi can manage. When attacked by an opposing monster, the attack is redirected back to whatever monster made the attack. In Marik's case the Winged Dragon of Ra. But Marik used a magic card he got from Yugi to fend off the attack. But Yugi was able to use Fiend Sanctuary's special ability. By creating three of them with his Multiply magic card, he sacrificed them to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Finally, a real God Card emerges.

* * *

Obelisk's fist plowed into Yami-Marik sending the dark spirit flying almost off the platform.

(Y: 2300)  
(M: 700)

"You're only one attack away from being beaten, Marik," Yami hissed at his opponent.

Yugi's friends cheered. "That's got to hurt," Harold commented.

"Marik didn't even know what hit him," Joey said. "He's in a complete daze."

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "Kind of like Joey is all the time." Joey shot Duke a dirty look.

"That was so awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba stared at Yami-Marik suspiciously. _Something's not right, why would Marik allow Obelisk to attack him so easily?_

Ishizu was thinking the same thing. _It's as if he wanted Obelisk to attack him. He must be planning to use his face-down card to counterattack. _"Be careful, Yami," she called out. "Marik's evil side prefers to prolong his opponent's suffering for his own amusement!"

Yami said nothing but nodded his head a little.

"Yugi's not looking so good," Tea observed.

Joey agreed, "What does he have to worry about? He's one attack away from winning the Battle City Tournament."

"And that's why he's nervous," Harold explained. "Because he couldn't finish Marik off immediately, he's given Marik a chance to come back. And knowing Marik, he's going to take full advantage of it."

"Impressive," Yami-Marik said getting up. "But it will take more than that to beat me. Plus it's my light side that really suffers. Don't forget for every life point I lose, my light side loses a piece of himself to the Shadow Realm." He gestured to Light Marik who was now only a quarter of a head and the hands. "You're supposed to save mankind, not destroy it. And to think, my ancestors worshipped you. Well all that is about to change. For soon, we'll be the ones being worshipped!"

_"Be careful," _Yugi warned. _"We have to protect Marik's good side like we promised Ishizu."_

_"But if Marik's evil side wins, the whole world could be destroyed!"_

_"There must be a way to save Marik's good side and the world at the same time!"_

_"I'm open to suggestions."_

"You should feel honored," Yami-Marik commented. "Of all the lives I destroyed, yours has been the most amusing. And the worst is about to come!"

_Just as I feared, _Ishizu thought. _The Dark Marik is planning on using his face-down card to devastate the Pharaoh._

"What do you mean?" Yami asked Yami-Marik.

"What I mean is I've been stringing you along this entire duel!"

Unknown to everyone, Light-Marik's eye opened. He uttered but one word: _"Odion."

* * *

_

Back in his own room, Odion's situation had not changed. Light-Marik's spirit appeared standing at the side of the bed.

_"Odion, my dark side grows stronger," _Marik said. _"It won't be long now before I am consumed by the Shadow Realm. Before I'm gone forever, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry… for everything."

* * *

_

_Ever since we were young, you were always looking out for me. But how did I repay you, with anger and disrespect. I'd like to take it all back but now it's too late. The evil within me is about to prevail… the evil that I created with my own hatred now threatens to destroy me! You were there the day my dark side was born, the day I received the tomb keeper's initiation. I recall that day well. Shortly after that, you scarred your own face as proof of your loyalty to me and my family. You were always loyal to me, even after I betrayed the tomb keepers and used the ancient scriptures for my own selfish purposes! Now I understand why you stood by me even though what I was doing was clearly wrong. You were the only one who could control my dark side. But when you were hurt, my dark side took over.

* * *

_

_"Now my dark side is gaining in power while I'm drifting further and further into the Shadow Realm. Good-bye, Odion, I am so sorry." _Marik faded away.

* * *

"My trap card," Yami-Marik was saying. "Which you triggered with your last attack, is powerful enough to stop an Egyptian God Card!"

"That's impossible!" Yami protested.

Joey agreed, "There's no way Marik could have a trap card powerful enough to beat Obelisk."

"I thought trap cards had no effect on Egyptian God Cards," Harold said.

"On the monsters, yes," Kaiba explained.

"It's time for me to reveal my secret weapon!" Yami-Marik announced. "Which I was able to activate when I lost more than half my life points." Yami-Marik's face-down card was flipped up. "The trap card Metal Reflect Slime creates a plasma creature which takes on the shape of the attacking monster." A shiny shapeless mass appeared behind Yami-Marik which grew and shaped to look exactly like Obelisk the Tormentor.

"I can't believe it," Duke gasped. "Marik made a copy of Yugi's Egyptian God Card!"

"Does that mean they're equal in strength?" Tristan asked.

"No, Marik's is just a cheap copy," Joey said. "The real Obelisk will trash it in one blow!"

"Yugi will destroy that thing in the next attack, right?" Mokuba asked.

"No, I'm sure there's more to Marik's monster than meets the eye," Kaiba rebuked. "Just keep watching."

"Your carbon copy pales in comparison to the original Obelisk," Yami said dismissively. Obelisk roared as if agreeing.

"But my God Slime is more powerful than you think," Yami-Marik argued.

Yami stared suspiciously at Yami-Marik. He then placed a card face-down and ended his turn.

"Excellent," Yami-Marik said to himself as he drew his card. "I may not have any cards to bring back Monster Reborn but I have everything I need to make my God Slime unstoppable." To Yami, he said, "Soon my Egyptian God Card will return to the field to wipe you out. But in the mean time, you have my God Slime to deal with and this: Revival Jam (1) in defense mode!" A blue blob appeared. "I'm sure you can recall the last time you went up against this monster. It was played by my mind slave Strings the Quiet One."

* * *

_"I sacrifice Gazelle and Beta so I can summon my all-powerful Buster Blader!" A large humanoid wearing armor and carrying a large sword appeared. "Buster Blader, attack Revival Jam!" Buster Blader sliced through the monster. But to Yami-Yugi's surprise and horror, Revival Jam reformed. "What, how did…?"_

_"Revival Jam has a very special ability," Marik explained. "It can't be destroyed in battle!"_

_"It is indestructible!"

* * *

_

_The last time I went up against this monster, it was unbeatable, _Yami thought.

"Next I activate the magic card Polymerization fusing Revival Jam with my God Slime!" The blob inserted itself into the shiny Obelisk. The monster rippled but other than that, no change was visible. "I'll tell you what I'll end my turn and give you a chance to attack."

"I summon Big-Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now, Obelisk, attack his Slime God with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk's fist plowed through the God Slime causing it to break up.

"Told you it couldn't stand up to the original," Joey said.

But then the Slime God reformed itself.

"It regenerated!"

"My God Slime gained my Revival Jam's ability to reform itself after being attacked." Yami-Marik spread out his arms. "Now my plan is complete. Thanks to my invincible defense monster, my life points can not be damaged It's impossible to defeat me, this was my plan from the start!"

Everyone gasped but Joey said, "Don't worry, guys, I know Yugi can take that big slime ball down."

"True, but you have to admit it doesn't look too promising," Duke pointed out.

Kaiba was just coming to the realization that Marik deliberately let himself be attacked by Obelisk simply to activate that trap card.

"My turn is done," Yami announced.

"Yes, and now you are done is well. All you can do is wait for the return of the most powerful Egyptian God Card to ever exist! And even if you could attack me, it's my weaker side who suffers and not me!"

_"Please, Pharaoh," _Marik pleaded. _"You must defeat my dark side no matter the cost!"_

"I place one card face-down and summon Bowganian (2) in defense mode." A little ball with one eye carrying a crossbow appeared. "With Bowganian on the field, you will lose 300 life points per turn.'

_I can't let Yugi get hurt he's already in mortal danger. I have to destroy his Bowganian now. _"I place one card face-down and sacrifice my Big-Shield Gardna in order to summon Dark Magician Girl (3)!" A young woman with blonde hair and blue-green eyes dressed in light-blue dress along with a pink skirt and a strange headdress appeared. She also carried a small staff with a pink orb at one end. "Dark Magician Girl, attack his Bowganian with Dark Burning Attack!"

"I activate my trap card Jam Defender!" The Slime Obelisk moved its hand in front of Bowganian. The blast ricochets and sent Dark Magician Girl flying (not in a good way) into the leg of the original Obelisk. She was down but quickly got back up.

(Y: 1300)  
(M: 700)

"Hold on, I thought Jam Defender could only work on Revival Jam," Harold commented.

"Normally that's true," Yami-Marik agreed. "But remember my God Slime absorbed my Revival Jam meaning it has all of its abilities including being susceptible to Jam Defender. Now my Bowganian will take 300 more life points." The monster fired an arrow which struck Yami in the side causing both him and Yugi to cry out in pain.

(Y: 1000)  
(M: 700)

_"Are you all right?" _Yugi asked Yami.

_"I'm fine it's you I'm worried about."_

_"I'll be fine, but I don't know how long."_

"The shadows are slowly feasting on Little-Yugi," Yami-Marik said. "A few more life points and he'll be gone forever. Then I'll win all three Egyptian God Cards and the whole world will fall before me. There are only two things you can do about this situation, Yami: worship me and keep silent like the rat you are!"

Marik opened his eye.

"Come on, Yugi, I know you can beat this guy," Joey cheered.

Tea's eyes glazed over as Marik once again took control of her. She ran to the front of the line. "Yugi, you must defeat my dark side at all costs! Don't worry about protecting me, just win!"

"Tea?"

"Has she lost her mind?" Duke asked.

"Oh no, not again," Harold complained.

"My weaker half apparently doesn't know when to give up," Yami-Marik commented. "But soon he'll be out of the way for good."

Joey grabbed Tea by the shoulders and shook her, "Tea, snap out of it."

"There's no time," Tea-Marik said throwing Joey off. "You must destroy my dark half and allow the shadows to take me," Tea-Marik said to Yami. "Me and my family were charged with protecting your tomb and I always resented the task." Tea-Marik raised an arm and pointed at Yami-Marik. "My dark side was born out of my own hatred and anger. It may have killed my father but it was still an end product of me. Now for me to redeem myself, he must be destroyed and I must go with him!"

"I still don't get it," Joey said. Waving his hand in front of Tea-Marik, he said, "Hello, Tea, anybody home?"

"What a pathetic sight," Yami-Marik said. "You protected the Pharaoh all your life and now you beg for his forgiveness? It's too late for that, you're but a shadow of what you once were and you'll never destroy me!"

"If I go, I'll take you with me."

"That'll never happen!"

Tristan was the first to uncover the truth. "Marik must be controlling Tea's mind again!"

"Huh?" Joey, of course.

"Remember when Marik took control of you and Tea at the pier?" Harold asked. "Well you were able to break free. Tea, on the other hand… uh… not as much."

"You knew about this?" Tristan asked Harold.

"While Joey was dueling Kaiba, Marik took control of Tea and tried to make her stop Marik… er… I mean Dark Marik… well… whatever. Anywho, I followed and learned the truth."

Before Tristan could pry the reason of why they weren't told anything, Ishizu ran and grabbed Tea-Marik's arm. "No, you can't," she pleaded. "There must be some other way!"

"I'm sorry, Sister," Tea-Marik said. "There is no other way. Pharaoh, take down the evil force controlling my body! And if destroying him means destroying me in the process, then so be it!"

"This is all a big waste of time," Yami-Marik said. "There's no way I can lose." He drew a card and laughed out loud, "I finally have the card I need to retrieve Monster Reborn one last time! I play Mining for Magical Stones. Now by discarding two cards, I can retrieve a magic card from my graveyard. Any guesses on what card I want? That's right, it's Monster Reborn!" The card slid out of Yami-Marik's graveyard. "On my next turn, I'll bring back the Winged Dragon of Ra."

_"I knew something like this would happen," _Yugi told Yami. _"Ra is almost impossible to defeat!"_

_"There is one way but it won't be easy," _Yami replied.

"You're done for! Victory is mine!"

* * *

In his room on the blimp, Odion's eyes opened.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Revival Jam  
Level: 4  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Bowganian  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Dark Magician Girl  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700


	22. The Final Battle Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 166: The Final Battle Pt 4: Odion's Redemption  
Episode Basis: The Final Face-Off Pt 4

Marik: I expect nobody to grieve for me. Not Yugi, not my sister, not even Odion, what is happening to me is my own fault. I gave birth to my dark side when I received the Tomb Keeper's Initiation. And through my hand, my father was killed. Through my actions, I put lives in danger! I gave people who have done nothing wrong nothing but despair and anguish. In short, I have nobody to blame but myself. Yugi… Pharaoh, I must atone for my sins, you must destroy my dark side! I will be sucked to the Shadow Realm where I will spend eternity being tormented but I deserve it. Farewell, Ishizu, Odion.

* * *

Yami-Marik celebrated getting Monster Reborn thanks to his magic card with maniacal laughter. "One more turn," he said. "Then I'll activate Monster Reborn and I'm sure you know what happens after that. The Winged Dragon of Ra will return to the field."

(Y: 1000)  
(M: 700)

"I'll still break through your defenses," Yami declared. "Not only will I beat you, but I'll free your good side from the Shadow Realm!"

"It's impossible! For every life point I lose, a piece of my other half goes to the Shadow Realm and the same goes for your other side."

_I'm not sure what to do, _Yami thought. _Even if our light sides weren't at stake, he has that Immortal God Slime which can't be destroyed._

"What the heck is he talking about?" Harold asked as Duke and Tristan shouted words of encouragement.

"They are playing a Shadow Game," Tea-Marik pointed out. "And the stakes are the light sides."

"I place one card face-down and summon Swallowtail Spike Lizard (1) in defense mode," Yami-Marik was saying. "As long as this monster remains in defense mode, I gain 1000 life points per turn."

"Yugi and I are in danger of being sent to the Shadow Realm," Tea-Marik explained. "For every life point lost, a piece of us goes to the Shadow Realm."

Joey growled and grabbed Tea-Marik by the collar of her shirt. "This is your fault, you stupid spook!"

"Joey!" Ishizu chided.

"No," Tea-Marik said calmly. "Joey's right, I've done nothing but cause them misery. They have every right to be angry."

"Darn right, so get out of there so Yugi can kick your butt once and for all," Joey shouted shaking Tea-Marik.

"I was only trying to help Yugi," Tea-Marik protested. "And I needed Tea's body to speak to him. There's still a way for Yugi to win, he just has to find it." And with those words, Marik's spirit left Tea's body. "Huh, what?" Tea looked around confused. "Did I doze off or something? Joey, why are you grabbing my shirt?"

Joey let go of Tea. "Oh brother, Tea," he groaned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What are you waiting for? It's your turn," Yami-Marik said.

_Why is Yami so hesitant to attack me? _Marik wondered as he stared at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _After I caused him such misery? I sent my Rare Hunters to attack him…

* * *

_

_"Welcome, Yugi Moto, I am the illusionist known as Arkana! And soon, your Dark Magician will belong to me!"_

_"What is it you want?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? I want a duel of course and the winner shall take the loser's Dark Magician."

* * *

_

_Yami turned around startled. "I sense someone coming!" He faded back into Yugi just as the mime leapt down from a bridge._

_"Greetings, Little-Yugi," the mime greeted, the Millennium symbol glowing brightly on his forehead. "Are you prepared to lose your puzzle forever?"_

_"Marik!"_

_"Correct, this is another of my Rare Hunters: Strings, the Quiet One."

* * *

_

_I took control of his friends and turned them against him._

_"Joey, are you all right?" Yami-Yugi asked. Joey was silent. "Joey, what's wrong?"_

_"He doesn't look so good," Mokuba observed._

_"Looks like he always does," Kaiba cracked._

_"Joey, what's going on?"_

_Finally, Joey raised his head. There was a sinister look in his eyes. "Joey isn't here," he said in a dual-tone voice._

_Yami-Yugi and the Kaiba Brothers were taken aback. "Okay, that's scary," Mokuba commented._

_"Marik! Let Joey go now!"_

_"Sorry, Pharaoh, your friend is now mine!"_

_"I suggest you do what he says, Pharaoh." Tea walked down a gangplank. Her eyes were also dark and she was wearing a Duel Disk. "Master Marik does not fool around."_

_"Tea! Leave her alone, Marik, she's not even a Duelist!"_

_"Maybe not officially, but for this duel, I've chosen to make her an exception," Marik said through Joey. "You'll have to duel both of us!"_

_"Two on one isn't fair!" Mokuba protested. "Yugi, you're not going to do this, are you?"_

_"It seems like I don't have much of a choice, Mokuba," Yami-Yugi said as he followed Joey and Tea out onto the square dock.

* * *

_

_How can Yugi be so forgiving after everything I have done? I don't deserve it._

_"I have an idea," _Yugi said to Yami. _"Remember when Marik fused himself with the Winged Dragon of Ra?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well I think he's planning on doing that again. But when he does, Marik himself will become a monster with all the weaknesses of a monster. Get my drift?"_

_"I do, thanks for the tip. _I place two cards face-down and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Have you forgotten about Bowganian? He takes 300 life points away from you now." The little monster fired an arrow hitting Yami in the side.

(Y: 700)  
(M: 700)

Yugi's body had by now had mostly disappeared. He was in the same boat as Marik.

"Yugi, I won't lose you to the Shadow Realm," Yami promised.

"You don't have any other choice," Yami-Marik pointed out. "In a few moments, Yugi will be gone. But in the mean time, I have some other business to take care of. First I gain 1000 life points thanks to Spike Lizard's special effect."

(Y: 700)  
(M: 1700)

"Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ra again in its phoenix mode!" The giant firebird once again rose from the ground "Next I pay 1000 life points to activate Ra's special ability to destroy Obelisk the Tormentor!"

(Y: 700)  
(M: 700)

The God Phoenix launched a fierce fire blast at Obelisk.

Yami activated his face-down card.

Yami-Marik thought he triumphed. "Now that Obelisk is destroyed, I can…"

"What makes you think Obelisk was destroyed?"

"Huh?" Yami-Marik peered threw the smoke. Not only was Obelisk still there, but another monster had appeared

Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"I activated my own Monster Reborn while you were showboating," Yami explained. "It took the blast allowing Obelisk to remain on the field." Yugi's friends cheered and even Kaiba had to admit that Yugi's move to save his self was impressive, but how long this good fortune can last was anyone's guess.

Slifer crashed to the ground in front of Obelisk and Obelisk roared.

"Wow," Mokuba gawked. "Slifer was hit by Ra and Obelisk escaped without a scratch. And from the looks of it, Obelisk isn't too happy."

_Obelisk's anger is the key to its power, _Kaiba thought. _If Yugi's smart, he'll tap into it._

"Ra may be in the graveyard," Yami-Marik said "But he'll be back. I play a magic card: Surprise Attack from Beyond which allows me to replay my last attack!"

"That's a cheap shot," Joey commented.

_Now Marik has another chance to wipe out Yugi's defenses with the Winged Dragon of Ra, _Kaiba thought.

* * *

Amara was outside getting a drink. "I could've spent my vacation in Aruba or in southern France or on my uncle's dude ranch, but no, I had to participate in a Duel Monsters Tournament," she grumbled mockingly. "A Duel Monster Tournament complete with soul-stealing psychopaths, mind-control and magical jewelry. When am I going to learn to stop listening to myself… or talking to myself for that matter?" She heard a thump and turned just in time to see the corner of a purple fabric disappear around the other corner. "What the heck?" She quickly followed it and saw who it was attached to.

It was Odion. He was walking (more like crawling) along the hallway using the wall for support.

"Hey, I know you," Amara said stepping up besides him. "You were Joey's opponent during Battle City."

"I… must… get to… Marik," Odion staggered.

"Marik? He's dueling Yugi!"

"I have… to get to him… before it's too late."

Amara sighed. "Come on." She lifted his arm and let him use her as a crutch. "I swear, you men can be on your deathbeds and still be walking around."

* * *

Ra appeared again, this time as a big sphere. "This form of the Winged Dragon of Ra should be familiar to you all." He cast a side-glance at Joey. "Especially to Joey Wheeler."

Joey scowled in his remembrance.

* * *

_Everyone stared with shock and awe at the giant golden orb that was floating above the field. Yami-Marik chuckled, "What are you waiting for, my dear? Now that you have stolen my Egyptian God Card, why don't you try using it against me? It would be the ultimate irony."_

_"That's… the Winged Dragon?" Mai asked.

* * *

_

"To release the Winged Dragon of Ra, the ancient chant must be recited. Your friend, Mai, tried but couldn't and now look at where she is, spending the rest of her miserable life in the Shadow Realm. But in case you don't remember the chant, allow me to recite it for you." He crossed his arms. "Great Beast of the Sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory me in this fight! Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock yourself from deep within so together we may win! Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name… WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" As Yami-Marik spoke the chant, the ball unfolded itself to form the Winged Dragon of Ra in its original form. "Next I sacrifice all but 1 of my life points to fuse with the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Just like before, most of Yami-Marik appeared on top of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Only an eye remained on the ground.

(Y: 700)  
(M: 1)

(WDR: 0-699)

"Next I'll sacrifice the attack points of all my remaining monsters to increase Ra's attack points further!"

(WDR: 699-6899)

"Obelisk's attack points are only 4000," Harold said.

"Marik and Ra have enough to finish Yugi off ten times over," Joey complained.

"A little weak on the math, Joey, but basically right," Harold responded. He noticed Tea's arm jittering. Was she still under the control of Marik or was she just worried for her friend… or was it…

"Nothing can escape the fury of the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami-Marik cried out.

"We'll just see about that," Yami said. "I've been waiting for the moment you become what you truly are: a monster. I activate my face-down magic card, Soul Taker!"

"Soul Taker will grant Marik 1000 life points," Kaiba explained.

(Y: 700)  
(M: 1001)

"While at the same time giving control of one of his monsters for Yugi to use as a sacrifice." _But which one will he choose?_

From the worried look on Yami-Marik's face, "You want to control the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"Since Marik is connected to the Winged Dragon of Ra," Kaiba deduced. "When it goes, so does he."

"You may think that, Marik, but Ra isn't my target. The monster I want is your Egyptian God Slime."

"Why did Yugi do that?" Mokuba asked.

"Since your God Slime is made up of two monsters: Revival Jam and a duplicate Obelisk, it basically counts as two monsters so I'll sacrifice it to Obelisk activating his special power giving him infinite strength!"

(O: ∞)

_This is the true power of Obelisk's anger, _Kaiba thought. _Now Yugi can destroy all of Marik's monsters._

"Obelisk, attack with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk's hand was energized and he slugged Ra which countered with a fireball. Smoke engulfed the field again but when it cleared both Gods were still standing.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"I couldn't see, there was too much smoke," Joey complained.

"It looks like the attack failed," Kaiba analyzed.

"But Obelisk was at infinite strength," Tristan argued. "No matter how many times he powered it up, there's no way Marik could've withstood Obelisk's attack."

"What did you do, how did you withstand my attack?"

"I activated a magic card called Class System. Now Ra can only be destroyed by a monster with more stars than it."

"That's totally unfair," Harold argued. "Only fusion and ritual monsters have more stars than the Winged Dragon of Ra and their attack points are all too small for something of that magnitude."

(O: 4000)

"Obelisk's attack power just dropped, didn't it?" Tea asked noticing Obelisk drop to one knee.

"Yeah," Kaiba confirmed. "Yugi missed his chance."

Yami just set a face-down card.

* * *

Odion, with Amara's help, reached the base of the Duel Tower. "Just curious," Amara said. "But what did you mean by saving Marik? If you meant from Yugi…"

"I meant from his self," Odion revealed startling and confusing Amara. "I must save Marik from his dark side."

* * *

"Ra, attack Obelisk with your Blaze Cannon," Yami-Marik commanded.

"I activate my face-down magic card Magical Dimension. Magical Dimension can only be activated when there's a Spellcaster-type monster on the field. Dark Magician Girl should do nicely." A gold casket wrapped in chains within a box rose up. The female Dark Magician stood next to it. "Magical Dimension allows me to sacrifice two of my monsters to escape your attack." Obelisk and Gazelle disappeared into the casket which descended back into the ground. The blast went over Yami's head and disappeared into the wall of the dome.

* * *

In the elevator, Odion leaned against the wall for support.

"You don't look so good," Amara commented. "Then again, logic says you shouldn't even be standing."

"It was Marik's words that allowed me to awake. He told me that I was the one keeping his evil side in check. It's my sworn ability to protect him; I must not allow his dark side to prevail!"

* * *

"You were a fool to sacrifice your Obelisk," Yami-Marik said. "You have nothing now."

"I have plenty left," Yami said. "I still have my friends supporting me and the heart of the cards to give me strength. And…" The golden casket returned. "I still have Magical Dimension which allows me to summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my hand. And I choose my favorite… the Dark Magician!" The casket opened up and the magician leapt out, did a flip and landed by his female counterpart. "Next I activate the magic card Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok, what does that do?" Yami-Marik asked.

"Ragnarok only works when there are two magicians on the field. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field. And since you are currently fused with a monster, when Ra goes so does you."

"But if you destroy me, then the other me will not survive," Yami-Marik pointed out.

Yami hesitated.

* * *

"All my life, I wanted to be a Tomb Keeper and now I will have my chance."

"By doing what?" Amara asked.

"By saving my Master!"

* * *

"Go ahead and attack, Pharaoh," Yami-Marik dared. "If you want to break your promise to Ishizu."

_If we attack, will the good Marik be sent to the Shadow Realm, _Yugi wondered.

"What are you waiting for, Pharaoh, attack! Attack and crush an innocent soul!"

* * *

Amara struggled to carry Odion up the stairs. "I hope it's not too late," Odion said. "If I let Marik fall to his dark side now, I'll never forgive myself."

"Cheer up if anyone can bring Marik around, I'm sure you can." They stepped from the entryway onto the roof of the tower. By this time, Odion had regained enough of his strength that he didn't need Amara's help. "Good luck."

Odion took a deep breath and a step forward. "Marik!" He cried out attracting everyone's attention.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Swallowtail Spike Lizard  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000


	23. The Final Battle Pt 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 167: The Final Battle Pt 5: The End of Battle City  
Episode Basis: The Final Face-Off Pt 5

Odion: Ever since I was old enough to remember, I wanted to join my adopting family as a Tomb Keeper. But Marik's father would not even think about it. To him, I was a monstrosity, unfit for being part of his family. When he was killed when Marik's dark side first emerged, despite my fear at seeing the dark apparition I saw my chance, by suppressing Marik's dark side, I was protecting not only him from it but everyone else from it as well. Over time, I kept my protection duties a secret in the disguise of servitude. But when I was struck by the Winged Dragon of Ra allowing Marik's dark side to emerge, I thought I failed my master…. my brother… but then Marik came to me. I don't know how but he did to make amends for his past transgressions. I realized that he intended to throw it all away. I couldn't stand it. If nothing else, I had to convince him to make one last try to break through his dark side. And so, enlisting the help of another Battle City participant, I made my way to the top of the tower. I only pray it's not too late.

* * *

"Marik!" Everyone looked at Odion who had emerged onto the tower.

From the top of the Winged-Dragon of Ra, Yami-Marik grunted, "So you're still alive. Well we were doing just fine without you but if you can stay on your feet for a few moments, you can witness my triumph over the wretched Pharaoh and the demise of my weak side!"

"What's he doing here?" Harold asked as Amara came over to them.

"This guy was literally crawling to get here," Amara explained. "He probably would still be on the ship if I hadn't lent him a hand."

Odion started to stagger up to the dueling platform but fell onto his knees. Joey started to run up to him but Ishizu stopped him. "Odion must do this," she explained. "It may be the only way to save Marik."

"Evil Spirit," Odion called. "Release my Master now!"

"It's too late," Yami-Marik replied. "I have already claimed his body and the Shadow Realm will soon claim his soul!"

"That's not true! I've returned to make sure Marik's gentle spirit prevails."

"You'll do no such thing," Yami-Marik said and used the Millennium Rod to slam Odion into a wall.

Harold took a step forward but then turned to look at Yami. The look in Yami's eyes said that the time was not right. Harold retracted his step.

Odion got up. "Marik," he called again. "You must fight the evil within! We've done it once before and we can do so again!"

"No you can't!" Yami-Marik used the Millennium Rod to plow Odion into the wall again. This time, the impact left an imprint in the wall. Again Harold looked at Yami and again Yami shook his head. "You can do nothing to stop me!"

"Odion!" Ishizu ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Ishizu." Odion stood once again. "Marik, I beg of you, fight this evil side with all your might. You're the one who created it and you're the one who can destroy it!"

What was left of Marik faded away.

"Be silent!" Yami-Marik commanded. "Let's see how well you fair when you're under my control!"

Harold looked at Yami for a third time. This time Yami nodded his head. Harold nodded back and fired his Armlet at the ground. The pressure built up and shot Harold into the air towards Yami-Marik. "I'll take that," he said and laid a hand on the Millennium Rod. The two started a tug of war over the Rod.

"Let go, you fool!" Yami-Marik shouted. "I'm the only one who can master the Millennium Rod."

"I don't think you deserve it, three-eyes," Harold said. "As the Avatar, I'll fulfill my mission to protect the Items from the hands of creeps like you!" Harold twisted the end of the Rod that he was holding, the ball end. The Rod came apart and Harold was flung over the Winged Dragon and, unfortunately for Harold, the edge of the Tower.

"HAROLD!" His friends cried as Harold disappeared over the edge.

"He's gone," Tristan said solemnly.

"I can't take this any more," Tea said turning away.

"Anyone lose a contact lens?" A voice called from the edge. Kaiba and Mokuba, who were the closest to the source, looked over and saw Harold holding on to the Millennium Rod dagger which was embedded in the side of the Tower. "And you thought Joey was the only one with luck." He pulled himself up until he was standing on the Rod and then vaulted himself onto the top of the tower. He then reached down and pulled the Millennium Rod dagger out. "Sorry, Kaiba, but I think I nicked your precious Dueling Tower."

Yami-Marik held out his hand towards Harold. "Imbecile, the Rod must be combined and since I hold the other half." The dagger started to drag Harold towards the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"One chance left," Harold said and slammed his Armlet against the dagger. In a flash of light an orb of glowing symbols appeared where the dagger was.

"What have you done?"

"I locked the Rod's power away. No more mind control, no more sending souls to the Shadow Realm."

Yami-Marik screamed in outrage then he screamed again, this time in pain and surprise. His hand went up and covered the spot where his eye was missing. "No, this can't be happening… I've come too far to lose my grip now. I'm the true Marik and I won't be overpowered by my weaker side."

_"Yes," _Marik agreed. _"I won't be overpowered by my weak side."_ With a scream of pain, Yami-Marik's hand lowered. Original Marik's eye had filled the gap. "Pharaoh, attack me quickly!" The voice also belonged to Original Marik.

"I won't," Yami refused.

"Please, Pharaoh, I'm begging you, attack me! I don't know how much longer I can hold on and I need your help to banish my dark side forever. I'm sorry for everything I put you and your friends through. As a Tomb Keeper, I was responsible for guarding the secret of your memories until you return and I always resented that task! But that resentment gave birth to my dark side. Now I'm finally ready to accept the repercussions for my actions and correct the wrongs I've committed!"

"It's not your fault," Harold called. "You couldn't control the circumstances around you!"

"Please, Pharaoh, you must attack me!"

_"We can't," _Yugi told Yami. _"If we do, we could risk sending the good Marik side to the Shadow Realm!"_

_"We have no choice, we must trust him. _I call upon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to activate the magic of Ragnarok! By removing all the monsters in my hand, deck, and graveyard from play, I can destroy all of my enemy's monsters!"

The spirits of all of Yugi's monsters appeared. The Magnet Warriors, the Knights, even Joey's dragon, all came out and formed a circle in the air.

"I never seen this before," Mokuba admitted.

"No, this can't be happening!" Yami-Marik cried as Kuriboh scoffed him.

"You and your Egyptian God are through," Yami told Yami-Marik acidly.

Slifer wrapped his coils around Ra's lower section. Obelisk got Ra into a sleeper hold. The monsters formed a circle in the sky. The two remaining monsters, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, crossed their staffs and shot a combined dark magic attack. The black energy orb struck Yami-Marik and he disappeared from sight. The explosion engulfed Yami-Marik's side of the field. Obelisk and Slifer emerged from top of the smoke and carried Ra into the glowing circle. The circle exploded in a big flash of light.

"He did it," Amara cried. "He finally defeated Ra!"

"Does that mean he won the duel?" Tea asked.

"Not yet," Joey answered.

For once Kaiba agreed, "Marik still has one life point left so it's not over."

(Y: 700)  
(M: 1)

"Destroying the Winged Dragon of Ra should've destroyed Marik's dark side," Yami commented.

_"But what about his good side, did it go as well?"_

"We're about to see."

Slowly, the dust cleared on Yami-Marik's side of the field. The outline of a full body could be made out. Soon, the smoke was fully cleared and the person was revealed.

It was Marik.

Original Marik.

"Is that… the good Marik?" Tea asked.

Odion smiled, "Yes, my Master has succeeded."

"But if that's him then where's the evil Marik?" Harold asked.

A single eye appeared hovering over the field. It was Yami-Marik's eye.

"You did it, my Pharaoh," Marik said grasping his chest in pain. "But it is not over; there is still one more thing the two of us must do." He threw off his cloak. "I still have 1 life point left."

"No, wait, you can't," Yami-Marik's voice protested. "We can still win this! He has only two monsters left while we still have a whole deck. We should work together to beat Yugi and have our revenge! We can take the infinite power of the Pharaoh and rule the world together!"

Ignoring his darker half, Marik said to Yami, "Pharaoh, I must again apologize for my actions against you and your friends. It was my duty to help you but instead I turned my back like a coward. I'm proud of being a Tomb keeper." He cast a side-glance at Odion and Ishizu. "Just as I am proud of my sister and brother."

It took Odion a second to realize that Marik called him brother. Not servant, not friend, but brother. "Thank you, Marik."

"My family has waited three thousand years for you to return and now I must fulfill my destiny by helping you fulfill yours."

"No, don't tell him anything!" Yami-Marik commanded.

Again, Marik ignored him, "I hold the key to helping you unlock your memories. The secret is implanted on my back. But before I reveal it, you must be in possession of all three Egyptian God Cards. I will honor the Ishtar name by surrendering the duel."

"No, stop, you need me!"

He laid his hand on his Duel Disk. "I surrender the duel."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

(Y: 700)  
(M: 0)

What was left of Yami-Marik disappeared. The shadow dome also disappeared. Yugi was restored to his rightful place at Yami's side.

"Well done, Pharaoh, you saved the world."

Yami shook his head, "It wasn't just me it was all of us." He looked around at the others. "I wouldn't have been victorious without all of your help."

"The Battle City Tournament is now over. The winner is Yugi Moto!" Roland shouted.

"Finally, he says something I agree with," Harold said as he, Joey and the others crowded around Yami.

"That was amazing the way every monster came out of your deck," Amara said.

_Yes, _Yami mentally agreed. _My monsters, I couldn't have won without them… without all my friends._

"That was sa-weet, Yug, you're the man! Up high!" Joey and Yami high-fived.

"Ishizu, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through," Marik said.

"It does not matter," Ishizu said. "All that matters is you're safe and you've returned to the way you were."

"Can… can the three of us start over and build a new life for ourselves?"

"Yes, it's time for our family to step into the light and live with the rest of mankind." She cast a side glance at Odion. "All three of us."

"Thank you," Odion said. "I am honored to finally be part of your family."

"You were always a part, Odion," Ishizu said. "Even though our father did not say so, Marik and I say so and that makes you a full-fledge member of the Ishtar family."

Odion sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"As the organizer of Battle City Tournament, I guess I should say a few words to the victor," Kaiba said. "Yugi, congratulations on your victory, even though it was only due to Marik's forfeit."

"Kaiba…" Yami threw the Fiend Sanctuary card to Kaiba. "Did I pass your test?"

"You weren't able to use it to beat the Winged Dragon of Ra," Kaiba pointed out. "But you were able to use its abilities to their maximum potential and for that I commend you. You truly deserve the title of King of Games. But be warned, with the title and championship status also comes with a heavy burden. People will stop at nothing to duel you and take that title away from you including yours truly. But don't worry I won't try to take away that title today."

"There are things I need to do," Marik said. Harold swatted the glowing orb and released the Millennium Rod. It flew into Marik's hand. Marik reconnected the Rod and held it up. "Millennium Rod, I beseech you, release the spirits of Yugi's friends trapped in the Shadow Realm." Two specks of light came out of the Rod and disappeared. Marik went over to Yami and his friends. "All of your friends who my dark side had sent to the Shadow Realm are now free."

Joey and the others cheered. "That's great!" Joey cried.

"Thank you," Yami said.

_"Yes, thank you indeed," _a sinister voice said like a whisper in the wind.

"Pharaoh, as per the rules of the Battle City Tournament, I now turn over the third Egyptian God Card to you." He handed Yami the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yami held it next to the other two.

_"Awesome," _Yugi exclaimed. _"We now have all three. But now that we do, what do we do with them?"_

"I have one more mission to perform before my mission is done," Marik said taking off his shirt.

* * *

A/N: I should point out that this episode of Avatar now features free buckets for drooling fan-girls at the sight of Marik's mild form of nakedness.

* * *

"Here is the secret of the Pharaoh's memory. These markings engraved onto my back have been passed down through my family for the past 3000 years." Everyone gasped. The markings covered most of Marik's back. It looked strangely familiar.

"We were taught long ago that when the Pharaoh saved the world from eternal darkness, he wiped his memory clean in the process," Ishizu explained. "The reason for this is not known to us or our father. Our ascendants predicted that one day he would need his memories and with it, the ultimate power concealed within the Millennium Puzzle. To do it, all you have to do is read the words."

"Can you read that chicken scratch, Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'll try," Yami said. He leaned in and stared at the mark. _Oh no, I can't read a thing! But something about it… wait a minute that looks like the stone tablet. Perhaps the key to unlocking my memories has to do with the stone tablet and the three Egyptian God Cards. But it still doesn't explain the relationship between the two. One thing's for certain, the stone tablet is the key to unlocking my memories._

"My mission is now complete," Marik announced and put his shirt back on. "Pharaoh, I have one more thing to give you. As per the rules of the Shadow Games, I turn over all of the Millennium Items in my possession. The Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring." He handed the two items over.

"Four items," Yami muttered.

"You will receive the other three soon enough," Ishizu assured him.

"All right, this victory celebration has gone on long enough," Kaiba said harshly. "The Battle City Tournament is now over and if you want a free ride home, I suggest you board the ship now. Because if anyone is left behind Kaiba Corp. will not be responsible for their safety. In one hour, this tower and the entire island will be destroyed!"

Everyone including the Ishtars gasped. "Are you serious?" Amara asked.

"Perfectly serious," Kaiba returned. "In one hour, this tower will explode so get on the ship and go home."

"But the engines haven't been fixed yet," Tea protested.

"I'm sure they're fixed by now," Mokuba assured her. He turned to Roland, "Right?"

"Uh… well… actually…" Roland stuttered.

As the Kaiba Brothers left, Joey and Tristan crossed their arms. "Can you believe that sore loser?" Joey asked.

"Tell me about it," Tristan agreed. "He loses so he decides to trash the place."

"Kaiba needs to go through with this," Ishizu told them. "To bring his own ghosts to rest. He has helped save the world, now he needs to save his soul from being consumed by hatred. He needs to do this to save himself and his brother."

"Well when you put it that way…" Joey trailed off.

"Hey, don't you have some friends to see?" Amara asked.

"Mai!" Joey cried like he just remembered her. He ran off with the others following.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba arrived at a control panel deep within the tower. "Activate the detonators," Kaiba instructed.

"Roger," Mokuba acknowledged. They began activating the consol. "Is an hour enough time to get away?"

"The ship leaves now," Kaiba said decisively.

"Fine by me, everyone should be a good distance away by that time." Two small panels opened to reveal a thumb-size platform and a card slot. The Kaiba Brothers each placed a thumb on one of the platforms causing it to light up.

"Mokuba, are you sure…"

"Seto, you proven that you can rise above our step-father's teachings. For doing that, I'll gladly aid you in putting our step-father's spirit to rest."

"Then it's time for the final command." The Kaiba Brothers took their lockets and inserted it into each of the two card slots. They turned them like keys. A time appeared on the screen.

59:57:11

"Let's go," Kaiba said. He cast a side glance at the control panel. "Rest in peace, Gozaburo." He then left.

* * *

Joey ran into Mai's room. "Mai…" He skidded to a halt. Mai was still lying in bed. Kevin was facing a corner and Serenity was crying into her hands. "Mai… Kevin, Serenity, is… is she…?"

Kevin shook his head.

Joey's face paled. "No, we… we were too late?… But Yugi won, she should… Mai…" Joey fell across Mai's bed. "Mai, I'm so sorry. I would do anything to have you back," he sobbed.

"Aww, all this over little ole' me, I'm flattered," a bubbly voice said. Joey suddenly felt himself grabbed in a head lock.

"Huh, what, who, where…" He looked up to see Mai smiling down at him and holding his head at her hip.

Serenity took her hands away from her face. Her sobs were really laughter. Kevin turned around, a goofy grin on his face. "I can't believe you were worried about me," Mai said to a flustered Joey. She looked at Serenity and Kevin. "Thanks, you two, you played your parts perfectly."

Harold's jaw dropped. "You mean this was an act?"

"We just couldn't resist," Serenity said.

"That wasn't cool," Duke said.

"I know, but it was worth it to see the look on his face." Mai nuzzled Joey's head. She then looked up at Yami-Yugi. "Hey Yugi, congratulations on your win and… thanks for the loan."

Yami-Yugi nodded knowing she was talking about the Millennium Energy he gave her so she could summon the Winged Dragon of Ra to the field. "Thanks, Mai, and you're welcome."

"Uncle," Joey called tapping furiously on the bed.

"Oh, sorry," Mai said and released his bed.

* * *

"Well that was a lot of nerve," Joey said as the group left and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll agree with her on one thing: it was worth to see the expression on Joey's face," Amara said.

"Don't encourage her," Joey said. "Hey Yugi, what was that loan she was talking to you about?"

"It's a long story, Joey," Yami-Yugi said. "I'll explain later."

"Remind me not to ask," Joey whispered to Amara who nodded.

They entered the kitchen and came upon an unusual sight. Bakura was sitting on the floor surrounded by food. "Bakura!"

"Hi, guys," he greeted.

"What are you doing raiding the refrigerator?" Joey asked.

"I was gone for a long time," Bakura said between bites. "There's not much food in the Shadow Realm."

"Looks like things are back to normal," Harold said.

"Yeah, but is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tea asked as Tristan and Duke tried to snitch a crumb from Bakura's pile.

They left and went to the bridge. "So Captain, what do you say we blow this pop stand?" Harold asked Roland.

"Mister Kaiba and Mokuba are not aboard yet," he said apprehensive. "We're not leaving without them."

Immediately Tristan and Duke cornered him. "Have you forgotten this island is set to blow in less than an hour?" Tristan asked sternly.

"You don't think…" Amara began.

"I don't think Kaiba was that upset about losing to Yugi," Harold said

"Kaiba's not that dumb," Joey said. "I'm sure he's probably hopping his own private jet right now."

"We can't take that chance," Roland said.

Tristan sighed frustrated, "Fine, we'll go look for them. In the mean time, start those engines so we can make a last second getaway."

"Don't leave without us," Duke called back as they left the bridge.

Roland turned to the pilot and nodded. The pilot pressed the start button.

Nothing happened.

The pilot tried again but still nothing happened. "Nothing's happening," he cried. "Now what?"

The timer reached 45 minutes.

The End


	24. Epilogue

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

Fanfic Chapter 168: Epilogue: Many Paths, One Destiny  
Episode Basis: One for the Road

Amara: Okay the good news is the tournament's over. Yugi won, got the third Egyptian God Card, the ring and rod trinkets that Marik was toting around. Mai and Bakura are back with us no worse for wear. The bad news: the island's set to explode in less than an hour, the engines aren't fixed and the Kaibas have disappeared. Man, I'm going to be the youngest person ever to have a heart attack the more I hang around with these guys.

* * *

"Kaiba!"

"Mister Kaiba!"

"Kaiba, Mokuba!"

"Kaiba, where are you?"

"Kaiba, this is no time for hide and seek!"

Yami-Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Harold, Amara, and Roland were all outside calling for the Kaibas.

"I don't get it," Tristan said. "Why would Kaiba program the island to explode and then disappear?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Amara replied.

"Kaiba knew the ship's engines were down," Joey noted. "Maybe he found his own way off."

"Kaiba couldn't have gone far," Yami-Yugi said. "We'll track him down."

"Right, Yugi," Harold agreed. "Let's split up and meet back here in five minutes."

"Right."

* * *

Alarms were ringing, danger and warning signs were flashing, red lights were blinking on and off. But despite all this, Kaiba was more content with his own thoughts. _Since I was disgraced in my own tournament, the only way I can move forward is by destroying all traces of the past including this island._

"All systems are set," Mokuba reported. "Hopefully the rest of the gang is already off the island." The two of them turned and walked away.

_Mokuba was right, my hatred had made me like my Step-Father. It's this hatred that has bonded me to him and the past. But once the tower crumbles, I will be able to cast off those bonds and forge my own path. Now the only question is what path I should forge?_

"Hurry, Seto," Mokuba coaxed.

Kaiba opened up his locket and stared at the tiny picture of his brother. _There are so many paths I could forge, but which one? Should I stick on the path I'm currently on and still try to reclaim the honor Yugi took from me? Or do I forge a new path, one that would benefit both me and Mokuba?

* * *

_

The pilot tried for the umpteenth time to start the engines but still to no avail. Mai, Bakura, Kevin, Serenity, and Duke all watched him. "Blast!"

"Still no luck with the engines?" Bakura asked.

"None," the pilot replied and put on a head set. "I'm sorry, sir, but the engines still won't turn over."

"Keep trying," Roland ordered.

Another Kaiba Corp. operative came in. "We have another problem."

* * *

Joey grabbed Roland by the collar of his shirt, "Listen, you Moron-In-Black, you must know how to stop the countdown!"

"Mister Kaiba and Mokuba are the only ones who can stop it," Roland explained.

_"With Kaiba missing and the engines broken, we'll never escape the explosion," _Yugi said worriedly.

_"Have faith," _Yami assured him.

_"You don't really think Kaiba would sacrifice himself simply because he lost the tournament, do you?"_

_"Kaiba cherishes his future too much to throw it away, especially since Mokuba would also be caught up in the explosion. He'll survive."_

_"I hope so."_

"Joey, calm down," Tristan chided.

"How can I calm down when this island's about to blow sky-high and we have NO WAY OF ESCAPING!" Harold slapped him. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Well maybe the engines are fixed," Tea offered. "We should return to the ship and check."

"Yeah, maybe Kaiba's back there, let's go."

"Fine."

"Guys, we have a problem!" It was Duke Devlin who, along with Bakura, came running up to them.

"Don't tell me, the engines aren't fixed yet," Tristan guessed.

"Not only that, but we just found out that there are only ten minutes left before the island's set to explode," Bakura added.

"Harold, can your Armlet protect us?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"An explosion of disastrous proportions at point-blank range, I doubt it, Yugi," Harold commented.

"Fine, then I'll take a crack at fixing the engines," Joey volunteered and started to jog to the ship.

"Since when can you fix an engine?" Amara asked.

"How hard can it be, I'll just… huh?" Joey back-stepped to the chopper that carried the Paramedics that Mokuba summoned for him. "Uh… guys, couldn't we just take that?"

Harold swatted his head. "Well I'll be hoob-scowed, Joey actually has a good idea."

Tristan nodded and turned to Roland, "Tell the others."

"Right."

* * *

"Understood," the pilot responded and turned to the others. "We've been given orders to evacuate to the helicopter."

"Kevin, get on board," Mai instructed.

"But…"

"Move!" Mai kneed Kevin in the butt and Kevin went off. Mai turned to Serenity. "Let's tell the Ishtars."

"Right."

The two found Marik, Ishizu, and Odion in Ishizu's quarters. "All right, everybody out, we're abandoning ship," Mai explained.

"But how are we going to escape the island?" Marik asked.

"We're using the helicopter that came over for Joey and Mai," Serenity said. "Let's go."

"Okay."

Everyone scrambled for the helicopter. "You know, Joey, perhaps it was a good thing you were knocked out," Tea said. "Otherwise they wouldn't have sent this helicopter for us and we'd be stuck on the island." Joey gave her a dry laugh.

Tristan and Bakurs ushered everyone on board. The cabin was pretty cramped with not only the finalists and their supporters but the ship crew and the paramedics who originally came over. "Time's running out," Duke told Roland. "We can't wait for them any longer."

Roland sighed, "You're right." He turned to the pilot. "Take off."

"Wait, Harold," Serenity called. Harold had not yet boarded.

"Harold, time to go," Tristan called.

Harold gave up looking for the Kaiba Brothers and made a mad-dash for the helicopter. He leapt up the ramp just as it rose five feet off the ground. The ramp closed.

"You definitely like living life on the edge, don't you?" Mai asked as she and Bakura helped Harold up.

"Only way to live," Harold returned.

"Thirty seconds left!"

Everyone went to a window and looked out at the Duel Tower. The tower started imploding on itself. The island itself actually started breaking apart.

"I hope Kaiba and Mokuba made it out," Serenity said.

"You guys don't really think they chose to go down with their island?" Joey asked.

"Maybe," Kevin said.

"Hey, does anybody hear that?" Amara asked.

"Look!"

Everyone saw something rising from the smoke that was once Kaiba Corp. Island. Something that looked suspiciously like…

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

But as it came closer, everyone saw that it wasn't real, but a jet with Kaiba in the pilot's seat and Mokuba as the Rio.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering, "Rio" is military jargon for a co-pilot or someone who sits in the rear seat of a fighter plane.

* * *

Mokuba's voice came over the radio. "Hey guys, you look like you're surprised to see us."

Most of the others stared bugged-eyed at it. "Do people intentionally like giving me heart attacks?" Amara asked rhetorically.

"I can't believe it," Tea said dryly.

"What I can't believe is that Joey was right about both the private jet thing and the making his own way off the island," Harold said shaking his shirt

"And in some strange way, it makes sense," Tristan added in the same tone.

* * *

Onboard the Blue-Eyes White Jet, Mokuba noted, "Hey, everyone's on the helicopter."

"Oops," Kaiba said sarcastically. "I guess the engines weren't fixed." Somehow, he could hear Roland cringing.

* * *

Joey stormed the cockpit and grabbed the radio. "Do you guys think it's funny that we almost got killed?"

Kaiba let out a little smile, like he did find it funny.

"We're not going back with you guys," Mokuba said to them. "We got important Kaiba Corp. business to take care of."

"What are you two planning?" Joey asked in a suspicious tone.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Kaiba replied. "But don't you geeks worry you haven't seen the last of me, especially you, Yugi." He gave his rival a small smile and a sharp salute as the jet vectored away.

_"Sounds like Kaiba has finally let go of his past," _Yugi commented.

_"And his hatred," _Yami added.

_"He'll still probably try to duel us."_

_"That's fine, for all his boasting, Kaiba is an honorable Duelist. I'm proud to have him as a rival… and a friend even if he doesn't feel the same."

* * *

_

Onboard the jet, Mokuba was giddy, "I can't believe we're finally going to do it," he said. "We're finally going to open Kaiba Land!"

"Opening a chain of theme parks all over the world isn't all fun and games, Mokuba," Kaiba commented. "It takes hard work and determination."

Mokuba found himself smiling despite himself.

_Some things will never change.

* * *

_

The helicopter dropped everyone off at the pier where Yugi and Harold dueled Tea and Joey.

"Thank you, Yami," Ishizu said. "You fulfilled your promise and saved my brother."

"Yes, save me from myself," Marik agreed. "Some day, I would like you to come see us in Egypt, and gaze over the land you once ruled. I hope that despite everything I've put you through, that at the end of days we can still be friends."

"I would like to take you up on your offer some day," Yami agreed. "And as for being friends…" He gripped Marik's hand in a firm shake.

"It was nice meeting you, Ishizu," Serenity said.

"You guys take care of yourselves."

"You too," Marik agreed. "I'm sure we'll meet again." The others said their good-byes to the Ishtars and the three left for their boat.

"Who knew there was a nice guy inside that evil, psychotic nutcase," Joey commented.

"You certainly have a way with words, Joey," Mai cracked.

Tea stared at Yami. _Yami technically isn't from this land or even this time period. I guess one day, he'll have to leave us. I'd very much like to see the path destiny has lay out of the Pharaoh But… _A light breeze kicked up cooling the heat on her face that had accumulated from the past events. _At the same time, as selfish as it sounds, I don't want him to leave. He hasn't just become a big part of Yugi's life, but all of our lives. Maybe one day I'll get to tell him that._

"Well I guess I should be saying good-bye too," Duke said.

"You're leaving, Duke?" Amara asked.

"Yup, I'm not a stay in one place type of guy. Besides, Dungeon Dice Monsters is going global and I'm going with it."

"From what I heard from Joey and Yugi, Dungeon Dice Monsters sounds like a great game," Serenity said. "I hope I get the chance to play it one day."

"I'm sure you will, Serenity," Duke said. "In fact… here." He slipped her a piece of paper.

Serenity opened it and stared curiously, "It's a phone number."

"My phone number," Duke explained. "Call any time day or night." He gave Serenity a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Serenity." He took off.

"Why that little no-good lousy stinking…"

"Cool it, Tristan, or I'll send you for a swim," Harold scolded. Tristan let out a puppy-dog like moan.

"Well I guess it's our turn to say good-bye now," Mai said. She turned to Kevin. "Come on, kid, let's go."

"Hey, I'm no kid," Kevin said. "I almost defeated Harold."

"Whoop-de-do I almost defeated Yugi. Now let's go."

"All right, good-bye, guys. Good-bye, Harold."

"Bye, Kevin, thanks for everything," Harold said shaking Kevin's hand.

"Mai, do you have to leave?" Serenity asked.

"Battle City is over, kid, it's time to move on."

"But… ever since we met you've been like a sister to me. You made sure I was there to see my brother duel when I took off my bandages. I owe a lot to you."

"I owe a lot to you too, Serenity," Mai said. "Kevin told me how you took care of me after my defeat by Marik." Mai turned to Yugi and Harold. "Yugi, Harold, thanks for trying to stop Marik from zapping my mind. Yugi, I hope for a rematch someday."

"I look forward to it, Mai," Yami-Yugi said.

Mai turned to Joey. The two stared at each other for a while. Finally Mai nodded and the cousins went over to the convertible.

Tea poked Joey, "Don't be such a dork, Joey."

"Huh?"

"Do something right for a change."

Joey looked from Tea to the departing Mai. He finally sighed, "Hey Mai, wait up!" He ran over to her. "Mai, I…" Joey cast a side-glance at Kevin who was sleeping (or pretending to be asleep) in the passenger seat besides her.

"Save it, Joey," Mai said gently. "You know how much I hate mushy stuff. One of the best things that happened to me at this tournament was that I got the chance to know you."

"Same here," Joey agreed.

Mai gave him a wink, "I'm still planning on kicking your butt in the next tournament though."

"Then until then." The two gave each other a thumb up. Then Mai drove off.

* * *

"Joey's really surprising," Kevin said with his eyes still closed.

Mai nodded in agreement, "When I first met him, he was a good Duelist with a big mouth. Now that I got the chance to know him, he's a great Duelist with a big mouth… and a big heart. I don't know if our paths will cross again… but I certainly hope so."

* * *

"What about you, Amara?" Tea asked. "I guess you have to head back to America now."

Amara stared at her with a confused look, then her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "Holy cow, in all the chaos I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Serenity asked as Joey came over to stand besides her.

Why I came to Domino in the first place."

"It wasn't for the tournament?" Tristan said.

"The tournament was just a bonus. The real reason I came to Domino was because my father was looking for a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah, my father just got transferred to Kaiba Corp.'s Domino Division and he was looking for a house. So… uh…" She scratched her head and her cheeks turned a little red "Looks like you'll be seeing my ugly mug around town more often."

"That's great," Tea said. "It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Come on, Sis, we should get going," Joey said.

"Okay. Bye, everyone. Congratulations again on your win, Yugi."

"Thanks, Serenity."

"Bye, Serenity, thanks again for your advice," Harold said. "I promise to take what you said to heart."

"I'm glad, Harold, bye."

"What did Serenity say to you?" Tristan asked giving Harold a suspicious look.

"She just told me to keep the faith," Harold said with a small smile.

"Oh. Hey Serenity, wait up!" Tristan ran after Serenity. Yami-Yugi, Tea, Harold, and Amara watched as Tristan said something. And Serenity said something back. Tristan handed her something then kissed her on the cheek. This got Joey upset and he slapped Tristan back a few feet. Tristan came back to them sporting a palm-size wilt.

"Looks like Tristan's trying to mark his territory," Harold muttered to Yami and Amara

"Shot down again, Tristan?" Tea asked.

"Hey, if Duke could do it, why couldn't I?"

"Men," Amara said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed and went their separate ways.

* * *

As the sun started to rise, Yami-Yugi stood at the desk in his room reconstructing his deck.

_"The Battle City Tournament isn't over yet," _Yugi commented. _"There's still one more piece of unfinished business." _Yugi held up the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card.

_"Joey's dragon," _Yami acknowledged. The two nodded. Yugi took over and tried to sneak out.

No such luck.

"Yugi, where are you going?" His Grandpa asked wearily.

"I'm just taking a walk," Yugi assured him.

"Be back soon," his Grandpa said and went back to his room.

As Yugi walked towards the plaza, he thought, _Joey and I have both come a long way since I protected him and Tristan from that bully. Since then we have done whatever it took to protect each other. From him saving me from that fire to me sacrificing myself to save him from falling into the sea. _He flipped his jacket over his shoulder as Yami took over. _Even after he was beaten by Ra and I was disheartened by my fight with Kaiba, we stood by each other. And we've both grown. But it's not over yet, there's still one last thing left to accomplish. _He arrived at the plaza. Joey was already there. "You're early," Yami commented.

"Yup," Joey agreed. He turned on his Duel Disk. "You have something of mine and I intend to earn it back."

Yami also turned on his Duel Disk. "Of all the Battle City matches I've been in…"

"This one means the most," Joey finished.

The two slid their decks into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

Conclusion

And so another story arc comes to an end. I like to thank all of you who stuck around and welcome to all the new ones. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of originality in this one but the next one will bound to please you and do you know why? Because Avatar is going off-road! That's right, hombres and female hombres, the next story arc will be completely original. And if the title doesn't give away the plot than you must be new to Yu-Gi-Oh! So what I'm going to do is I'm going to take a rest and clean up my computer, then start all over again. So stay tuned to this web site for the next chapter of the Avatar saga.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar: Enter the Shadow Realm

Adios.


End file.
